Unbreak My Heart
by Angelstars
Summary: ’it was all coming back to her, gradually she remembered the pain stricken news her mother had told her then running through Inuyashas forest blinded by tears, what she didn’t expect was waking up in Inuyashas arms’ [limefluff warning] Complete
1. Heartache

**Disclaimer**: Inuyasha and all related characters belong toRumiko Takahashi**… *  
  
note**: rated **PG-13**, **R** in future chapters for adult situations and suggestive sexual content(lemon/lime/fluff) Please respect this rating and read on with caution.   
   
_Special thanks goes to my __beta reader __Lynda!! *_****

  
by: Angelstars*  
email: angtanuk@yahoo.co.uk  
beta reader: **nekochan (614) * ******

----  
  
Unbreak My Heart

1.1 - **Heartache**  
  
--  
  
_"Kagome… we have to move from the shrine. The council has decided to knock the temple down and build more houses over the land. I-I'm so sorry, I'm afraid the well will…"  
  
"What?! Mama, please say this isn't true?"  
  
"I'm sorry…"  
  
"No! I won't leave! I can't leave my friends…my second home…Inuyasha, I'll never see him again…"  
  
"Kagome…"  
_  
---   
  
She ran through the forest blinded from her own salty tears. She needed to get away; she needed to be alone and as far away from the heartbreaking news that plagued her thoughts. The pain was unbearable and her heart fell heavy in her chest. Slowly she began to ease her tears, though they burned and distorted her vision, yet she still picked up her running speed. The forest was the only place where she could find comfort and release. She was far away from her home, rather centuries away from her home. '_Not my home for much longer_' she thought bitterly. Not caring about the dangers that lurked around her during the darkness of the night she continued to tread through bushes and heavy overgrowth.   
  
Finally she was brought to a halt and collapsed to her knees in pure exhaustion. Her head was buzzing and she could feel nausea slowly creeping up inside of her. Swallowing the scorching acid back in attempt to ease the giddiness that threatened to take her in to another state of consciousness, she slowly brought her head to the ground, breathing in and out heavily and sobbing painfully.     
  
She wrapped her trembling arms around her hips and lower stomach in attempt to calm herself. Unsuccessfully she could not find comfort and her sobbing continued to the point of panting and rasping for air. Her mind screamed out for her to stop but her body told her other wise, she was in pain and this was her only release. How could this be happening? She had played her destiny out and saved the future from the evil that threatened it. The Shinkon no Tama was complete and once again safe in her hands. Now the well was going to be ripped away from her just like that?!  
  
She wanted everything to stop there and then. She did not want to feel like this anymore. She wanted the pain to go away. As if answering her inner turmoil the heavens overhead shifted and unsettled around her fallen form. All to soon the blanket of stars dissolved inside an empty twister, searing with blackened bolts of energy. She could feel the distress from her heart that throbbed inside of her, but she made no attempt to stop the dark aura from circling around her. Her eyes soon clenched tightly shut grinding her teeth together as sparks flew all around her and cackled inside of her. The black hole high over top grew in proportion sucking in the young miko's aura that now freely escaped her entire body.   
  
With one final bolt of energy her eyes shot open glazing over instantly, as she whipped her head back and let loose a heart-rending scream.   
  
---  
  
Inuyasha lazily stretched himself over the branch high up in his tree. He was not really that tired even after three days of no rest or very little food. He rarely ate or slept when she was not around, but he never felt the need to move from his resting place; in fact his travelling companions had attempted to convince him to eat three times that day. Sighing he closed his golden orbs resting his back against the bark of the branch tomorrow he would drag her ass back - four days was long enough for whatever she was doing back in the future. He forgot to admit he wanted and needed her back or he would starve to death waiting around for her!   
  
Gaining comfort from his thoughts he relaxed and continued to rest his eyes. It only took him a second to jump from his branch and onto the ground when he felt that familiar aura surround his own. That is when his nose picked up her scent. He narrowed his eyes in confusion as he took off toward the bone eaters well. What he could not understand was why she had retuned in the middle of the night? As he got closer his nose told him she was moving in the opposite direction of the village and she was going at it fast. Inuyasha picked up speed when suddenly he was flung back with such force he collided into trees causing them to snap in half like mere twigs. Shaking his head while rubbing the small throbbing he felt in his temples, he focused his eyes in front of him. At first he could not see or sense anything that was before he noted the darkening storm like twister forming in the sky above a very poorly lit section of forest. Even with his highly sensitive eyesight he still found it hard to see past the darkness, as it had unnervingly dropped in temperature and now he was feeling it.   
  
Picking himself up from the ground he tilted his head slightly and lowered his hand over his trusty sword, pulling it out in front of him, with a small tweak of his hand it transformed into its larger state waiting only seconds for it to burn red. Bringing the fang above him as he leaped up from the ground he hit the invisible wall he had collided with, effortlessly he cut straight through it allowing him passage to the other side of the forest.   
  
Once more he made chase, following the girls strong scent mixed with a salty texture. His only conclusion she was upset and crying… but was that enough to cause the invisible shielding he encountered moments ago? It was miko energy, it felt dark though and she was anything but a corrupt miko she was pure and untainted. His mind continued to give fight over the possibilities and dangers she could be in. The thought of losing her lay heavy on his thoughts and heart - he picked up speed once more, but her sent was beginning to dispel.  
  
There was a sudden clap of thunder then a shrilling scream of anguish.  
  
 "What the fuck!?" He growled under his breath halting at the edge of a clearing looking over a small mound. His eyes widened when he caught sight of Kagome whom now lay on the ground below surrounded by dark energy. Her eyes were wide and unfocussed her entire being trembled as sparks flew overhead and through her.   
  
Inuyasha was quick to reach her side, but once more collided with more invisible boundaries.   
  
"Shit! Kagome? Kagome?!" He called out to her desperately.   
  
Kagome lay motionless and unresponsive to his pleas and her eyes remained unfocused and glazed over. Growling Inuyasha gained his footing and tried once again to reach her, as he forced himself through the scorching miko energy painfully he outstretched his arm bringing it mere inches away from her shoulder.   
  
"Ka-go-me…" He managed to grind through clenched teeth. Still she made no movements.   
  
--  
  
Kagome's mother sat at the kitchen table staring at the back door in which Kagome had bounded off through. Kagome looked distraught and pale when she told her the news of the council's decision to pull down the old shrine and reserve. She had not been looking forward to breaking the news, and certainly was not stupid-she knew Kagome and the hanyou boy had feelings for one another, it was more than evident when they came back through the well. And Kagome was always restless when she was away from the young boy for more than a week she smiled at the memories. Kagome was always open and honest about her feelings; she was strong and obviously made a huge impact on Inuyasha's life.   
  
Sighing once more she closed her eyes and let a small smile curl over her lips. '_Kagome will come back when she's calmed down a little' _she thought reassuringly, but that small voice in the back of her head still openly admitted that Kagome might need more than one night to get over this, especially where Inuyasha was concerned.   
  
--  
  
Inuyasha awoke lazily raising his eyelids to reveal Kagome's slumbering form underneath him. Smiling slightly at the young woman as she slept his mind went through the images that had occurred the night before. Kagome was letting off some pretty dark vibes and painful ones at that, she had calmed almost instantly when he reached out to touch her. Still whatever happened to her he needed to find out if she was all right. He had no intent on moving off of her and instead stayed where he was and wait for her to wake.   
  
Kagome gasped in shock when her eyes shot open. The bright light of the sun was piercing to her poorly adapted vision and her pupils found it hard to account for the glaring sun absent-minded she lifted her hand to rub her eyes. When she had finished that chore she attempted to lift herself up but was being held down by something heavy and warm. She once again blinked repeatedly to help bring back her vision-it was all coming back to her gradually she remembered the pain stricken news her mother had told her, then running through Inuyasha's forest blinded by tears (period. What) what she did not expect was waking up in Inuyasha's arms.  
  
"Inuyasha?" She whispered under her breath swallowing back nervously.   
  
He let loose a small growl and twitched one of his ears before stirring slightly above her, Kagome swallowed back another gasp when she felt his fangs nip at her nape. Wide-eyed she stayed perfectly still too scared to move once again she felt his fangs brush up against her skin.   
  
"Inuyasha?" She asked once again.  
  
His chest rumbled with yet another growl this time much louder causing Kagome to flinch under him. Her heart raced inside of her chest she was lost in confusion. How did she get into this comprising position and with Inuyasha to boot?!  
  
She was brought back from her thoughts when Inuyasha nuzzled his face in her hair-at first she felt uncomfortable, but soon relaxed when she herd his soft purring buzzing in her ears. She smiled slightly and lifted her free hand up to tweak and rub the soft fur around his ears, and she was greeted with more purring and a small moan escaped his lips.   
  
The feeling of breathlessness and heart quickening thumps gasped at her throat, she had to swallow back the tingling sensation she felt as it bubbled inside of her innards. _'Gods, what was that?'_ she thought between breaths.   
  
What ever it was it felt good and all Inuyasha did was make small noises as she played with his ear. Confidently she moved her head slightly so that she now faced the slumbering hanyou. Slowly she leaned down and hovered over his lips. Her breath caught in her throat when he drew himself closer to her face_. ' Is he awake?'_ She asked herself.   
  
But that feeling she just experienced enticed her to touch the lips that had made those sounds. Once again she closed her eyes and lowered her own moistened lips over his slightly parted ones, with the caress so tenderly driven she brushed up against his mouth and kissed him. This time the feelings over whelmed her and she began to arch herself toward him.   
  
Inuyasha felt her soft lips connect with his own and soon became aware of her leaning in toward him. Coolly he returned the sweet tender kiss allowing her to move under him. Kagome let loose small moans when his tongue soon found her own their kiss now deepening with heated passion.   
  
After what seemed like an eternity Inuyasha pulled away from her and looked down at with soft golden eyes. Kagome's cheeks burned a soft shade of pink and her lopsided smile grew between small breaths. They continued to stare at one another neither one attempting to speak for another few minutes.    
  
Kagome was the first to break the gaze when she turned her head away from Inuyasha. He sighed inwardly taking this as a bad sign, was she regretting it already? He knew he should not have been so stupid enough to think she would ever want a worthless half-breed like him as a mate. This was it; she was going to tell him she was leaving him. This time for good.   
  
Kagome swallowed back more tears that threatened to escape any given moment. How was she going to tell him? How could she after what just happened!? Her mind screamed at her to tell him the truth, but another wanted her to forget about it and enjoy being with while she had the chance.   
  
"Inuyasha?" She started quietly keeping her eyes averted, "I have to tell you something…"  
  
Inuyasha grunted and hauled himself off of her narrowing his eyes in anger. "Keh, not that I care what you've got to say, bitch. I don't need to hear it, so why don't you fuck off down your rabbit hole and never come back!"   
  
Kagome jerked up off the ground and glared at him darkly. "You-you bastard! SIT!"  
  
Inuyasha found his face eating dirt. "Bitch! The sooner you go the fucking better, I won't be sorry to see your weak, pathetic excuse of miko ass pulling this _sit _shit anymore!"    
  
Kagome lowered her head in defeat refusing tears to burn her eyes giving him the satisfaction he hurt her. "Fine, Inuyasha." She whispered, "you won't ever have to see me again after today. The well and shrine are being knocked down within the week - so…I won't be coming back."   
  
With that she took off through the forest toward the village to say her final good-byes.  
  
--  
  
So what you think? Should I leave it? Is this worth the continuation? Should I leave it at PG-13 or R? Lemon/Lime/Fluff will be in future chapters, but without reviews I won't know, so let me in on if it's a hit or miss.    
  
  



	2. Please Don't Go

**Disclaimer**: Inuyasha and all related characters belong toRumiko Takahashi**… *  
  
note**: rated **PG-13**, **R** in future chapters for adult situations and suggestive sexual content(lemon/lime/fluff) Please respect this rating and read on with caution.   
 ****

_Special thanks goes to my __beta reader __Lynda!! *_****

  
  
by: Angelstars*  
email: angtanuk@yahoo.co.uk  
beta reader: **nekochan (614) *******

----  
  
Unbreak My Heart

2.2 – **Please don't go**  
  
--  
  
**_Flashback_**  
  
Her head stung with pain while her vision blinded her causing her to drop to her knees, desperately seeking comfort with the ground below her. Her hearing soon picked up someone calling, she felt the need to shout back, but found it hard to move her mouth to form the right words.  All she could do was lay paralysed and in pain curled into a tight ball. As if deafening her to any other sounds all she could hear was the lullaby of soft but shallow beatings of her heart. After a while its hypnotising thumps lured her into darker depths beckoning her to slip into unconsciousness.   
  
Once again she heard her name being called the voice had gotten louder and soon over powered the deep thudding of her heart – without her eyesight and voice she could not bring herself to move or make herself known. Panic soon set in when she recognised the voice that called for her.   
  
_Inuyasha  
  
_She fought to open her eyes, slowly but surely, she gained her vision back in parts but only enough to see small amounts of colour. With another flash of light and more searing pain she was pulled back from the bright light that she now desperately needed to get to. Her whole body remained unresponsive as she called out for the one person who could help relieve the ache she felt in her heart. Still the darkness lured her deeper some what into a sense of stillness – that soon faded when she felt another surge of energy plunge into her encircling her whole aura with its own… it seemed to melt within her very being effortlessly, binding with her own powers and instantly calming the darkness that lurked within her heart. It soon fully surrounded her and started to fight off any impurities that dared to claim her pureness.   
  
Slowly, finding herself more at ease and able to move, Kagome opened her eyes. It was still dark and all she could see was a shadow of colourless mist surrounding her.  Upon further inspection of her surroundings she knew this place… it was her safe haven within her dreams, the place where her soul connected perfectly within that of another… one that completed the jigsaw piece inside of her heart, one that had saved her moments ago. The mist twisted and intertwined itself around her arms and legs forming around her becoming solid in front of her very eyes. She could once again feel its strong embrace as a set of arms wrapped around her small frame, bringing her whole body closer into its own.   Kagome closed her eyes contently leaning into her saviour allowing herself to slip deeper into its soothing caresses.   
  
_Inuyasha _  
  
**End flashback**  
  
Her mind swam with thoughts and feelings, all of them focused on the well and her friends. How was she going to explain to them that she might never see them again? They had become a part of her life, her own family. Sango and Miroku were more like an older brother and sister to her then just good friends, and she had grown up a lot since being with them to help her and guide her. She also had responsibilities here in the past, she had adopted the small-orphaned kitsune cub, Shippo and Kaede was more like a second mother to her. All thoughts soon turned in the direction of the grouchy hanyou she had given her heart to, the same hanyou who she had argued with that very morning.   
  
"Kagome-chan, are you feeling alright?" A concerned Sango asked Kagome, who sat quietly in front of her.   
  
Kagome snapped back into reality when she lifted her head to look up at the worried glance of Sango. "I feel fine, Sango. I'm just a little tired is all." She smiled reassuringly.    
  
Miroku, who was sitting between the pair of girls, leaned in slightly over Kagome and lifted his hand to her head. "Kagome-sama, you do look a little pale. Are you sure there is nothing bothering you?"  
  
Kagome sighed inwardly and lowered her head to the ground diverting her gaze from her companions. "Guys, I have something to tell you…its really hard for me to say, but…" Her voice lowered in volume as she fought to get the right words out of her mouth.   
  
Sango looked up at Miroku then back at Kagome, worry evident in her eyes. "Kagome-chan, what is it?"  
  
Kagome soon started to feel the familiar sting foaming in the corner of her eyes. She really did not want them to see her so upset, but tears soon surfaced and rolled down each of her cheeks falling onto her hands that lay in her lap.   
  
"I-I won't be able to come here anymore after this week. The shrine and reserve are being knocked down and the well will be sealed for good…"  
  
Kagome swallowed back the lump in her throat and lifted her tear-stained eyes setting them upon her friends. She found it hard to hold back any longer her heart was hurting once more and she soon gave into and sobbed into her hands. Telling them had been harder than she thought.   
  
"Kagome?" came a small innocent voice from below her.   
  
Removing her hands she looked down at the small fox cub. "Oh, Shippo-chan," she cried, taking him into her arms.  
  
The young kitsune huddled into his adopted mother gazing up at her with wide and confused but upset eyes. She was leaving him? Why? What did this mean?   
  
Sango found herself staring at the ground in utter confusion as tears rolled down her own cheeks. One hand covered her heart while the other was tightly balled into her fist. She felt numb and did not even take note when Miroku gathered her shoulders into his chest pulling her in closer, while bringing his own hand up to wipe away the tears that ran freely from her eyes.   
  
Kaede looked on from the dark corner watching the scene quietly her own attention remaining on the young miko she called daughter. This had been foreseen, the well would not be an open path now that Kagome had paid her debt and saved the future along with the past-her destiny lay else where, but was this truly meant to be or would this be yet another test for the young girl to pass in order to stay in both times?   
  
--  
  
Inuyasha sat on his usual branch arms crossed over his chest with his nose in the air, staring up into the sky letting his thoughts run through his short-tempered mind. His inner turmoil had been arguing with him for most of the morning berating him about the way he had spoken to Kagome when she was obviously upset about something. Inuyasha did not think though, not that he ever did before he spoke, so it was more of a 'don't let her hurt you' reflex-pride got in the way of his rational thinking (if that's at all possible where Inuyasha is concerned).  
  
He had also been thinking back to when he first found her in the forest surrounded by that dark miko energy, it was something he had never seen nor felt coming from Kagome before. Even more baffling was when he did get to her through the aura he himself must have blacked out because he could not remember anything after that, only waking with her in his arms.   
  
Sighing he leaned back slightly raising his arms behind his head. _What was she going on about anyway, something about the shrine and well…? _His thoughts were interrupted when he felt a small sting at his neck and with normal reflex he slapped at the annoyance that was causing that pain. Inuyasha looked down and soon narrowed his eyes, "What is it you want now beside a quick meal?"  
  
A very squished looking Myouga soon landed in Inuyasha's open palm "Lord Inuyasha, I was only concerned about your present state. I felt something strong and powerful coming from the forest last night and made my way here to see if my lord was alright." He squeaked shaking his small head and popping back into his regular appearance.   
  
"Keh" came Inuyasha's only reply.  
  
"It was Lady Kagome wasn't it lord Inuyasha?" the flea demon asked.  
  
Inuyasha lifted his nose in the air and rolled back his eyes, "Yes, why'd you ask that?"  
  
"It is as I feared." Myouga shook his head solemnly hopping onto Inuyasha's shoulder.  
  
Inuyasha picked up on the flea's words and lowered his head to look the small youkai in the eye. "What is?" he snapped.  
  
Myouga leaped from Inuyasha's shoulder onto the branch setting himself on a small leaf, he looked up at him and sighed. "My lord this is a bad omen. Lady Kagome has allowed her miko powers to darken and unless she's aware of it, they will grow even more powerful tainting her already pure Miko aura. Now that her power has surfaced she is vulnerable to attack from those who would seek the Shikon no Tama and that of the chosen."   
  
"Feh, you're over reacting about this old man, Kagome is the same. I felt no difference when…we spoke this morning."   
  
The small flea hopped up from the leaf, "Lord Inuyasha, I have foreseen danger. Take my heed that dark miko energy was only the beginning!"  
  
Inuyasha looked down at the flea youkai his lips curled into a small lopsided grin as he brought his hand up taking aim to flick the creature with his fingers, "If you say so, now bug off I'm trying to think." And with that he let loose his clawed finger and knocked the guardian youkai off his shoulder.   
   
--  
  
Kagome sighed and lowered the now slumbering cub to the ground. He had cried himself to sleep after she told her friends about the shrine being sold and well being sealed. Miroku and Sango sat silently in front of her and Kaede had not moved from the shadows of the hut the whole time.   
  
"I'm going home to get some things so I can spend as much time with you guys before the end of the week." She whispered lifting her gaze upon her two companions seated quietly beside her.   
  
Sango was the first to snap out of the silence, "I'll walk with you to the well, Kagome-chan." She smiled gently.   
  
Kagome smiled back and nodded, looking over her shoulder to seek out Kaede's approval. The older miko merely motioned her head toward the door and went back to studying a scroll in her hands.  
  
Miroku saw the ladies out of the hut and turned his attention back to what Kaede had been staring at for the last hour. "Lady Kaede, I couldn't help but notice how quiet you've been this whole time. Is there something a drift about this whole situation?"  
  
Kaede looked up at the monk and nodded her head "Hai, that there is…" she whispered under her breath diverting her eyes once more onto the scroll in her hands.  
  
  
--  
  
Leaning back against the tree stump Inuyasha let loose another 'keh' and settled once again into more thoughts. That was until his senses picked up the very familiar scents of Kagome and Sango entering the edge of the forest.   
  
Sango and Kagome walked beside one another in silence heading for the forest of Inuyasha. Upon entering the clearing she looked over to the young girl and smiled, "Kagome-chan?"  
  
"Hai, Sango?" she replied.  
  
"You shall be greatly missed, I think of you as my little sister you know," she lowered her gaze slightly,  "my only…living family."  
  
"Oh, Sango" Kagome smiled stopping to give the older girl a hug. "I'm really going to miss you too."   
  
Inuyasha perked up from his branch and hovered over the two females raising his eyebrows in interest. _What's with those two_? He thought following them from a far.   
  
Kagome stopped in front of the Bone Eaters Well and lowered her bag to the ground. "I won't be long, Sango. I kind of left the house as soon as mom told me the news last night, she must be worried by now."  
  
"I understand, Kagome-chan. Did you say last night?" Sango asked with curiosity.  
  
"Hai, I came through the well late last night. I-I was with Inuyasha till morning…" she whispered (comma) lowering her head slightly away from her.  
  
"Kagome-chan, does he know?"   
  
"Yes and no, I said something about it this morning after-after we…kind of argued."  
  
Sango raised her own eyebrows perking her face in Kagome's direction. "So, that's why you argued?"  
  
Kagome shook her head and sat on the edge of the well. "No..this was different from our usual disagreements…"   
  
"How so?" Sango asked taking a seat next to Kagome.  
  
Sighing she continued quietly, "Well…we umm woke up together. I-I must have fallen asleep on him or close to him and…and we kind of kissed…"   
  
Sango's smile grew with amusement. "You kissed Inuyasha?"  
  
Kagome nodded diverting her eyes from Sango. "We kissed, then we argued, I told him about the well, then I left him in the forest end of story."  
  
"Hold on, you argued about what exactly? The kiss?"   
  
"I have got no idea why he jumped straight into an argument with me, but he said I should just leave and never come back and that's when I told him about the well being sealed."  
  
"Oh…" Sango replied looking on with a more serious face.  
  
Kagome sighed once more and stood to her feet. "I better head off, I won't be to long maybe an hour or two. I'll meet you back at the village…" she said picking her bag up once more, "Sango, please don't say anything to the others about this."   
  
Sango smiled and nodded. "You have to talk to Inuyasha about all of this though, he may know but I don't know if he understands fully what this means."    
  
Kagome agreed and waved goodbye before jumping down the dark well back to her own time. Sango sighed and smiled after her, chuckling happily that Kagome found comfort talking to her about Inuyasha and that unexpected kiss.  
  
"Tell me what?" Came an annoyed voice from behind her.  
  
Sango turned around and faced the grouchy hanyou. "Hello to you too, Inuyasha." She greeted him with a smile.  
  
"Tell me what, Sango?" he snapped once more.  
  
"That's not for me to say, Inuyasha. If you wish to know talk to Kagome-chan about It." She rolled her eyes.  
  
Inuyasha narrowed his eyes and growled under his breath, "Stupid fucking bitch," before pushing past Sango and hopping up on the edge of the well.   
  
Smiling she happily made her way back to the village praying that Inuyasha would not make yet another mistake.   
  
  
--  
  
Kagome sucked in her breath and opened the front door of the shrine. "I'm home!" She called out. Her mother was soon bounding down the stairs. Kagome smiled as her mom gathered her into her arms.  
  
"Oh, Kagome I've been so worried."   
  
"I'm sorry, Mama." Kagome whispered as she buried her face deeper in to her mothers shoulder.   
  
"Kagome, you're home!" she heard her grandfather and brother cry out in unison.  
  
Pulling away from her mom she smiled slightly, "I'm fine, I just needed some time alone."  
  
"We understand, Kagome. This has upset all of us too." The voice of her grandfather came from behind the two of them.  
  
"Is everyone hungry?" Her mother asked happily.  
  
Nodding she followed her family into the kitchen.  
  
Inuyasha jumped out of the well and grunted angrily. "Stupid wench, why am I even bothering?"   
  
As he exited the well house he lifted his nose checking for Kagome's scent. She was home though not in her room, but somewhere inside the house. Sighing he made his way across the courtyard and leaped up onto the windowsill of Kagome's room, opening the window and climbing in through it to make his way to the door in search for Kagome.   
  
Kagome sighed and listened to her grandfather and mother discussing living arrangements, not that her grandfather was easily convinced about it. Dead set on staying put was his argument, while her mother sighed and shook her head in defeat every time he pulled 'I'm getting older and moving would be bad for me health' sulk.   
  
"Kagome, will we ever see Inuyasha-Oniisan again?" Souta asked her quietly.   
  
"I don't know, Souta." She sighed looking down at him.  
  
Souta sighed and returned his attention back to his grandfather and mothers conversation.  
  
Inuyasha pulled open the door and stuck his head out looking in each direction trying to get a good sense where she could be. His nose soon picked up on her, she was somewhere down stairs. Sighing once again, he stepped out of the room and leaped down the stairs effortlessly. He landed in a crouch and stuck his head up in the direction of her scent, following its pleasant path to the kitchen door.   
  
"Mama, grandfather please don't fight about this. Souta and I don't want to move either, but we haven't even got any say-so in any of your decisions."  
  
Kagome's mother turned her head toward her eldest child, "Kagome, of course you and Souta have a say-so in this. You are very much involved with our new living arrangements, you and Souta have a right to say what you wish." She reassured them both.   
  
Inuyasha stopped himself from opening the door when he heard voices one being Kagome and she did not sound too happy. Maybe this was not a good time to interrupt. Just as he was about to turn around and leave he raised his eyebrows when he heard Kagome's speech.  
  
"Ok then," Kagome replied getting up from her seat and staring down at her family. "I don't want to move, I don't want the shrine to be bulldozered down. This is our home and has been in our family for generations. Our ancestors lived and grew old here and I wanted to bring my own family up in this very house."   
  
"Kagome, we know how you feel about this move but there is nothing I or your grandfather can do about it."  
  
"Mom, you're not listening to me! I don't want to see this place get torn down not only do I love this house and think of it as our family home, but my friends on the other side of that well are also my life." Kagome sighed and lowered her head allowing warm tears to seep from the corners of her eyes.  
  
"Oh, Kagome dear." Her mother rose from her seat and offered her a tissue.   
  
"What I am I going to do, Mama? I-I can't make this choice." Kagome sobbed solemnly.  
  
"Kagome? What are talking about?" she asked in concern.  
  
"I-I'm torn between two worlds, and it's killing me. Don't you see? Can't you tell?" Kagome said wiping away her tears with her sleeve. "Mama, I can't leave this all behind…I can't leave my home…I can't leave Inuyasha…" She whispered, swallowing back the lump in her throat.  
  
Her mother watched Kagome thoughtfully as she slowly sank back into her chair and continued to sob in to her hands. She knew Kagome had to make a choice but she did not count on there being a confession this painful, but it all made sense. Everything she said was beginning to piece together, Kagome would not leave her home, even if that meant staying in the past because her home was there too.   
  
Inuyasha's eyes widened after hearing Kagome say those things. She had to leave this place because it was being torn down, and that meant the well would also be…his insides panicked and he knew how she felt just at that moment because his heart suddenly began to tear at his chest, twisting in pain. Kagome had to make a choice and it was not easy on her…not only that but she had tried to confide in him that morning and he threw it back in her face! How could he have been so stupid?   
  
He lowered his head and flattened his ears against his head, Kagome would not leave because of him…that meant she would never see her family again, she would give up her life here to stay by his side but with a price…but what if he could stop this from happening or better still, make that choice easier on her.   
  
What was more important to him, his happiness or hers?   
  
He needed to think about all of this but deep down he knew what he had to do.  
  
--  
  
  
So now what can I say? I guess you all liked the first chapter so I hope the second keeps you interested.  All these lovely reviewers **threatening** me to continue I feel so loved ^.^ Thank you all for your words of wisdom * plus this stays PG-13 for now but it will be R ^^;  I have loads of extremely suggestive and steamy scenes on the way the fluff in this will be lime scented but edging on the lemony too. Sorry I didn't get this out sooner, I've been off my laptop all week waiting for my XP to be installed.   
  
Alrighty, things are looking worse for wear huh? Inuyasha heard Kagome's dilemma but what will he do? We all know he's going to mess up again…come on this is Inuyasha we're talking about.  So what will the puppy do next I wonder? Can anyone guess right? And will the shrine and well be ripped down?!    
  



	3. Breaking point

**Disclaimer**: Inuyasha and all related characters belong toRumiko Takahashi**… *  
  
note**: rated **PG-13**, **R** in future chapters for adult situations and suggestive sexual content(lemon/lime/fluff) Please respect this rating and read on with caution.   
 ****

_Special thanks goes to my __beta reader __Lynda!! *_****

  
  
by: Angelstars*  
email: angtanuk@yahoo.co.uk  
beta reader: **nekochan (614) *******

----  
  
Unbreak My Heart

3.3 – **Breaking point****  
**  
--_Last Chapter…_  
  
Inuyasha's eyes widened after hearing Kagome say those things. She had to leave this place because it was being torn down, and that meant the well would also be… His insides panicked and he knew how she felt just at that moment because his heart suddenly began to tear at his chest twisting in pain. Kagome had to make a choice and it was not easy on her…not only that but she had tried to confide in him that morning and he threw it back in her face! How could he have been so stupid?   
  
He lowered his head and flattened his ears against his head, Kagome would not leave because of him…that meant she would never see her family again, she would give up her life here to stay by his side but with a price…but what if he could stop this from happening or better still, make that choice easier on her.   
  
What was more important to him, his happiness or hers?   
  
He needed to think about all of this but deep down he knew what he had to do.  
  
--_Continuation…  
_  
Kagome packed her bag ready to head back through the well to spend what little time she had left with her friends from the past.  After the emotional Higurashi family meeting that afternoon, Kagome was actually looking forward to getting away from the problem at hand. The council had given them two weeks to vacate and move out instead of one week like they originally said (giving in to her mothers pleas for more time). What she could not understand was why the council was going to go as far as ripping down what is a historical recreational site. The tree being there should also have saved the old temple, but the council announced the god tree would not be touched and they would simply build around it.   
  
Sighing she finished the last bit of clothing and medical supplies packing. "_There has to be some kind of mistake – I'm not going to stand by and allow this place to be destroyed. And the past is the best place to start gathering historical facts. Then we can prove to the council this old temple shrine has historical sacredness and is worth saving!_" With her mind positively set on keeping her home and passage to the past, she set her bag upon her shoulders and made her way to the well house.   
  
--  
  
Inuyasha anxiously watched the well while pacing back and forth in front of it; he had been waiting for Kagome to return from her time ever since he heard the bad news. His mind was still confused and jumbled with a thousand and one thoughts, all mainly focussing on Kagome. He was grateful that she took her time and spent most of the afternoon there; it gave him a while to think…not that thinking helped him much, he was still at a Loose end??  
  
He stopped pacing when he felt that familiar twinge that rippled through his body when the well had been activated from the other side. '_Well this is it now or never'_ he thought keeping his eyes and nose alert.  
   
Kagome hoisted herself up the wall of the well keeping clear of the nettles and poison ivy that had overgrown the very vines she used as a ladder. Nearing the top she swung her bag over her shoulder and lifted her weight up onto the well's lip, soon pulling her head over the edge bringing her face to face with Inuyasha, who was crouching eye level with her.   
  
"Inuyasha?"   
  
He narrowed his eyes and moved his face so his nose was touching the tip of her's. "I thought I made myself clear this morning?" he snapped.   
  
"Umm…yea…I was going to talk to you about what happened…but…" She stuttered, but was cut off when he grunted in annoyance and pulled himself to the ground crossed legged, and hands crossed over his chest.   
  
"What's there to talk about, wench? I said all I wanted to say, and I meant it!" He barked at her.  
  
"W-what? Inuyasha, I'm sorry about what happened this morning, but I don't understand…what do you mean?" She replied unevenly with hurt evident in her eyes.   
  
'_SHIT! This isn't the plan?!_' his inner thoughts berated him. Inuyasha did not seem to be listening to reason right now; his mind was set on his original intent.   
  
Making her decision easier.   
  
"Keh, I said not to come back here. Naraku is dead, and the jewel is whole once more, so you hold no other importance. You've done what you came to do, you are no longer needed or wanted…now go back to where you came from and stay there this time!"   
  
Kagome kept her gaze upon him as she calmly pulled herself from the well. She set her skirt straight before stomping over to the hanyou, who sat smugly on the ground below her. She looked down at him with cold black eyes.  
  
 "For your information dog-boy, I've got some things to do before I leave here for good…" She began digging her fingers and balling them into her fist so hard her knuckles where turning white. "So deal with it!!" She finished, raising her voice as a pulse of miko energy flew from her fisted hands to the ground in front of him.  
  
His eyes widened before he looked back up at her. "Kagome?"   
  
"What?!" She snapped back.  
  
"What the fuck is your problem, bitch?" He retorted shifting up to stand above her.   
  
"Get out of my way, Inuyasha." She quietly warned him, letting more dark flakes of energy pulse through her arms and hands to the ground below her.   
  
He eyed her suspiciously before snorting and leaping off into the forest.   
  
With no signs of him coming back, Kagome merely picked her bag of supplies up and made her way to the village to ask for her friends help.   
  
Inuyasha watched her from high up in the trees before looking down at the small youkai demon on his shoulder. "Ok, so you said something about this 'dark' miko energy being some kind of omen. Then why the fuck didn't you tell me that it was Kagome who was being affected?!"   
  
"Lord Inuyasha, I did mention Lady Kagome a few times – she is the dark miko." The small flea retainer replied.   
  
"Keh, stupid fucking bitch." Inuyasha rolled his eyes back in annoyance. "Does she always need fucking looking after?! I swear that wench is more trouble than she's worth!"   
  
Myouga looked up at him knowingly, "Hai, my lord what ever one pleases to believe."   
  
"Feh" Inuyasha snorted and flicked the youkai flea off his shoulder.   
  
--   
  
Kagome entered Kaede's hut with a smile and greeted her friends for the second time that day. "Hey guys, I'm back!"   
  
"Kagome!" came a small voice   
  
Kagome's eye lit up when Shippo pounced from the floor straight into her chest and nuzzled up to her affectionately. "Nice to see you too, Shippo-chan." She said giving him a tight squeeze before looking up at her other friends.  
  
"Kagome-chan, you took longer than an hour. We were starting to worry." Sango spoke first.   
  
"Gomen, it didn't go to well. I got home and we all gathered to discuss the move, but things got out of hand from there…" She stammered slightly and sat down in front of her companions.   
  
"We are pleased to see you back, Kagome-sama. Have you any more news to inform us?" Miroku inquired politely.  
  
Kagome nodded, "Hai, I was wondering if you'd all help me save the shrine? I mean by gathering evidence that the temple holds as much sacred protection as the god tree! We have under two weeks to prove to the council back in Tokyo wrong."  
  
Miroku and Sango nodded and smiled, "Of course we'll help you, Kagome-chan. We do not want you to leave either nor do we wish your home to be taken from you."   
  
"Thank you so much, you have no idea how much this means to me!" Kagome smile widened.  
  
"Does this mean that you might be staying after all, Kagome?" Shippo asked hopefully.  
  
Kagome's smile soon flawed when she looked down at the small fox-cub. "Umm…I hope so," she whispered, petting him between the ears in hopes that would be a good enough answer for the young youkai.  
  
--  
  
Meanwhile…  
  
Inuyasha sat on his favourite branch of Goshinboku brooding over yet another argument with Kagome. Sighing he grunted under his breath and tried to block his scolding thoughts – his plan did not go the way he originally meant it to go; once again he fucked up. And Kagome did not react the way he thought she would when he told her to leave, not to mention that miko energy she had emitted disturbed him, it was almost like she had control but did not realise she was doing it.   
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"Damn it, what is it now?!" he snapped.  
  
The old miko ignored his tone and called him down once more before Inuyasha snorted a 'feh' and leaped down in front of her baring his fangs.   
  
"What?"   
  
"Inuyasha, have ye and Kagome been having words?" Kaede calmly asked him.  
  
He leered down at her before narrowing his eyes and crossing his arms, "Keh, what's it to you babaa?"   
  
"Have thee noticed anything different about young Kagome of late?" she continued.  
  
"Get to the point babaa, you mean the dark miko shit she seems to like throwing at me every time we argue?"   
  
"Hai, so it has begun…" She spoke quietly lowering her head to look down at the scroll she held in her hands.  
  
"Not you too, the old man here has been talking shit about omens and you look like…well you look like crap – what's with the face old woman?" Inuyasha scoffed and rolled his eyes.  
   
Kaede looked up from the scroll, "The minds eye, to see with your heart not with thy eyes but look to the soul for there you will find the key…" She murmured quietly under her breath before continuing, "Inuyasha, set aside any misunderstandings ye have with Kagome and come back to the village now."  
  
"Keh, you're losing it, old woman and why the fuck should I?" He grunted arrogantly after her retreating form.  
  
"Come along, Inuyasha tis more to this than you think." Kaede called over her shoulder as she made her way back through the forest.   
  
"Damnit all…grrr" were his last words before giving in and following the same path Kaede had taken back to the village.   
  
--  
  
Kagome smiled down at the slumbering kit in her lap before gratefully accepting Sango's offer of moving him near a slumbering Kirara.   
  
"Thanks, Sango." Kagome whispered.  
  
"Kagome-sama, have you thought anymore on how we may go about gathering this evidence to help save your home?" Miroku asked from the opposite end of the room.   
  
Kagome looked up at the monk, who sat in front of the fire and stove tasting the stew that boiled over it. "Hai, I was thinking that maybe lady Kaede could give me some help with the whole god tree coming to be. Then maybe we could piece together why the shrine would have been constructed…" She had to admit even this confused her but as long as she could get a hold of any plausible information on the temple and its hold – she was willing to do anything to save her home.  
  
Miroku nodded in approval before continuing his stew stirring, not before taking a small glance as Sango leaned over Kirara and Shippo and with a sly smile forming over his lips he coolly leaned over to test how far he could get before Sango noticed what he was about to do. Conclusion. Same results he thought dryly as the large menacing Hiraikotsu hit its target.   
  
Kagome giggled – Something as routine as this was something she would miss dearly if the well were to be destroyed. Her giggling soon turned to a rather large solemn sigh, which brought the attention of Sango and Miroku. "Kagome-chan, we'll work something out – don't be so negative, positive thoughts are so much better, isn't that what you always say?"   
  
"Yeah, I guess so…" Her smile grew wider with that small boost Sango had managed to muster, "I'm starving! Is the stew ready yet, Miroku?" she continued happily.  
  
"Hai, Kagome-sama go ahead," he replied, rubbing his sore head as Sango took a seat beside him.  
  
Kagome smiled and handed them both a full bowl of stew before picking up her own "Mnn…smells good, Miroku!" She breathed, getting ready to dig in when Kaede and Inuyasha walked in.  
  
Kagome's eyes lowered and darkened slightly at the sight of the hanyou. "On second thoughts, I'm not so hungry now. Excuse me," she said quietly before setting her bowl down on the floor and heading out of the room.   
  
Miroku and Sango both looked at one another oddly then up at Kaede, who just sighed and seated herself down on a near by futon.   
  
Inuyasha stubbornly sat in a dark corner of the room in silence before he noticed Sango, Miroku and Kaede where all staring at him. "What the fuck are you staring at?!" he growled threateningly.  
  
"Remember what I told thee, Inuyasha."  Kaede said in their defence.   
  
"Feh" He snorted and shoot up from the corner to follow Kagome.   
  
--  
Kagome lay in her sleeping bag alone in the dark room, tears had already started to fall from her eyes; she mentally berated herself for allowing him to get to her this much. He was the last person she wanted to see right now and when he came in to the hut, she felt that sting in her heart remembering those harsh words he had spoken to her.  
  
"Kagome?" she heard his gruff voice call her  
  
"Go away, Inuyasha" she seethed through gritted teeth, she really did not want to fight with him again.  
  
"Kagome, you stupid bitch get up." He growled down at her.  
  
Kagome heaved herself up from the floor and looked up at him with red puffy eyes "I said go AWAY!"   
  
He snorted and grabbed a hold of her arm and pulled her in to his chest. "What's wrong with you, Kagome?"   
  
Kagome pulled herself out of his hold easily and swung around to leave the room. "Like you said, Inuyasha you made yourself clear this morning. I'm not needed nor wanted so why the hell should you care what's wrong with me?!" She spat out bitterly before he caught up to her and swung her back around to face him.  
  
"Listen, you stupid wench!" He began, but was cut short when Kagome picked up fight and lashed out at him. This was her breaking point…  
  
"NO! YOU listen to ME! I don't want to speak to you; I don't ever want to see you again! LEAVE ME ALONE!"   
  
Inuyasha would not give in easily and never let go of her arm he growled under his breath when she managed to struggle free he stood still when he felt a surge of electricity run through him. Kagome looked up at him with dark black eyes her face was now white void of any colour, "Let go of me now, Inuyasha…" She said sternly, never breaking eye contact with him.  
  
"Ka-gome?" He breathed unsteadily, catching a hold of her arm once more.  
  
"I said, let go of me, Inuyasha." She repeated darkly.  
  
Inuyasha took a small step back when he felt a small jolt of pain ripple up his arm, but refused to let her go. Kagome continued to stare up at him, her face void of any emotion as her hand moved up to collide with his cheek, leaving him to stumble back and touch his reddened mark.  
  
"I hate you…!" She cried out and ran out of the room sobbing into her hands.   
  
Kaede, Sango and Miroku heard Kagome stumble through the room sobbing uncontrollably, making a hasty exit from the hut.   
  
"Kagome-chan? What's wrong, what's happened?" Sango asked with concern getting up to follow the distraught girl.  
  
"Please, stay away from me!" Kagome sobbed through tears as she ran out of the hut into the darkness of the night.  
  
Meanwhile, Inuyasha stood in shook for a few minutes before letting loose an angry snarl.   
  
"Bitch!"   
  
"Sango, leave it be, " Miroku said grabbing a hold of her when she attempted to follow Kagome out of the hut.  
  
"But, Miroku-sama…" She was cut off when Inuyasha leaped through the door growling angrily.  
  
"Inuyasha, what happened?" Sango asked blocking the seething hanyou from leaving the hut without an explanation.   
  
"Get the fuck out of my way, Sango," he barked at her.  
  
"Sango," Miroku spoke motioning for her to stand aside. Sango shook her head stubbornly and gave him a sour look before a loud piercing scream coming from the disturbed kitsune cub took away her attention.   
  
Inuyasha's patience wore thin when he picked Sango up and moved her out of his way "Not now!" He snapped at her and ran after Kagome.  
  
--  
  
Kagome ran through the forest blinded with more tears, the sudden feeling of daja vú hitting her like a tone of bricks. How could he be so uncaring? What happened back there? Why was this happening? If her heart had been breaking before, it had definitely smashed into thousands of pieces now – It was all too much for her to take; she had reached her breaking point and needed some kind of release. She continued heading deeper into unsafe territory beating away loose overgrowth and branches that scrapped at her arms and face. The moon had disappeared under a blanket of dark clouds and the forest seemed to feel threateningly cold, but still she continued swallowing back heavy retching of sobs that escaped her mouth. Her eyes had stop seeing straight a while back, her only guide being her legs right now and they showed no sign of stopping any time soon.   
  
Inuyasha followed her scent as he leaped from tree to tree growling every once so often, following with a whole lot of cursing "That stupid girl…hitting me with that damn miko shit…"  
  
He was more than pissed and if that was not enough the moon had decided to hide from sight so his demon senses where beginning to wane "Fucking hell!" He let loose another snarl and took off faster than he could ever remember going before. Kagome was in trouble now and god only knew what was going to be said when he caught up to her.  
  
Kagome finally gave into the retching and keeled over gripping at her stomach in pain with every passing heave – her coughing violently shook her whole body as she clenched her eyes tightly shut allowing the pain to consume her entire being.   
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled from a tree above her before landing down right in front of her. She opened her eyes just enough to see his wide golden orbs filled with worry and hurt -   
  
"Get away from me!" She whimpered through gritted teeth.  
  
"Kagome, what's wrong with you!?"   
  
"Inuyasha! Leave me alone!!" She warned him once more before picking herself up from the ground.  
  
Inuyasha was too quick for her and caught her just as she tried to run from his side. "Kagome, stop being a fucking idiot and talk to me!" He barked with worry.  
  
"Go to hell, Inuyasha. That's where you want to be isn't it?" She spat back in his face.  
  
Inuyasha looked down at her wide-eyed, "What the fuck brought this on?!"   
  
".." She remained silent.  
  
"I asked you a damn question, wench," he jerked her up against his body pulling her small frame into his chest.  
  
Kagome looked up at him her eyes darkened once more as black bolts of energy whipped through both her and Inuyasha, who now clenched his teeth to help ease the pain.  
  
"I can make it easier on you, Inuyasha…" She whispered, bringing her lips up to his face. "Let me help you…" She lifted a hand up behind his head and gently tangled her fingers through his hair pulling him into her embrace.  
  
"Bitch…" Inuyasha managed to say through bared fangs before hungrily claiming her lips as his own.    
  
Their kiss was deep with passion as his tongue caressed hers, causing her to moan with ecstasy into his mouth, more bolts of energy now freely surrounded them ripping through their bodies and slashing at their skin. Inuyasha's chest rumbled with arousal when Kagome fell into him deepening their desperate hunger filled kissing, but soon felt his body start to weaken under the strain from the dark miko energy she was fused with. The last of his conscious feelings where that of Kagome lowering her hands from his head and tenderly dragging trailing fingers across his back and chest.   
  
Then came darkness.   
  
  
---  
  
Eh…I'm so evil leaving it there, I hope that didn't sound like a broken record? 0_o eep, but this chapter was lime scented toward the end fluff is so needed to calm that sexual tension those two are completely suffering from lol –Kagome and her problems (poor girl she's been thro enough huh?) eh, what with the shrine being taken away from her and now this small problem she has controlling her miko powers eh then what about Inuyasha? Why is he acting like the biggest baka in all of history?!! (still he is cute!)    
  
_I'm afraid the rating is bordering on the edge of **PG-13** so it will be taking a **R** rating after this chapter_ the next is citrus scented: lemon with aspects of lime I hope you all don't mind waiting tho ^^; **  
**  
Talking of reviewers _sheesh_ I'm scared of you all ^^; the threats are just to scary for me especially the _pink bunny_ kind 0_o but you can all continue threatening me cause even tho you do, I love you all! Thank you I still feel loved ^.^ (even if some rather me die if I don't continue) *chuckles* your words of wisdom are my only motivation ^_^  
    
  



	4. Passion within :R rated beginning:

**Disclaimer**: Inuyasha and all related characters belong toRumiko Takahashi**… *  
  
Warning please read**: This chapter is rated **R** for adult situations and suggestive sexual content (lemon/lime/fluff) Please respect this rating and read on with caution.   
  
_Think **R** rated movie, I had to edit a lot out because it reached NC-17 level - even so I hope its still enjoyable … for all those who wish to skip the citrus parts of this chapter it has R rated scenes for the first 10 paragraphs the rest of the chapter is **PG-13**…   
_ ****

_Special thanks goes to my __beta reader __Lynda!! *_****

  
  
by: Angelstars*  
email: angtanuk@yahoo.co.uk  
beta reader: **nekochan (614) *******

----  
  
**Unbreak My Heart**

4.4 – **Passion within****  
**  
--_Last Chapter…_  
  
Their kiss was deep with passion as his tongue caressed hers causing her to moan with ecstasy into his mouth, more bolts of energy now freely surrounded them ripping through their bodies and slashing at their skin. Inuyasha's chest rumbled with arousal when Kagome fell into him deepening their desperate hunger filled kissing, but soon felt his body start to weaken under the strain from the dark miko energy she fused with. The last of his conscious feelings where that of Kagome lowering her hands from his head and tenderly dragging trailing fingers across his back and chest.   
  
Then came darkness.   
  
  
---_Continuation… _(_Note: this lime/lemon scene is sensual orientated no descriptive parts mentioned I have kept it clean for you_)    
  
His eyes opened, slowly adjusting to the blackness that had engulfed him moments ago; he strained at first trying to gain some senses. His awareness soon picked up on another presence-he was not alone where ever he was, but the presence around him gave him a sense of soothing sincerity. His eyes soon focused on a flickering aura, which surrounded above him: it shone brightly in comparison to the darkness around him; its elegance glistened with pureness. Untainted energy.   
  
He allowed his eyes to close as a pair of wondering hands softly ran over his chest, caressing him lightly causing his skin to jitter with pleasure. The petite fingers sensually explored his body, instinctively knowing where to touch him-where to please him-how to make him feel good. As she moved over his chest he could feel her warm breath against his skin and with every kiss that came from her lips his skin instantly burned, scorching it as she pressed on.   
  
_Kagome…   
_  
It was unlike anything he had ever felt before; not even his small experiences with Kikyo felt anything like this. She had not managed to connect with him mind, body and soul like _Kagome_ could; her bond was not as strong and never came close to anything he shared with _his_ _Kagome_. _Her _caresses could send him over within seconds and _her_ kisses scorched his flesh – heating his arousal and need to heightened levels.   
  
His inner self-control resisted and scorned him for allowing such a thing to happen, his doubts clinging to him indefinitely-who was he to deserve this type of pleasure? To be given it so openly and freely?   
  
Inuyasha knew her love for him went deep and she gave him enough pleasure by seeing her smile, or laugh. To see her happy had been his only desire, but he felt he did not deserve any kind of happiness in return. He felt unworthy of it, so his instinct held her at arms length--instead of taking her into his heart freely.   
  
(_This has to stop…but it feels so good…I need to gain control before I give in…)  
_  
By this time, Inuyasha's thoughts had muted, focusing on Kagome, and her alone as her touches lowered to more sensitive regions, causing him to buck his hips and clench his teeth tightly in order to control the throbbing he felt. With every soft but tender trace of her fingers came another jolt of mind-numbing feelings; it sent his body into uncontrollable spasms and caused his blood to boil, heating his desire within. Inuyasha's eyes rolled back with intense pleasure, allowing Kagome to work her way down his length.   
  
Growling, he clenched his fists and tried to open his mouth to call out her name, but remained mute, involuntarily moaning as her sweet scent reached his sensitive nose. His instincts soon took over; his desire to dominate over powered his actions.  His demon hunger to mate with his bitch took priority over any other self-denial, or doubtful thoughts he had – he wanted to take her, give her back what she gave him, he wanted to pleasure her like she had him. His aura began to shift and manoeuvre itself easily, pulling her under his strong hold so _she_ now submitted to _his_ ministrations.   
  
Inuyasha looked down upon her through desirable golden orbs, admiring the aura that surrounded her naked body. She lay smiling up at him with equally bright eyes-her hair freely hung around her cascading her shoulders and falling over her small shapely chest. His hand reached up to sweep aside a small amount of black locks off her nape as he smiled reassuringly before lowering his lips to kiss her neck.   
  
Kagome felt his breath on her fragile skin before his lips caressed her soft pale flesh. He kept it slow at first; spreading each tender pressure over and over before, taking her in his mouth sending rivers of mind numbing shivers through out her body.   
  
She closed her eyes before moaning when he started to suck harder off her neck, gasping when his fangs nipped her skin-his soothing whispers soon took on a calming affect from the sharp stinging she felt from where the mark had been placed. He had completed the first step toward mating with her.   
  
She belonged to him, and only him.    
  
Her body still ached and tingled as a result of his caresses and the feeling only intensified when his lips once again touched her sensitive skin…her moans echoed around them while his purring grew louder the more he fed off her neck. Her body spasmed under his touch sending surging jolts through out her, which in turn brought him closer to climaxing. Her hips rocked in rhythm with his own, as their bodies grinded into one another.  Her arousal intensified when Inuyasha purred and nuzzled into her the more she worked her fingers through his hair and toyed with his twitching ear …  
   
Inuyasha pulled away from her panting before feeling her breathing and heartbeat quicken. His lips curled with a small desirable grin as he picked up pace pushing their love making to the brink…his clawed hands shifted taking the final initiative by tightening his grip around her hips and thrusting into her as hard as he could, instantly sending them both over the edge within mere seconds of the other.  
  
Kagome breathlessly moaned his name and gripped at him, arching her back in order to push her whole body into his hips… as her head whipped back in a final attempt to ease her release.  
   
_Mine_. The last of his thoughts echoed in the bleak of the darkness before gleaming light engulfed them causing him to lose sight of his mate.  
  
--   
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha cried out, jerking himself up into a sitting position. He sat stunned and wide-eyed for a few moments when he heard a voice break through his moments lapse.  
  
"Inuyasha, are you alright?" A feminine voice softy asked.  
  
He blinked a few times before looking up at her and nodding slightly.  
  
"We found you unconscious in the forest, what happened?" Came another voice.  
  
"Where's Kagome?" He asked ignoring the other questions.  
  
"She's out back with Lady Kaede" Miroku answered.   
  
Inuyasha lowered his head slightly, hiding his eyes within shadows of his bangs. "Oh…"  
  
Sango looked down at Inuyasha thoughtfully, "What happened last night?" she asked carefully.  
  
"…" Inuyasha remained silent keeping his eyes closed and out of sight.  
  
Sighing, Sango solemnly shook her head and took off to find Kagome and Kaede. Miroku stood behind Inuyasha before moving around him to get a better look at the hanyou's facial features; _he is hiding them under shadows_ Miroku noted inwardly. "Inuyasha, if there is something wrong or anything you think we need to be aware of you will let myself or Sango know, won't you?"   
  
Inuyasha nodded but remained seated on the ground.   
  
_Something is wrong…they're both acting strangely…_ he thought before returning to his side of the room.   
  
--  
  
Kagome sat at the bank of the river staring out into its crystal clear depths deep in thought. Her mind kept on seeing flashes, pieces of lost or fantasy visions, she did not know for sure – it had started when she woke up that morning at first she just witnessed the argument that happened the night before with Inuyasha, then bright flashing lights sparkled in front of her eyes soon followed by some very intimate scenes concerning Inuyasha and herself.   
  
She took her eyes off the clear water and looked down at her hands…_what's wrong with you, Kagome?_ Inuyasha's question echoed through her mind. "Try finding out you're being evicted from your home and have to make a choice between both times, family or _yo_u," she sighed under her breath.  
  
"Kagome-chan?"  
  
She looked up at Sango and smiled weakly, "Hai?"  
  
"Inuyasha is awake, he asked for you." Sango replied crouching down beside her.  
  
'_He asked for me? I thought he'd be mad at me after last night…'_ "Oh, OK"   
  
"I-is everything all right between you two now?" Sango asked  
  
Kagome did not answer straight away; she was rubbing the side of her neck while in deep thought. _'Great…this is all I need! my home is due to be bulldozered down within a week, I'm fighting with Inuyasha constantly and…' _She gasped slightly just as she touched a particular sensitive graze under the small of her nape.  '_Oww! I've been bitten or something!!'_ She sighed once more.  
  
"Kagome-chan, are you OK?" Sango asked upon hearing Kagome sigh once again.  
  
Kagome blinked a few times pulling herself out of the reverie, "Ohh…sorry, Sango." She blushed and gave her another weak smile.   
  
Sango smiled back reassuringly, "That's alright, you were thinking about something, ne?"  
  
"Hai"   
  
"So is everything alright between you and Inuyasha, Kagome-chan?" Sango repeated her earlier question.  
  
"Only one way to find out, hn?" She sighed, picking herself up from the ground. Sango nodded slightly and followed silently.  
  
Sango was the first to enter the room Inuyasha and Miroku were in; she looked up at the monk and gave him a look that said lets-leave-them-alone-for-now. Miroku raised his eyebrows and followed soon after out of the room and into the back, but still close enough to hear Kagome and Inuyasha talk.  
  
Kagome looked in the direction her friends had taken before lowering herself in front on Inuyasha, who still had not made any attempts to move.   
  
"Inuyasha?" She whispered, leaning over to wave her hand in front of his eyes.  
  
His head jerked up setting his eyes onto hers, Kagome swallowed back the butterflies that rattled around in her stomach. Why was she so nervous? Maybe it was because she knew he was angry with her – everything that happened last night was unforgivable – she never meant to go that far, but he had really hurt her.   
  
"Do you still… hate me?" he asked quietly.   
  
Kagome's eyes widened, "No!" She gasped, shaking her head in denial.   
  
He continued to stare at her showing little or no emotions what so ever. "Then what was that shit last night about?" he asked, this time more abruptly.  
  
Kagome lowered her head away from his piercing gaze. "I-I don't know…but I'm sorry"   
  
"Sorry? You're sorry…" He laughed bitterly, "You try and bloody hurt me with that miko crap and I end up blacking out in the fucking forest for Sango and Miroku to find me…" He growled slightly when she began to fidget, "Where the fuck did you go!?!"   
  
"I-I don't know…" was all she could honestly answer. "I must have blacked out also, but I woke up here in my sleeping bag"  
  
"What? Then how the hell did you get back here and I didn't?" Somehow he did not believe any of this.   
  
Kagome panicked, all she remembered was arguing-running away more arguing then kissing then…_wait, we kissed_?   
  
Her eyes widened in realisation, "Inuyasha, I'm telling you the truth! I can't remember! Please believe me…" She begged him, falling onto his chest.   
  
Sighing, he let her grip at his chest for a while longer before giving in and wrapping his arms around her. "I believe you…" he reassured her, running his claws softy through her hair.   
  
--  
  
Kagome listened to Kaede tell her all the history the old miko knew on the God Tree. Most, if not all the info she collected from the wise healer she had already learned about previously. This was getting harder by the moment, Kagome tried to stay positive, but she would not give up! The shrine meant too much to her she would not give in to the council back in future Tokyo. '_Maybe I should go home for a while…but I promised everyone I'd spend this time with them here…_' she inwardly sighed. '_What should I do?_'   
  
Her eyes wondered over her friends and the small cub was happily playing with the puzzle cube she had bought for him to play with. Kagome affectionately smiled, gazing down at the kit's curious attempts '_I don't want to leave this place…I can't…I have to do something about this and sitting here doing nothing won't help save the Temple from destruction_!'   
  
With that thought set clearly in her mind she cleared her throat gaining the attention of Miroku and Sango.   
  
Meanwhile, Inuyasha looked on over his travelling companions, he was not paying much attention to what they were talking about because his mind was contemplating and focussing on other issues.  
  
He'd He had managed to control the volume switch in the back of his mind so that his inner voice did not interrupt him so much. After last night his memory had been slightly fuzzy, like he had lost an entire nighttime of events. It was rare that he actually slept so soundly and completely unwary, not to mention on the ground, so he had been racking his brains and jogging his memory back to the night before…with unsuccessful results.   
  
His golden orbs locked onto the one girl his thoughts regularly consisted of. Kagome looked unhappy as she spoke to Sango and Miroku, his ear twitched and caught onto their conversation.  
  
"If I stay here…I might never see my family again, but if I chose to stay in the future…I won't be coming back."   
  
_'Keh, stupid girl_.' He snorted, "Why is she making such a fuss anyways? Its not like she belongs here…so what's with all the confusion over which time she stays in!"   
  
'_You know she can't leave **you**, its because of **you** that she's suffering so much.'_ The volume had just been turned up a notch.   
  
"Feh, its not like she's needed anymore!" he mumbled under his breath irritably.  
  
_'Do you really think she's not needed? Do you want her to go? Is that really what you think she wants?'_   
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes in annoyance and crossed his arms over his chest stubbornly ignoring his inner turmoil that lectured him.   
  
'_She held her part and continued to journey along with you in order to complete the Jewel, why haven't you claimed it?_' Inuyasha continued to avoid answering.   
  
_'You wanted the Shikon no Tama to become a full youkai, but you continue to protect and concern yourself over the girl, why?'_ It continued to jab, without much force.   
  
"I-I wanted a family, above all." Inuyasha retorted in his defence.   
  
'_Family_? _Then you hope to mate with this girl_?'  
  
Inuyasha continued to gaze in the direction of Kagome and Shippo as she held him in her arms, cradling him as she tenderly rocked him.   
  
_'You think of them as your family already, ne? You protect the girl and cub as though they both belong to you. Then why push the girl away?_'   
  
"She deserves better" he absently responded. "I offer her nothing but pain…"  
  
_'Keh, now look who's in denial! You call her weak and pathetic, but really it is you that is the weak one. She holds onto you with all her strength, while you let go and stand in the sideline watching her fall in love with another. She belongs to you. Why do you not claim what is yours?'   
  
_Inuyasha was about to explode inwardly when Kagome and a slumbering Shippo diverted his attention.   
  
"Inuyasha" she called.  
  
"What is it, wench?" he grunted in return.  
  
"I've got to go back"  
  
Inuyasha's heart actually stopped. "What?"   
  
"I need to go back home for a while, I want to give my mother some more details that might help save the Temple." She answered.  
  
Inuyasha tilted his head up high, "Keh, whatever." '_You really are stupid'  
  
--  
  
_Kagome stood in front of the Bone Eaters well.  Shippo stirred in her arms before hopping up in front of her balancing himself on the lip of the well.  
  
"Kagome, where are you going?" he asked quietly, his small eyes shimmering.   
  
"I have to head on home for a bit, Shippo." Kagome answered, diverting her gaze to the ground below her.  
  
The small kit's eyes widened with fear and confusion. "But…but you said…" he murmured under his breath before lowering his own head in defeat. "Will you be coming back?"  
  
"Hai" She reassured the small youkai.  
  
Inuyasha held his nose high and crossed his arms stubbornly over his chest, "Keh…you better not come back, wench." He hissed under his breath. '_Baka!_'  
  
Sango and Miroku gave him a sour look before reassuring their young miko friend.  
  
"Kagome-chan don't listen to him, he's just being difficult. Take as much time as you need and come back as and when you feel like." Sango's soft voice soothed the callous atmosphere the moody hanyou gave off.  
  
Kagome looked up from the ground and gave her friends a small smile. "Thank you, Sango."   
  
"I mean it, Kagome…go through that well and never come back! If you even try to come through I swear you'll regret it" Inuyasha once again abruptly broke in to the conversation. '_WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!' _His inner voice cringed_._  
  
Sango's eye twitched in anger as she gave the hanyou another death glare that was meant as a silent threat. "Inuyasha!" she hissed under her breath.  
  
"It's alright, Sango…" Kagome waved her hands up in defence, giving the demon exterminator another smile of gratitude.  
  
"No, no it's not alright, Kagome-chan! Inuyasha apologise to Kagome-chan right now."   
  
The hanyou simply rolled his eyes and continued to grunt under his breath, stubbornly keeping up his tough-guy attitude. "Keh…"  
  
Kagome walked over and picked up the sad kit, who sulked on the edge of the lip of the well. "I'll be back in a day or so," she said rubbing his ears playfully.  
  
"Bye Kagome" the kitsune said as he snuggled a small hug before she put him down. Kagome gave all them all another smile as she picked up her belongings – the silence soon returned until Inuyasha decided to cut in once again.  
  
"Don't ignore me Kagome! I mean it, if you even attempt to climb that well –I'll know it and I won't let you pass!!" He growled taking a step closer toward her and the well.   
  
Kagome could not find it in her heart to repeat another argument, not after the night before. Still she could not understand why he was acting like this, pushing her away…then talking as though he cared, even showing her affection, to just rip her heart out at the last given moment. She snapped at that notion all thoughts of confusion lost, she would return home save the shrine-come back and give Inuyasha his argument. With her mind set, she turned her head and smiled up at the seething hanyou.  
  
"Inuyasha…" she said in the sweetest voice she could possibly muster.  
  
"What?!" he eyed her suspiciously.   
  
"SIT!"  
  
Inuyasha was sent head first into the ground. "BITCH!" he snarled, spitting dirt from his mouth. Kagome's smile widened with satisfaction and with one last goodbye, she jumped in to the well.  
  
Shippo lifted his small head up to glare down at the grounded hanyou. "You deserved that, you bastard!" he yelled out in anger.  
  
"Shippo!" Miroku was the first to take charge and calm the kitsune before the hanyou was free from the spell.   
  
He ignored Miroku's warning call and continued to bite down on his anger aiming it all at Inuyasha. "Its all your fault, you jerk!" his small voiced cracked with sobs.   
  
Inuyasha eyes darkened before he growled slightly, causing the cub to step back in fear.  
  
"You little brat, get back here!" He let loosed another growl as Shippo took off into the forest.  
  
"No! I hate you! If Kagome doesn't come back here… I'll never ever forgive YOU!" he shouted back, giving Inuyasha another death glare.  
  
"Shippo, calm down." Miroku and Sango motioned in unison.   
  
"NO!" His small upset voice echoed through the trees.  
  
"Shippo please come here…" Miroku shook his staff attempting to make it sound like an order rather than a plea.  
  
"I won't!" He stubbornly huffed in reply.  
  
"Shippo you puny little shit, get your kitsune ass back here!!" Inuyasha roared in anger as he stomped closer to the tree the small kit was hiding in.  
  
"NO…I HATE YOU INUYASHA!" He cried showing himself before taking off once again.  
  
"Oi…stupid little brat." Inuyasha seethed through clenched teeth.   
  
Sango moved closer toward the frozen hanyou, "Inuyasha, I'm sure he didn't mean it…" she reassured him with a small smile.  
  
"Aa, I agree with Sango. He's just upset about Kagome-sama leaving so soon." Miroku added.  
  
Inuyasha's head and eyes found the ground just as he sighed, "Maybe…" he said quietly before lowering to the ground into a slouch.   
  
Sango looked up at Miroku and motioned with her eyes and with a quick nod he made up his excuse, "I…I'll go check on the little fuzz ball."  
  
Sango smiled thankfully before turning her attention onto the sulking hanyou on the ground below her. "Inuyasha, what's wrong?" she asked carefully.   
  
"Nothing" he snapped turning his head up and away from her knowing gaze. She was making him feel uncomfortable and he hated it when she stared at him with that knowingly overly sensitive face of hers. Worse than Kagome's stare, Sango had a knack for this sort of thing.   
  
"Inuyasha…" she began, but was cut off when Inuyasha suddenly barked out a small grunt before sounding off all at once.  
  
"I wouldn't care if she never came back and who needs that little bastard hanging around anyways!" He continued shaking his head and crossing his arms over his chest stubbornly.  
  
"Inuyasha…" She tried once more to gain his attention, but he ignored it and went on with his complaining…  
  
"They're both the same! They play with my emotions and slam me in the ground then tell me they hate me! WHY THE FUCK SHOULD I CARE IF THEY HATE ME!!" He growled, digging his claws into his arms under his sleeves.  
  
"Inuyasha…Kagome-chan and Shippo do not hate you." Sango desperately tried to calm and reassure the hot-headed dog-demon.  
  
"…"  
  
"You don't really believe that?" She asked that quietly, taking a seat beside him.  
  
"…"  
  
"Inuyasha, What's going on between you two?" she began to confidently ask him. '_This is where he normally swears and says mind your own business_' she thought.   
  
Inuyasha looked over at her and narrowed his eyes tilting his face slightly to one side, "Feh, no fucking chance, Sango! Nothings wrong and even if there was, I wouldn't be fucking stupid enough to tell anyone about it! So back the heck off already!"   
  
_'That does it, that ungrateful excuse for a man!_' "Well excuse me for being concerned for one of my so-called friends! Kagome-chan means a lot to me and believe it or not, you do too!" she (She) stopped to take in some air before continuing, "I'm only trying to help both of you before something REALLY bad happens and you end up messing everything up and regretting it for the rest of your MISRABLE existence!!"   
  
Inuyasha actually flinched, his ears flattening instantly to his head. "Shit, what's with you…?" he mumbled under his breath quietly.  
  
Sango's eye twitched slightly, "Don't you see what you're doing to Kagome-chan? Not only her, this is affecting Shippo also…and before you start getting all 'I don't care about that little brat'" she quickly added, seeing the expression on the hanyou's face. "You can stop with the demon pride crap…you are his only family, you and Kagome-chan…" Her face softened slightly before continuing, "Think about it, Inuyasha."  
  
Inuyasha sat quietly taking in what Sango had just said, in some ways along the same lines of what he had been thinking of earlier that day. He was confused and angry with both of them, but at the same time his demon instincts were yanking him down, making them twist and pull in both directions. Kagome pulling on one string while the small kitsune cub pulled on the other, and now they both united as one and pulled together and Inuyasha's string snapped. Sango had no idea how he was feeling yet she just reminded him what he already knew…his family needed him, and right now all of them where hurting and it was a due to one person.   
  
_Me_, he thought with another inward sigh. _Shippo was right this is my entire fault…_  
  
He wanted to put things right again and bring his family back together. First, he would get the brat back on his side, then the hard bit would be to apologise to Kagome…but he was determined to fix things.  
  
--  
  
So peeps will Inuyasha notice the MARK!? Eh wonders what he'll do once he does see it???? epp…I'm not gonna give it away :P stay tuned till next time!   
  
a/n: I really hated editing the lemon scene, but I hope it made sense even if it wasn't the full NC-17 version. I really am trying to keep the lime down to PG-13 level for all those who begged me not to go R rated, but the sensual scenes go with this plot line. I also keep being asked when Kagome will get over the dark miko powers? Will the shrine and well be saved? The answers _will_ be revealed so I'm not going to give it away! :P   
  
Now onto my _reviewers_ (once more)…threats and constructive feedback have been taken in with open arms! Thank you so much for keeping me posted and letting me know that you want me to continue this… I'm more than happy with you guys! Please continue it really does help me write more!! (& quicker!) I also apologise for the long delay.


	5. The Claim

**Disclaimer**: Inuyasha and all related characters belong toRumiko Takahashi**… *  
  
note**: rated **PG-13**, R in future chapters for adult situations and suggestive sexual content(lemon/lime/fluff) Please respect this rating and read on with caution.   
  
**Warning: Small amounts of Lime (PG-13 rated).  
** ****

_Special thanks goes to my __beta reader __Lynda!! *_****

  
  
by: Angelstars*  
email: angtanuk@yahoo.co.uk  
beta reader: **nekochan (614) *******

----  
  
Unbreak My Heart

5.5 – **The Claim ****  
**  
--_Last Chapter…_  
  
Inuyasha sat quietly taking in what Sango had just said, in some ways along the same lines of what he had been thinking of earlier that day. He was confused and angry with both of them, but at the same time his demon instincts where yanking him down making them twist and pull in both directions. Kagome pulling on one string while the small kitsune cub pulled on the other, and now they both united as one and pulled together and Inuyasha's string snapped. Sango had no idea how he was feeling yet she just reminded him what he already knew…his family needed him, and right now all of them where hurting and it was a due to one person.   
  
_Me_, he thought with another inward sigh. _Shippo was right this is my entire fault…_  
  
He wanted to put things right again and bring his family back together. Firstly he would get the brat back on his side, then the hard bit would be to apologise to Kagome…but he was determined to fix things.  
  
--_Continuation…  
  
*The minds eye, to see with your heart not with thy eyes, but look to the soul for there you will find the key_…*  
  
Kaede's thoughts continued to repeat in her mind… (ever since Kagome's sudden shift of power she had become restless). The older Miko could not sleep and had gone off food for over a week. She had become aware of the change the night Kagome had returned from her time-she remembered the night clearly.  
  
*_Flashback_*  
  
Kaede had finished her nightly ritual when she felt a shift in the air causing her to shudder.   
  
Her prayer beads hung from around her hand and twisted around her middle finger as she kneeled at a small shrine alter that had been built to hold her older sister, Lady Kikyo.   
  
Kikyo's bones now rested in peace and Kaede prayed and protected the grave nightly since Inuyasha and Kagome had laid her to rest once more.   
  
She felt a chill crawl up her spine when the air above the shrine darkened and the moon disappeared under a looming cloud of thunder and lightning. Removing herself from the shrine the priestess took to the night looking up at the sky following the rain clouds as they churned under the moons light.    
  
Her eye skimmed along the fallen trees at the edge of Inuyasha's forest following the path of broken bushes and signs of roughage within the overgrowth.  Once again her eye set its sights this time on a lone figure. All too soon the quiet of the night was interrupted as the figure let loose a shrilling scream that echoed all around the cavern it kneeled in. Sparks of lightning surrounded the being, twisting and engulfing within its body pulling dark mist into the depths of dip.   
  
_"Shit! Kagome? Kagome?!"_  
  
The voice of the hanyou called out before coming into view. Kaede watched Inuyasha rush to her side but his path was blocked as an extremely powerful miko shield that banished him from getting any closer to the fallen Miko. The older miko's eye widened when Inuyasha got flung back, hitting the ground with a sickening thud before jumping to his feet and fighting the miko energy furiously. She looked on in amazement captivated by the hanyou's desire to reach out and touch the girl's shoulder. He succeeded, but with a price.   
  
She could do nothing but watch as the hanyou's soul left his body and wrapped itself around the young woman's body instantly calming the darkness that whirled around them both. However, it did not return to his own body, instead it fused within her and with a bright flash of light it suddenly went dark.   
  
Kaede covered her face protectively as the light faded into darkness she skimmed the area once more for signs of life of that of the hanyou and young miko.   
  
The cavern contained nothing but tarnished grass and trenched slightly where two bodies had fallen, but Kagome and Inuyasha were nowhere in sight.   
  
_Disappeared._ Was her last thought as she turned to retreat back to the village.   
_  
*end flashback*  
  
_Sighing she continued grinding a batch of herbal medication. Still her mindful thoughts redeemed themselves on what she already knew.  
  
Time was most precious and her time only grew shorter.  
  
_The time has come...  
_  
 --  
_  
_Kagome paced her bedroom floor anxiously. Her mother had received a phone call from the council; they had requested her audience earlier that afternoon – (and upon hearing her mothers voice Kagome's stomach had not been able to settle). It was going to one of those _days_…her grandfather had pulled yet another childish tantrum and locked himself up in a corner of the shrine, threatening never to leave in protest. Souta was sulking in his room and she was near making herself sick with worry.   
  
She sighed and stopped pacing to take a rest from the giddiness she felt churn inside of her.  _'I really have to get my head together!'_ She thought inwardly in attempt to calm the nausea. With another soft sigh she gathered her fully packed backpack from the floor giving it the once over, this would be her final trip through the well; if this was the news she and her family had been expecting.   
  
Kagome knew this time would come. She tried her best to help convince the council that the shrine had sacred roots and deemed a second chance. Her efforts had supposedly been noted, Kagome's eyes rolled back in annoyance. Why would they not they listen to her? She knew it was a long shot but they were talking about destroying her only path to Inuyasha…and her friends.   
  
Her eyes soon found comfort in her reflection as she sat in front of her dresser, unconsciously her hand moved up to pass over the small mark that had appeared the day before. Her fingers gingerly brushed over the red and purple looking rash, it was not stinging or making her feel discomfort-it almost felt warm and tingly and when she passed her fingers over it; it would soothingly pulse as if it was beating like a heart. Kagome felt the heat stir under her fingers when her eyes suddenly glazed over, draining of all its colour…   
  
**_Flashback_**   
  
Soft lips caressed her skin trailing from her jaw, down her chin finally reaching her neck. Warmth surrounded her as she trembled, anxiously awaiting yet more sensual touches.  
  
His soothing words echoed around her, as his warm lips trailed along her neckline. Her hair was gently pushed to one side, her eyes now opening to gaze up at her lover.   
  
Golden with desire. He smiled and ran his fingers through her hair while the other stroked her arm.   
  
She watched as his face moved toward hers, tips of noses touched. His gentle words were calming to her ears and made her heart skip a beat.   
  
She closed her eyes before moaning when he started to move his lips lower reaching the small of her neck. She shivered at his touch and closed her eyes, allowing him to suck harder off her neck.   
  
She gasped when sharp fangs nipped her skin-sending a warm pulsing sensation from head to toe…  
 

**   
  
Her eyes grew wide as she pulled her hand away from the mark. Breathing heavily she blinked with confusion before bringing herself around from the intense memory.   
  
"I-Inuyasha…" She whispered bringing her hand up to her heart, "he did this?"   
  
Kagome's eyes widened with realisation, her thoughts focusing mainly on the small parts of forgotten memories.   
  
_Inuyasha arguing with her, the hurt, the focused Miko energy, the kiss they shared… and the aftermath of that kiss_.   
  
'_Does Inuyasha remember? If so, why would he push me away? Didn't he feel the same way? Did he think it was all a mistake?'_ Her perplexed thoughts threw her over the edge and soon she found herself sobbing slightly.   
  
'_Why am I getting so upset over him?! __He's an idiot. Violent, selfish, always pissed off…'_ She attempted to console herself while wiping away stray tears and putting on a brave face, but no matter how many times she tried to reason herself short of his commitment toward her-she failed miserably...  
  
_'He does protect me with his life, he's always at my side, he would never leave me or let any harm come to me, he cares for me in his own way'. _She sighed before leaning into her hand,_ 'he's extremely jealous…gorgeous, strong…domineering'_…  
  
"Kagome?" An uncharacteristically male voice spoke from behind her pulling her out of her dream-like thoughts.   
  
--  
  
Inuyasha had not slept at all that night; he found shelter in his usual branch to think. Not that it helped any, he mostly argued with himself - his pride getting the better of him while his conscience bereted him for his out burst and behaviour the day before (Déjà vu). Miroku had checked up on him that morning and left him some fresh vegetables with long grain rice at the root of the god tree, but Inuyasha did not even attempt to leave his brooding place…  
  
The silence from the forest had not made it easy, he could hear his thoughts clearly and it was getting to him. As if answering his silent plea, his ears soon began to twitch upon hearing the sound of small footsteps. Inuyasha lowered his eyes and peered through the leaves of the branches when his nose picked up on the familiar scent of the kitsune cub.  
  
"I-Inuyasha?" came the hesitant young voice as he appeared into Inuyasha's line of sight.

  
Keeping his cool proudly at the arrival of the kit, "Aa, what is it?" He replied, trying his best not to be so abrupt.  
  
There was a sound of leaves brushing together followed by the feel of small vibrations at the lower end of the tree before a pair of solemn eyes peered up through a branch in front of the proud hanyou. 

Inuyasha watched the kit through the corner of his eye; Shippo was fumbling about with his paws his eyes downcast slightly, looking as though he was contemplating something. 

"Well?" Inuyasha growled slightly, instantly regretting it when the fox-youkai jumped at the tone.  
  
"I'm sorry…Inuyasha" he quietly but quickly apologised.   
  
Inuyasha's eyebrow rose as he eyed up the kitsune suspiciously. "You're saying you're sorry?" he asked, leaning down and over the skittish cub.  
  
Shippo lowered his head and nodded, "Inuyasha, I didn't mean what I said…I was angry and hurt."  
  
Inuyasha rubbed his temple and shook his head slightly, "You said sorry?" he repeated.  
  
Shippo jerked his head up, keeping his eye contact on the confused hanyou. "Yes…why is that so hard to believe?" The cub retorted, narrowing his small eyes in annoyance.  
  
Inyasha's smile curled at his lips baring one fang as his head lowered down to meet the kitsune's narrowed eyes. "You've never apologised before, brat! What gives?" he growled slightly.  
  
Shippo stuck his nose in the air and held his head up high, bringing his arms over his chest mimicking the hanyou's proud pose. "Nothing gives, Inuyasha! I'm not that much of a_ selfish_ ass-that allows his massive pride to get in the way of saying you're sorry-after saying the _wrong_ things to someone you care for!" he emphasised before widening his eyes. "… Not that I care for you or anything!" he quickly added, rolling up into a small ball waiting for the hanyou to lash out at him.  
  
_1, 2, 3…  
_  
_Nothing…  
  
_Shippo slowly opened one of his clenched eyes and peeped up at Inuyasha curiously. Inuyasha was just staring at him, his face lacking of any particular give away as to what he was feeling after that comment.   
  
Gulping, Shippo freed himself from his tightened curl and moved closer to the disturbingly calm hanyou in front of him.   
  
"Inuyasha?" he daringly asked, moving inches toward him.   
  
Inuyasha did not flinch or reply as the small kit reached out with a shaky hand and lightly tapped the hanyou on the shoulder. Without any indication of force from the kitsune Inuyasha swayed slightly, causing the fox to jump out of the way when the hanyou actually began to fall from the branch he was perched upon.    
  
Shippo watched with widened eyes as Inuyasha descended toward the ground and hit it with a loud thump causing the cub to cringe slightly.   
  
"I guess he was in shock," he mumbled to himself before hopping down from the tree to land on Inuyasha's back. "Inuyasha, are you alright?" he asked the grounded hanyou below him.  
  
Moaning in reply, Inuyasha mumbled something about "Feeling like shit" before getting up from the ground and pushing the cub off his back.   
  
"You little bastard! You did that on purpose!" he growled under his breath shading his eyes under the bangs of his hair.   
  
"Did what on purpose?!" came the reply.  
  
"You're just a bloody cub, how the hell did you do that?! Come here…" Inuyasha said darkly baring a fang menacingly.   
  
"Wha…??" he squeaked, backing up from the Inu-youkai in front of him._  
_  
"I said come here…" he repeated, swiping his claws out at the kitsune.   
  
Shippo screeched and took off into the forest crying out for Sango and Miroku to save him from the demented hanyou.   
  
Inuyasha stood his ground and sighed. He was not in any mood to play chase today, the kit had done enough to him already.   
  
_'Damnit!_' he growled inwardly, taking off in the direction of the well. '_How'd he make it look so fucking easy to do?!'  
  
_(Of course that meant why couldn't _he _apologise as easy as that when he knew _he_ were in the wrong?)  
  
--

  
Inuyasha neared the well at top speed, he had to apologise to Kagome, their time together for the last week had been spent tearing each others throats out – She was leaving him soon and he did not want to leave their relationship in bad terms.   
  
Just as he was about to jump into the well Kaede called out to him beckoning him toward her.   
  
Grumbling about how her timing sucked, he did as he was told.  "What is it now, baba?"  
  
"Inuyasha, bring Kagome back. I have to speak to her…" The old miko said ignoring the hanyou's rudeness and tone.  
  
Inuyasha said nothing but nodded knowingly…  
  
As he made it to the other side he was greeted by the sweet smell of Kagome, but it also seemed to faintly be off. Different almost.   
  
_Tears_   
  
"Stupid girl! She's crying again."   
  
_'Because of you no doubt!'_   
  
"Shut up!" He growled, hopping out of the well and toward Kagome's window.  
  
As he reached up to slide the window to enter her room, the salty taste intensified sending his senses in to a frenzy of guilt and worry. He cringed upon hearing her sob, she obviously had no clue he was right behind her.  
  
"Kagome?" he quietly called for her. She seemed to be a little jumpy when she turned to meet his gaze.  
  
"Inuyasha…" She paused before continuing, "Inuyasha, what are you doing here?" she managed to ask, unconsciously lowering her head to the side in order to cover the mark on her neck.  
  
Inuyasha looked at her oddly eyeing her every move. He did not sense any kind of hostility in the air and she had not shouted at him (which was a good thing) yet…  
  
"Umm, are you alright, Kagome?" he asked, mimicking her head movements to the side so his eyes stayed in contact with her own.  
  
Kagome nodded and blushed slightly. Inuyasha noticed the blush instantly and grew suspicious. "Then what's with this?" he asked, indicating to her strange position.  
  
"Oh!" She smiled nervously pointing at her neck and head, "I-I didn't sleep to well and I think I umm pulled a muscle or something." She quickly made up silently praying he would take the bait and ask no more questions.  
  
"Then you're not alright." He snorted crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at her sternly.  
  
_'There goes wishful thinking…_' "Its nothing, Inuyasha. Honestly." She reassured him.   
  
Grunting with his usual "Keh!" He stomped up to her, closing the gap between them so he could get a better look at her supposed discomfort.   
  
Kagome took a small back step when he got a little 'up to close and personal' and invaded her space.   
  
"Inuyasha, I said it was fine!"   
  
"Let me look at it wench!" came his reply as he reached out to grab her toward him.   
  
His hand clenched over her shaky arm when he froze.   
  
His first reaction was to run. He had no idea why, but his legs would not move like his brain had stopped functioning. He cursed inwardly. His second thoughts were '_What the fuck?_' and then came the How, when, and why? questions.   
  
How the hell did this happen?  
  
When the hell did this happen?  
  
Why the hell didn't I notice this earlier!?  
  
His nose twitched once again just to make sure he was not wrong about what he smelt. It did not lie. He had picked up on her sent intensely when he neared her, but his brain seemed to shut down, and he could not even move let alone say a damn word!   
  
_Shit. _His mind swore as his hold upon her arm tightened in a lame attempt of reassurance on both their parts.   
  
Kagome awkwardly looked up at his golden eyes, which were out of focus and widened. '_Oh gods, he knows…'_ her heart leaped out of her chest when she felt his hand around her arm tighten. She could not hide the mark on her neck any longer there was little or no point now. Taking in a small breath she slowly lifted her head keeping her eyes upon the hanyou in front of her.   
  
Inuyasha watched her as she moved her head from its position revealing the last piece of evidence to prove he was not dreaming the whole thing up.   
  
He let go of her arm and unconsciously stepped back from her.  
  
_'Gods what have… I done?!'_  
  
"_Kagome_…"   
  
--  
  
a/n: Oh now this is where the truth finally comes out – more plot twists on the way peeps, and what does this have to do with Kaede? Will the well be sealed forever? Or will an unknown '_family_' member save the Higurashi shrine?    
  
Once again I'd like to say a **BIG Thank You** to all my reviewers! You've kept me inspired to keep up with this fic…I personally found it hard to write this chapter, I don't like it that much – ('cept when Shippo accidentally pushes Inuyasha out of the tree)   
   
-**For those who wish to know of the full unedited NC-17 version of this fic – I have it in parts I can put it all together and send it on to you via email, but I am planning on uploading it on to MediaMiner sometime soon. Let me know if you're interested…  
  
**Small Plug – For all those who love AMV's (Animé Music Video's) I have loads, but this happens to be one of my all time favs - **Kagome's Sorrow** by Lovable Neko Kyou _a tribute to Inuyasha and Kagome – _taken from_Inuyasha: Affections Touching Across Time (The Movie) _*spoilers ahead for all who haven't seen the movie!*  
  
Download it here: www.geocities.com/musicvideos133/


	6. Without Thinking

** Disclaimer**: Inuyasha and all related characters belong toRumiko Takahashi**… *  
  
note**: rated **PG-13**, **R** in future chapters for adult situations and suggestive sexual content(lemon/lime/fluff) Please respect this rating and read on with caution.   
 ****

_Special thanks goes to my __beta reader __Lynda!! *_****

  
by: Angelstars*  
email: angtanuk@yahoo.co.uk  
beta reader: **nekochan (614) *******

----  
  
Unbreak My Heart

6.6 – **Without thinking**  
  
--_Last Chapter…  
_  
He let go of her arm and unconsciously stepped back from her.  
  
_'Gods what have…have I done?!'_  
  
"_Kagome…"_   
  
--_Continuation…  
  
_"_Kagome_…"Inuyasha froze losing his voice; the expression upon his face was one of sadness. '_What have I done?! Oh gods, Kagome…I'm so sorry!'_ his mind screamed. _'It was wrong of me to do what I did to you!'  
  
I know now why you said you…hated me. Whatever I did…but I-I don't remember!!_  
  
Kagome watched Inuyasha out the corner of her downcast eyes. _'He remembers, he doesn't want me; he's regretting it already! Gods, why did I let this happen?? '  
_  
Sighing, "Inuyasha?" She quietly spoke reaching out to lead them to her bed to sit down.   
  
Inuyasha allowed himself to follow her but refused to make eye contact with her as they sat together in silence.  
  
With another sigh, she reached up and yanked at his ear, "Inuyasha, talk to me!"   
  
Inuyasha's dog-ears twitched as he winced back flattening them on top of his head. Kagome weakly smiled looking up at him with saddened eyes.   
  
"Gomen ne, Inuyasha." She blushed slightly, subconsciously bringing her hand up to massage her mark.   
  
He smiled for her, but she could still see the sadness in his gaze. Was he feeling that much regret, that he was truly unhappy about what had happened between them?  
  
Inuyasha pulled her a little nearer, tilting her head up by her chin inspecting the reddish tainted mark upon her pale skin. Without thinking his hand brushed up against her nape and tenderly touched the mass of bruised skin. Hearing her small gasp, he hesitantly looked into her eyes searching for any signs of remorse. Instead of that, he could only find hints of panic, worry and sadness.   
  
Kagome felt his clawed hand caress the mark as she involuntary gasped upon feeling it pulsate. She swallowed back yet more nausea from the back of her throat. "Inuyasha…I-we have to talk about this…" She started closing the space between them.  
  
Inuyasha nodded lowering his eyes away from her gaze. "We have to go back through the well first. Kaede asked for you to return with me…" he quietly informed her.  
  
Kagome's heart sank. "Oh, ok" she replied equally quiet.  
  
--      
  
"KAGOME!"   
  
Kagome's smile grew upon hearing the kit yell with excitement. "Nice to see you too, Shippo" she greeted him with a quick ruffle of fur on top of his head.   
  
The kitsune flashed her a huge grin and hopped off her lap to search the contents of her backpack. Inuyasha eyed the curious cub as he burrowed through it in search of his treat. His red fox tail swaying with happiness when his head popped out, his huge smile growing as he munched contently on his chocolate bar.   
  
Kagome affectionately watched the kit munching down on the bar as he sat beside Inuyasha. Her eyes soon found his and with a sad smile she diverted them as Kaede made her entrance.  Questionably, Kagome looked up at the wise miko, she was holding onto more than one scroll and a batch of what looked like herbal leaves and some other concoctions.   
  
The older woman smiled warmly at Kagome.  
  
"Shippo, I have to talk to Kagome and Inuyasha…alone. Go on now, off with ye." She said to the chocolate smudged mouth cub.   
  
With that the fox-cub scurried out of the room. Stopping close enough to over hear the two miko's and hanyou talking…  
  
Kaede turned toward the hanyou and girl who sat across the room from her. "I have something to tell ye, Kagome…" she started.   
  
--   
  
"I'm Home!"  Kagome's mother greeted as she opened the front door of the shrine. She smiled when Souta ran down the stairs and started to bombard her with questions.   
  
"Mom! Is everything ok? When do we have to leave? I don't wanna go!!"  
  
"Calm down, Souta." She said placing her hand on the young boys shoulder. "I have some great news…although a little strange…" She smiled once more.   
  
"Where is Kagome?"   
  
"Inuyasha-Oniisan took her through the well."  Souta replied, "What's the news, Mom?!" he (He) continued jumping up and down anxiously.   
  
"Hold on, let me call your grandfather. Is he still in that room?"  
  
"Yep!" The boy nodded.   
  
"No! I'm not leaving this room. You can't make me!" She heard him call out from behind the closed doors of his den.    
  
"Come out this instant! Stop acting like a spoilt brat!" Mrs Higurashi berated him. The door slid open and a very unhappy old man stalked out, arms firmly and arrogantly wrapped over his chest. "What?"  
  
Smiling she continued telling the two of the news. "It seems we have an estranged family member. They claim to have the papers we lost a few years ago, and that the land was indeed private and under council law, we get to keep the land rent-free!" Her smile grew as she clapped her hands together in excitement _and_ relief. "Can you believe it?"  
  
"Wha?!"   
  
"Mom does that mean we can stay and Inuyasha will be able to visit still?!" Souta asked innocently, looking up to his mother with hopeful eyes.   
  
"Hai, Souta." She nodded, "It is good news."   
  
"Wait a moment; the Higurashi's have no other family members! This whole thing smells fishy if you ask me." Jii-chan scoffed turning his head and closing his eyes.  
  
"Oh, grandfather, never look a gift horse in the mouth." Mrs Higurashi shook her head chuckling.  "I did ask the council for the name of this person."   
  
The old man opened one eye casually, "What did they say?"  
  
"He only went by Mr Higurashi. His initial is on the new lease."    
  
--  
  
"No… No if this is some kind of sick ploy to get me to stay here, then I'm not going to believe it!" Kagome jerked up from the floor clenching her hands tightly. "I won't!"   
  
"I am sorry child" Kaede apologised, looking up at the desperate girl.   
  
"No, how can you just know? How can you just sit there and tell me that!?" She replied shaking her head from side to side, the tears rushing from the corners of her eyes.   
  
Kaede lowered her head away from the girls teary-eyed gaze. "Kagome, I have been sick for some time."  
  
Kagome looked down at the older woman, "Then tell me what symptoms you're experiencing! I can get medicine from my time." She pleaded with her.   
  
"This has no cure, not even your medicines can help me now." Kaede stated.   
  
"Kaede, please. Please tell me…"   
  
Shaking her head in defeat the old woman stood to offer the girl comfort. "Kagome. Child, listen to me. I am sorry that I cannot help ye in your time of need." She said looking her straight in the eye.  
  
Kagome's confused look made the older miko smile slightly. "Wha-what do you mean?" she asked curiously.   
  
"Your miko powers are stirring."   
  
"I-I don't feel any different…" She said, shaking her head slightly but taking a small look over her shoulder in the direction of the uncomfortably quiet hanyou.   
  
"You're experiencing problems at the moment. Ye have allowed yourself to become vulnerable; unaware, ye have allowed resentment and pain cloud your judgments." Kaede continued.    
  
"Ye have let your miko powers control ye, rather than take control of them."   
  
Kagome lowered her head slightly; she had been acting strange lately. That and the serious tension between herself and Inuyasha were disturbing her.   
  
"Here. These are for ye." Kaede said handing Kagome the scrolls and a few herbal medicines.   
  
"I have already discussed arrangements with the monk and Inuyasha." The older miko explained to Kagome.  "I leave everything I own to ye and Inuyasha."   
  
"What?" the hanyou's voice interrupted the miko's conversation.   
  
"Hai, I leave my personal possessions to Kagome." She replied pointing to Kagome,  "My land will belong to ye, Inuyasha."  She finished emphasizing the hut and plot around it.   
  
"Inuyasha, may I be alone with Kagome?"  
  
Inuyasha, wide-eyed, nodded and obediently left the room.   
  
"Once I am gone. Ye will be the last." The elder spoke quietly making her way to a nearby futon.   
  
"What does that mean?" Kagome asked following her.   
  
"Ye will understand in time." She replied before resting herself onto the futon. "I am tired, child."   
  
Kagome sat at her side and looked down at her with a worried glance, "Would you like me to…" the old miko lifted her hand to the girls shoulder.   
  
"I wish to be alone now," she simply stated quietly.  
  
 "Oh…" Kagome answered lowering her eyes.  
  
-- _that evening…  
_  
Jealousy. That shitty emotion Inuyasha suffered from on a regular basis. Kouga or that human from Kagome's world provoked that emotion. But, there was no other male competition to worry over; Kagome was with him and staying with him over night by choice. So what was with the jealousy?  
  
It was stupid. He was too possessive of her, too unwilling to see her with anyone unless it was _him_. He could not stand the thought that any one else could see _his_ Kagome the way he did.  
  
_What if you craved something you had, could have, and didn't have at the same time? Can you be jealous of that, of yourself? _  
  
_'Keh_ Inuyasha grunted under his breath, he was not in any mood to listen to his inner voices. He should be watching over Kagome and the small Kit who slept near her. That was more important than brooding over his emotional dilemma's (_However fucked up they may have been_)   
  
He once again turned his attention to Kagome. He held his breath watching her lithe figure sleeping soundly, her breathing lured and teased him. He wanted to see the mark again. He needed to see it-touch it.   
  
Instinctively, Inuyasha stood up and moved over to Kagome and crouched over her. He stroked her cheek, tenderly trailing his claws lower and over her neck. He quickly realised what he was doing, and drew his hand back, shocked.   
  
Clenching his fists at his moment's lapse his mind screamed at him to continue, she was officially _his_ mate. Touching her was allowed. Still, he found it hard to allow himself to take pleasure from her.   
  
Quickly, he returned to the tree he had found comfort in before Kagome awoke and found him. Cringing at the memory of the slap she backhanded him with the last time she found him hovering over her.   
  
Kagome was not asleep. She had been trying to but found no comfort. Suddenly something unexpected happened causing the young girl to involuntary shiver. She felt someone's hand touch her with utmost of tender care, and she knew whose hand it was. It shocked her, but inwardly relaxed her confused feelings.   
  
She slept on after that, thoughts of Inuyasha somewhat paused, but worries that tomorrow would bring yet more sorrow still churned in her stomach.   
  
--  
  
Kagome awoke to the sound of Sango cries.   
  
"Houshi-sama, quickly!"   
  
Blinking, she rubbed her reddish eyes and yawned picking up the half asleep kit. "Inuyasha?" she asked searching the campgrounds.  
  
Inuyasha stealthily landed behind her, "Kagome…" he started. Kagome jerked her head around and glared at him but face-faulted when she noticed the look upon the hanyou's face.  
  
"W-what is it Inuyasha?" she asked picking herself up off the ground.  
  
"It's Kaede." He simply replied. Kagome stood in silence, staring off into the forest before dropping the kit out of her arms and taking off.   
  
She needed to get away from the village. She wanted to be alone. Her whole world was collapsing in front of her very eyes and she felt helpless to prevent it from happening. She truly was cursed.  
  
--  
  
Shippo rubbed his behind, his small nose scrunched up as he looked up at the hanyou. "What's wrong?"   
  
"Nothing brat" Inuyasha evenly answered.   
  
"No! No there's something wrong, and just because I'm young you all ignore me. You never tell me a thing! It's not fair!!" He yelled up at the despondent inu-youkai.   
  
Inuyasha looked down at the cub. "Alright brat, I'll tell you what's wrong! Kaede, that old hag decided today was a good day to die. Kagome is also leaving us and no doubt the other humans we supposedly call _friend_ will leave also." He clenched his fists and snarled with anger,  "Humans are nothing but worthless walking corpses! They die or leave when it suits them! We don't need them…any of them!"   
  
Shippo watched Inuyasha with tear stained eyes. "I-Inuyasha, you don't mean that?" He asked through sobs.   
  
Growling the inu-hanyou picked up the kitsune and took off back to the village.   
  
As he reached the village Sango and Miroku were hovering over the few who had gathered around the respected Miko's patch.   
  
"Sango," he gruffly called out to the demon-exterminator, shoving Shippo into her arms.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"Inuyasha, where is Kagome-sama?" Miroku asked, coming up behind the shocked Sango.   
  
He did not reply.  
  
"Ah, another lovers' tiff ne?" he mused.   
  
"Houshi-sama, have respect!" Sango hissed. "You of all people should know better. Kagome-chan is mourning over her loss."  
  
"Shut up, bozu," Inuyasha growled finally. "She ran off, again. Look after the whelp until I get back." He ordered and with another sigh he took a step, and then leapt through the trees in search for Kagome.  
  
"It is better that Inuyasha be with Kagome-chan at the moment." Sango broke the silence.   
  
Miroku bowed slightly "I must apologise. Lady Kaede shall be missed; I did not mean to make a shamble of her honourable memory."  
  
"I'm sure you did not. I accept that apology, houshi-sama."  She smiled before continuing, "and I'm sure if Lady Kaede where here she'd agree with you on that rather bold statement you just made."   
  
"Aa, she did favour Inuyasha and Kagome's relationship. We all know that some thing hasn't been right with them...lately"  
  
Sighing, Sango nodded in agreement, as the small kit looked on long and hard after the hanyou's exit.   
  
_'I don't want Kagome to leave. I don't want Inuyasha to leave either. Will they both leave me? I just want this to all go away, if only I could do something to help them…'   
_  
--  
  
Inuyasha finally found her curled up into a small ball at the edge of the well. Quietly, he approached her.   
  
"Kagome?" he spoke softly reaching out to pluck her out of her depression. Kagome cringed when he touched her, causing the hanyou to retreat his attempt to console her.   
  
"What the hell is the matter with you?" He growled at her, shaking her, staring her in the eyes.  
  
Kagome thrashed out of his hold, her eyes till stinging with hot tears. "What the hell do you mean, _what's the matter with me_?! I just lost someone important to me. I'm leaving my home, my life, my friends…_you_ and all in a matter of days!" She shook her head violently. Clenching her fists she unintentionally began to let off streams of powerful, untrained miko energy. It whipped and crackled around her, pure white mixed with jet-black streaming bolts, flying from her in all directions.   
  
Inuyasha's first reaction was not quick enough, as he tried to back away from the burning miko energy. This was not like the other times, this felt different and out of control, like she was not even aware she was doing it.  
  
"Kagome!" He snarled as one of the streams hit him square in the chest, instantly throwing him off his feet.  
  
Kagome continued to shake and sob into her hands as she sank back into a tight curl. The miko power whirled and thrashed around her fragile body, when Inuyasha caught sight of the Shikon no Tama around her neck, it was also glowing brightly, cackling with pulsating energy.  
  
Inuyasha pulled himself up from the floor and crouched down in front of her. His eyes fixed on the jewel as he cautiously reached out to pull her closer into him. His instincts were all for comforting her, but did not trust her not to knock him down. He hated that. She had come to be very trustworthy and he learned over time that he could trust in someone once more. _But_, right now she was out of control and he needed to help her. In any way.   
  
 "Kagome…" He began, holding his gaze upon the Shikon no Tama. He had no idea why he felt the need to keep a close eye on it, but something was telling him to. "Calm down wench" he continued grabbing her shoulders to shake gently.   
  
Kagome jerked her head up and glared at him. "Get your hands off of me!" She cried angrily.   
  
Inuyasha ignored her demand and held onto her firmly.  "Listen to me Kagome, you have to calm down!" He said through clenched teeth. "Damn it wench, I told you-" He continued, but was cut off when Kagome jerked away from him.  
  
"You…you can't decide anything for me! You can't decide which time I choose! If I decide-"   
  
"I'm your mate! I can decide what you _can_ and _cannot_ do! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!" He snarled, teeth gleaming dangerously close to her face.   
  
Kagome froze under the powerful statement.   
  
Inuyasha was trying his hardest to catch his breath, but his blood was boiling and he could feel it rising slowly with every attempt of air.   
  
Their faces were inches apart, Kagome's breath caught in her throat as she watched Inuyasha's red banded tattoo's pulsate from one side of his face, no sooner had they emerged he had taken her into his chest and claimed her lips as his own.   
  
The force of the kiss hurled them to the ground, taking her down under him. They both slammed down together, his mouth smothered Kagome's slight cry as he deepened their kiss.   
  
She began to thread her fingers through his long silver hair when he pulled away from her, catching his own breath. "Inuyasha." She whispered, desperately arching her body into his. "Gods, Inuyasha. I want you. I need you."   
  
--  
  
**side note**: Some of you pointed out that Inuyasha is acting strangely or too stubborn. Like PsYcHoKeLl pointed out. Reasoning behind that is he's scared and confused, he has no kind of release from these feelings – he doesn't know how to show them so he reverts to being a jerk and has a well-balanced guard. Think of it this way- Inuyasha hasn't been around humans long enough to understand his own _human_ feelings that was until he met Kikyo long after his mother died. Kagome is the third human to give him unconditional love. His mother being the first, Kikyo then Kagome. After all, Inuyasha is half-demon, and that side has dominance over his human blood! Go fig…_  
_  
**a/n**: Next chapter: 7.7a – Part One:** Unspoken Desire **(ratedNC-17 lemon) so no uploading that one here on ff.net, I sorry. I will let you know where I'll be posting that chapter.  
  
- _Coming soon_… Chapter 7.7b – Part Two: **Hiru no Tsuki** (_Daytime Moon_)   
  
Many thanks and glomps to all my faithful reviewers! So many of you helped me continue writing, especially the threatening kind ^^; once again, I dare _not_ stop this fic. I want to live 0_o


	7. 7b: part two: Hiru no Tsuki

**  Disclaimer**: Inuyasha and all related characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi… *  
* Outlaw Star lyrics © respected artist.  
  
**note**: rated PG-13, R in future chapters for adult situations and suggestive sexual content (lemon/lime/fluff) Please respect this rating and read on with caution.  

  
  
 _Special thanks goes to my __beta reader __Lynda!! *_****

  
by: Angelstars*  
email: angtanuk@yahoo.co.uk  
beta reader: **nekochan (614) *******

----  
  
**Unbreak My Heart**

  
7.7b – part two: **Hiru no Tsuki** (Daytime Moon) 

  
-- _last chapter_…  
  
Taken from 7.7a – part one: **Unspoken Desires** (_NC-17 version Teaser_)   
  
She felt a need, and urgency to do this as if it would be her only chance.  "_Don't stop_."  She whispered her voice raspy under her breathlessness. Inuyasha gave into her desires and lowered his lips to meet hers once again in a passionate embrace…  
  
…  
  
With a mixture of pain so pleasurable it hurt so good, she whipped her head back and gripped onto him, clenching her fists into his hair, before screaming out his name through tightly clenched teeth. The evidence of release soon took over when she fell limply into his grip. Exhausted.   
  
The blood rush Inuyasha felt as he calmed down from his feral release was burning his veins; her intoxicating scent enticed his next move. The mark. He so clearly could see it from where Kagome was limply spread over his chest, worn from their mating. His amber depths watched her breathe evenly, her slumbering form spent completely. Inuyasha lowered his head to seat his chin on her shoulder holding his transfixed gaze upon the raised mark made by his own fangs.   
  
He had no memories of this experience. _Why_?   
  
His nose twitched slightly, another shift in her scent. She was dreaming.   
  
 -- _continuation_…  
  
* One soundless mid-day, the wind was so cheerful. Flower petals sway in the breeze as if they were sleepy. This serene feeling… Tell me, what's the word people use for it? Tell me a story that's locked away in the white-sand moon. Let me hear it as gently as light shining down… Will the time come? When you will know the pain in my heart? Then you'd be able to be gentler that you are now. Such a warm feeling… Tell me, what's the name that people give it? Softly, let me hear of the distant future, so bright it can't be seen, like a white-sand moon.  – '_Hiru no Tsuki' (Outlaw Star soundtrack)_  
  
--  
*  
Kagome frantically looked about in the darkness, she was alone once again.   
  
"Inuyasha! Don't leave me! Inuyasha…please don't leave me!!" Her voice carried, echoing all around her.   
  
Silence.   
  
"INUYASHA!"  
  
Her eyes snapped open and she found herself looking up into the face of Inuyasha. A wave of relief over took her just as she quelled her urge to kiss him. She chose not to disturb him while he slept; she felt he needed the most sleep-especially after what they had been doing hours ago. She blushed deeply at the small remembrance.   
  
Her thoughts soon turned darkly sombre when she felt the familiar heartache she so had gotten used to over the last week and a half.   
  
_Kaede__  
_  
Quietly, Kagome searched for her clothing only to discover them ripped to shreds. A small smile curled at her lips as she took the only intact piece of clothing she could wear. She slipped the red-fire rat haori over her small shoulders, its weight lay heavy on them and its length gathered at her ankles.   
  
Once satisfied with her coverage she shifted away from the slumbering hanyou and took to the back of the woods.    
  
Inuyasha's nose twitched as he opened one of his eyes. The lack of warmth gave away Kagome's presence, plus the fact her scent was now thinning out around him. Grunting, Inuyasha lifted himself from the ground, bringing himself into a crouch and lifted his nose in the air, taking in the direction in which Kagome's scent were strongest. He grumbled under his breath noticing the missing garment that belonged to him.  _Keh, stupid girl  
  
_Kagome stood at the foot of the Goshinboku tree, one hand lay upon the base of the trunk while the other rested over her heart, her head nestled against its reassuring bark. She closed her eyes and smiled as images of Inuyasha flashed before her.   
  
_The sacred tree is…important to me.  It will always be sacred to me. This tree holds more memories, special memories for me.    
  
Inuyasha…  
_  
"Don't you know I need you?" Her voice breached was barely above audible.   
  
_I don't know where I belong. Do I even exist? I come from the future, but I live in the past. How can I possibly fit in both time periods?   
  
If I leave, there is no turning back. If I stay, then I leave my family behind. My home. My friends. My school. My life.   
_  
"My life?" She began.  "Isn't my life here with Inuyasha?"   
  
_I'm so confused. I don't even know who I am anymore. Where I belong. If I even belong?   
_  
Sighing, she opened her eyes and looked up into the depths of its beauty, "Kaede-bachan, why did you have to go?"  
  
She could feel the breeze that brushed up against her face, caressingly soothing her. The warmth that circled around brought leaves up in a small tornado whirlwind-its small hints of foliage connecting to her skin. "What will happen to Inuyasha when I leave?" She whispered, breathing in the scent of freshly fallen dewdrops.   
  
The wind blew in her ear whistling its response, but Kagome seemed not to hear its answer. Her mind lay somewhere deep in thought, her eyes glazed over with sadness.  
  
"Do I have to leave so soon?" The last of her soft questions reached the sensitive ears of the Inu-hanyou, who stood above her from a distance.   
  
_"Kagome…"_  
  
--  
  
Inuyasha leaped from the branch he had been watching her from. "Kagome…" He murmured.   
  
"Kagome, talk to me." he (He) pleaded, feeling panic rise within him when she did not answer for the second time.  
  
This time he reached out and cupped her cheeks with his hands bringing her face up. He tried to look into her eyes, but every time he came close to, she altered her glance.   
  
"I'm so sorry…I'm so sorry…" She repeated, her voice raspy and hushed.   
  
Inuyasha was taken aback, confused, and worried all at the same time. "Kagome," He gently soothed, pulling her closer.  
  
She never responded but pulled away from him; once again he looked down with confusion set in his golden eyes.   
  
"Kago-" He began just as she interrupted him.   
  
Kagome backed away and turned her back on him, her voice distant and cold. "I need to be alone, Inuyasha. Please."   
  
Inuyasha was about to reach out and pull her back but within seconds, however, she was out of his sight as the mist clouded around her descending form.   
  
--  
  
*_Flash back_*  
  
"Can ye remember what I told thee at the beginning?" Kaede looked up at the inpatient hanyou in front of her.  
  
"Only by working together will ye be able to complete the Shikon no Tama."  
  
"Heh, so what?" He replied uninterested in anything the older woman had to say.   
  
"Inuyasha, was that not the truth?" She retorted, fumbling around a mixture of herbal leaves.  
  
Inuyasha's ears twitched with annoyance, "Aa, but what's that gotta do with the wench acting scarier than usual?! She's pissing out dark miko energy here and there…and all directed at me!?!" he emphasised with a clawed hand,  "What the fuck is with that?!"   
  
The older miko chuckled under her breath, "It seems Kagome is experiencing some minor side effects…"  
  
"Minor?! Fuck, is that what you call her trying to kill me??!??!" The high strung hanyou growled,   
  
"Listen Babaa, I don't give a shit about why, I just want to know who's doing this so I can kick shit outta them. Got it?! "   
  
"Its not that simple, Inuyasha. If it were I would tell ye. But I cannot say, I, myself do not know what is happening to Kagome." She replied shaking her head in a defeated sigh.  
  
"Keh!"  
  
… _This will only end in pain if ye continue to push Kagome aside._   
  
"I watched you from a distance. The night Kagome first came through the well." Kaede informed the peeved Inu-hanyou.  
  
"What?!" He snapped back jerking his head up to glare up at her.  
  
"Hai," she smiled,  "I could do nothing to help."   
  
Inuyasha raised one eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest, "Oh, I see… you just watched at a safe distance and let me get my ass fried." He sarcastically huffed before mumbling,  "Feh, thanks babaa."  
  
_Inuyasha, when ye reached out to touch Kagome there was a brilliant flash of light and when it disappeared…thee were gone._   
  
*_End Flash back_* _  
_   
_Keh, if that old woman would have just told me more…stupid old hag, why is it we need her now more than ever. Grrr this is pissing me off. Stupid humans. _Inuyasha thought inwardly, before following Kagome back to the small village.  
  
--_  
_  
Kagome entered the clearing of the forest, and continued through the village, ignoring the casting glances from the near by villages. Sango was watching over Kirara and Shippo as they slept under the shade of hut.   
  
"Kagome-chan?" She gasped, staring at her with widened eyes. "Kagome-chan, what happened? Are you alright?" She panicked, rushing to the young miko's side.   
  
Kagome looked up at her long-time female friend, "Hai, I am fine Sango." Her voice still filtered with sorrow.   
  
"Kagome-chan, why are you wearing Inuyasha's haori? Did something happen?" She asked, slowly eyeing the girl from head to toe for any abrasions or other signs of struggle. Inwardly berating herself over the insane thought of Inuyasha hurting Kagome. She knew better.  
  
Kagome meekly smiled, "My clothes…are umm…well…"  
  
Sango smiled reassuringly back, "No need to explain anything, Kagome-chan. I'm just concerned you may have gotten hurt or something." She lifted her gaze slightly. "Where is Inuyasha?"  
  
"He's not that far behind. In fact, he's in the largest tree west of here." She replied without thought.  
  
Sango looked over and toward where Inuyasha was perched in the tree Kagome said he would be.  Wide-eyed and in total awe at the seemingly unaware miko, Sango took the girl inside the hut turning only to see Inuyasha heading closer.   
  
--  
  
The hut was hauntingly cold and dark as the two female's entered the room Miroku meditated silently in.   
  
"Houshi-sama?" Sango whispered.  
  
One of eyes opened in reply. Before a smile crept over his lips, the gleam in his eyes twinkled. "Sango, Kagome-sama is back…" His eyes only just picking up on the young priestess attire.   
  
"Kagome-sama?" He asked instinctively getting up to approach the girl. Lingering hands were warned off when a threatening growl rumbled from the shadows of the room.  
  
"Ah, Inuyasha, I see you found, Kagome-sama" He eyed him suspiciously.   
  
"Back off, bozu!" He reddened angrily.  
  
Knowing that Inuyasha meant the unspoken threat the monk backed down, but still questioned the young girl about her, for better word, lack of clothing.   
  
His questions were answered with yet more growls, Miroku took the hint and set his jaw. The small group sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity, all happy with each other's company. However, the painful time had come for Kagome to annoyance her decision.  
  
"I'm going back" Her voiced pierced the silence.   
  
It was the hardest thing she had ever had to say, it pained her to even think it, so speaking it was killing her utterly.   
  
Kagome had gotten dressed into her miko robes and given back Inuyasha's fire-rat haori when the cub had yet to be told of the news.  
  
"No! You can't go, you can't leave! Kagome please…" His scratchy voice pleaded.  
  
"Shippo-chan, please understand. Its hard for me too." Kagome softly replied.  
  
The kitsune turned to face Inuyasha and bared his small fangs, as he fisted one hand into his palm. "I can't believe you're just going to let her GO!" He yelled at the hanyou.  
  
"Shippo-chan, don't shout at Inuyasha." Kagome begged reaching out to soothe his anger.   
  
Shippo jerked away from her reassuring hand, "Its all **his** fault!" He screamed bitterly, before taking off into the forest.  
  
"No…" Kagome gasped picking herself up to go after the cub.  
  
"Kagome, leave him be." Inuyasha quietly commanded her.   
  
"I don't understand" She lowered her head.  
  
"He has every right to be upset. Don't let it upset you, Kagome." Inuyasha stated.  
  
"But, its not your fault." She shook her head bringing her head back up. Inuyasha retuned her gaze knowingly.   
  
--  
  
Kagome finished giving Miroku a small friendly hug, kissing him once on the cheek. "Bye, Miroku-sama." She whispered, "Thank you for everything."  
  
"No, I thank you, Kagome-sama. " He whispered back, the intimidating growl behind him warned him to look but not touch.   
  
She smiled and turned to her best female friend, her sister she had come to love and look up to.   
  
"Sango, I'm going to miss you so much."   
  
"Kagome-chan, I'm going to miss you too " She replied taking Kagome into her arms.  
  
"Please promise me something, Sango?" Kagome whispered into her ear.  
  
"Anything," the demon huntress replied.  
  
"Let Miroku know how you feel."   
  
Sango's eyes widened a blush now apparent on her face. "Hai, Kagome-chan, I will keep that promise."   
  
With that she petted Kirara and looked up at Inuyasha. He nodded and picked her up onto his back. She took one last look, silently praying that Shippo would come back.   
  
"I love you guys." She waved at them as Inuyasha leaped out of the village.  
  
Once out of sight, Sango fell to her knees sobbing into her hands. Miroku was at her side instantly soothing her with words of utter most care.   
  
"Houshi-sama…" she whispered  
  
"Please Sango, call me Miroku." He replied picking up her chin and giving her a small kiss on the forehead.   
  
--  
  
Inuyasha landed smoothly a ways from the well putting his precious cargo down safely.   
  
With their faces only inches apart, they stared at each other, uncertain of what to do; their proximity had left them both speechless and breathless for several long moments.   
  


Time had undeniably frozen.  
  


"So…we both agree that the well be destroyed either end, ne?" Kagome quietly confirmed.  
  
"Hai" Inuyasha nodded.   
  
"I guess this is it then?" Kagome tried to smile.   
  
"Aa," Inuyasha paused, a pained look in his eyes, "Gomen, Kagome."   
  
"Inuyasha…" She breathed falling into his chest. Inuyasha's arms held her tightly to him, his cheek pressed on top of her head.  
  
He had messed up every chance to do anything right, but at the moment, doing things right was of the utmost importance. He needed to tell her the truth.   
  
"I don't really want you to go, Kagome. I never meant to say those things. I'm an ass and a jerk." He swallowed hard. This was harder than he thought it would be. Was it meant to hurt this much?  
  
"I-Inuyasha …" Kagome's muffled voice sharply chocked.    
  
Inuyasha pulled away from her at arms length. Both his clawed hands gripped at her shoulders, he leaned down and kissed her lips with all the emotion he could muster.   
  
Parting after the tender moment, "You call that a kiss?" Kagome prodded gently, her blue eyes peered into his auburn ones as if she were searching his soul.  
  
"Keh, bitch. You're so rude, shut up," he snorted, nipping her nose playfully.  
  
"For a moment there I thought you were going all serious on me?" She retorted and smiled sweetly at him, affectionately running her hand once through his hair.  
  
"Heh, no fucking chance!"   
  
Their smiles faulted slightly, whom were they trying to fool? The pain was ripping at both of their chests, their souls fought to keep their spirits as one. Though out of reach, the well being the only separator that connected their worlds together in harmony.  
  
The walls came crashing down. A small child-like voice reached their ears. "Kagome?"  
  
"Shippo-chan, I thought you weren't coming." Kagome chocked through tears.  
  
"I couldn't let you leave without saying good-bye, Kagome." His eyes downcast, "Kagome? May I call you Okaa-chan?" Shippo asked with a childish curiosity, which made Kagome smile.  
  
"Hai, Shippo-chan." She replied through streaming tears gathering the kit into her chest.   
  
Inuyasha listened on in silence as the small kitsune cub and surrogate mother said their final words. Having Shippo turn up seemed to make it hurt more, his heart was twisting with pain, and his breath was short.   
  
_Gods, get a fucking grip…_ he inwardly berated. Still, how many more times will his heart feel this pain? The truth be known, he wanted the pain to stop, he wanted to stop feeling all together.   
  
_The jewel can help with that…_  
  
_Shut up_   
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome's soft voice lulled him free of resentment. Her eyes were moist and blotchy from tears old and new, but she was the most beautiful sight and her heavenly smell always calmed him.   
  
With one last inhale of _his_ Kagome, he picked her up into his arms and took her to the edge of the well. Without words, their silent confessions, only truly bonded mates would understand, answered what was already known in each of their hearts.  
  
Then she was gone…  
  
--  
  
Inuyasha held his gaze upon the well, watching the dying magic as Kagome's retreating figure descended toward her time. Shippo was still in tears, wailing for her to come back. Slowly the hanyou made his way over to the kitsune and picked the boy up in his arms. Shippo did not flinch nor make any kind of resistance toward him as he lowered him away from the well to settle him nearer the edge of the forest.   
  
"Inuyasha!" Two familiar voices called from the direction of the woods.   
  
He did not reply as he mechanically stalked to the wells side, his hand reached for the tip of his sword handle, running it over to grip and unsheathe it. A tweak of his wrist and the fang appeared in its shinning glory.   
  
"Inuyasha! NO!" Sango and Miroku both yelled in unison.  
  
Still with no response he lifted the huge fang above his head-readying his final assault.   
  
"INUYASHA!!"   
  
Growling he began to focus all his energy around the glowing fang, "Stay the FUCK out of this!" He retorted angrily, bringing the sword down at such a speed that he never took notice of the approaching youkai behind him.   
  
There was a long silence followed by a heated wave of piercing energy of cackling light, which lit the area and yards around the forest of trees. The dying ambers of flame and smoke cleared the area.  
  
Two humans stood amongst the wreckage the attack had caused, trees and grass were burned to a crisp. The area was reeking of singed wood and burned flesh from any small defenceless creature that had once pondered about.   
  
The small kitsune's eyes widened with fear. His keen senses warning him of the impending danger they were all in. The demon-exterminator was the first to scream out, cutting into the forests silence.  
  
"INUYASHA!"   
  
The kitsune watched the rapid scene unfold in what seemed like slow motion. Miroku had pushed Sango to the ground in desperation to protect her from the attack. Inuyasha was in the middle of it all, his body hung limply from the huge beast youkai's jaws. The Tetsusaiga lay on the ground now fully shrunk to its original rusted form.   
   
There was so much blood the small kit felt nauseous from its intense smell. It was only when he realised where or whom the blood was coming from.   
  
_Inuyasha.  
_  
Eerie silence filled the fox-cubs sensitive ears. The sickly mustered smell of fresh blood filtered through his nose. The brownish darkened red tint that tainted the ground plagued his sight.   
  
_Inuyasha…  
_  
Then everything went dark…the last of his thoughts clear.  
  
_They both left me…  
  
_--  
  
Next chapter: 8.8 – **If I could turn back time**  
_  
_**Author note**: I'm so sorry about the major angst! I promise it will be a **HAPPY** ending! Next chapter will no doubt confuse you all 0_o; but hopefully it will all make sense toward the end! – I got major inspiration for this chapter from the movie - _Affections touching across time_ (I watched it twice on a row so I got pretty much stuck into it!) May I just add: I am a **MANGA** fan _only_! (Darker than the anime) Sorry peeps if you think I follow the Animé 0_o; I have ordered my imports – episodes 1-96 all on DVD (cost me loads) – and its still not come! So I use all my Inu knowledge and base it on the Manga… sorry if ya confused by that! Eep!   
  
-- Once again glomps to all my reviewers- I will get around to shout outs at the end of this, cause ya all been so good to me ='( I wanna cry *especially since this chapter upset me (and I wrote it!)  
**   
Chapter 7.7a** – part one:** Unspoken Desire **(Rated NC-17) is now available at: Mediaminer.org under the same penname and title of fic. This url address should be here, if ff.net has striped it, then it will be in my bio (click on my penname to take ya straight there)**  
  
**


	8. If I could turn back time

**  Disclaimer**: Inuyasha and all related characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi… *  
  
  
**note**: rated PG-13, R in future chapters for adult situations and suggestive sexual content (lemon/lime/fluff) Please respect this rating and read on with caution.  

  
_Special thanks goes to my __beta reader __Lynda!! *_****

  
by: Angelstars*  
email: angtanuk@yahoo.co.uk  
beta reader: **nekochan (614) ***   
  
  


----  
  
**Unbreak My Heart**

8.8 – **If I could turn back time**

  
-- _last chapter_…  
  
The kitsune watched the rapid scene unfold in what seemed like slow motion. Miroku had pushed Sango to the ground in desperation to protect her from the attack. Inuyasha was in the middle of it all, his body hang limply from the huge beast youkai's jaws. The Tetsusaiga lay on the ground now fully shrunk to its original rusted form.   
   
There was so much blood the small kit felt nauseous from its intense smell. It was only when he realised where or whom the blood was coming from.   
  
_Inuyasha.  
_  
Eerie silence filled the fox-cubs sensitive ears. The sickly mustered smell of fresh blood filtered through his nose. The brownish darkened red tint that tainted the ground plagued his sight.   
  
_Inuyasha…  
_  
Then everything went dark…the last of his thoughts clear.  
  
_They both left me…  
_  
   
 -- _continuation_…  
  
Kagome's feet touched the bottom of the old well with a soft thud. Sighing, she sadly lowered her aching head; she was on the brink of tears when her knees were brought to the ground.   
  
Sobbing in anguish, her heart was aching inside of her chest. The hot tears rolled off her cheeks to the floor below, nothing mattered anymore, and nothing would be the same. She had given up Inuyasha-she would never see him again. It hurt more than anything, the pain she felt in her head was nothing compared to the ache in her heart. Her soul. Her whole.   
  
The well house held no comfort as she wrapped her arms over her chest in desperate need of warmth. Her body shivered and wracked between her sobbing. Did she make the right choice? Her small finger lingered over her, lips trying to savour the taste of Inuyasha. she still felt the burning bittersweet tension between her thighs from his soft caresses. The memories of his strong arms holding her as they combined as one, the heated scent of his arousal still lingering over her clothes and skin. Gods she missed him all ready. How was she going to get through this without him?   
  
Tears were burning her eyes once more when she shook herself out of her thoughts. She stood up on shaky legs and made her way to the ladder preparing herself to face her family.   
  
As she pulled herself up and over the edge of the well a rush of wind brushed passed the back of her exposed neck causing Kagome to reflexively shiver under its caress; slowly she turned her head toward the source of the warning aura. Her Miko senses instantly kicking in when her eyes lay upon shadowed piercing orbs watching her from the corner of the well house.  
  
Wide-eyed, Kagome swallowed back the ear-splitting thumping she felt in her heart. "W-wha…who?" she began, stepping back from the lip of the well.  
  
The piercing eyes blinked and drew closer to the semi-fearful girl, its demon features now clearly seen under the cracks of light that shone through the gaps of the well house. "Don't be afraid," it reassured her.   
  
Kagome gasped, "H-how…oh gods…" Her head was spinning, then suddenly her body seemed to feel heavy, weighing her down.   
  
"Kag-oh shit! No!" The demon kept its distance but offered a clawed hand out just in time to catch the girl as she fainted. "Shit, Kagome you're not supposed to faint!" It sighed, pulling her into its chest to affectionately run its clawed hand through her mass of black hair.    
  
_  
--__  
  
_The jyaki was blinding, its thick fog spread like wild fire. It surrounded the well and forest with its coarse density. Miroku stood a ways from the fallen hanyou, his eyes concentrated on the ragged breathing Inuyasha took, as he lay unconscious on the ground in a pool of his own blood. '_Inuyasha don't die on us now_' he shivered before urgently searching the area for Sango and the fox-cub.   
  
"SANGO!" He paled as a huge clawed hand backhanded her into a large tree. The monk's anger flared as the girl of his _not-so_ secret affections lay limp under the force of the hit. '_I never thought I'd actually miss the fact I have no Kazaana!_' his mind screamed as he yipped lunging himself and his staff toward the beast's body.   
  
Shippo watched with widen-eyes as the monk brought down the beast with a single blow, but with no avail. The beast was only dazed and got up almost instantly, whipping its body toward the priest. With a wild roar the colossal demon took another swipe with its clawed hand in Miroku's direction.   
  
"Miroku, watch out!" Shippo screamed from where he protectively gripped onto Inuyasha's limp and broken form.   
  
The monk would not give up that easily, he had to vanquish this demon. He could not let his friends down. He knew Shippo were alive and safe near Inuyasha for the time being, but Sango…she was on the other side of the forest. His raging thoughts and feelings had gotten the better of him and his own life meant nothing without Sango at his side. He would be damned if he would let this demon take what they all survived through a few months ago.   
  
--  
  
Kagome woke with a jolt. Her breathing caught short as she lifted her hand to rub the painful throbbing in her head.   
  
"Kagome…are you alright?" A husky male voice asked.  
  
Her head was spinning and her sight had yet to adjust, '_Kagome…are you alright?_' Someone asked her, his voice full of concern, but she did not recognise who this male-youkai was.   
  
Blinking the haziness out of her eyes she looked up at the presence. "I guess…" She whispered under her breath. Her eyesight now returning to reveal the persona of the demon above her.   
  
His hair was neatly tied back off his face; his eyes were sparkling under the moonlight reflecting his cat-like slits. Pointy ears and nicely shaped fangs finished his demonic features off perfectly. It was the tail that gave away the most, its beautiful bushy appearance swayed along with the slight breeze.   
  
Kagome's smile grew she was looking at a fully grown and now older, "Shippo?"   
  
His grin grew as he proudly puffed up his chest and winked. "Now you recognise me? Why'd you faint like that, Kagome?"   
  
"Shippo-how-why-what—"She stammered with awe. _He is gorgeous_. She shivered and shook her head of that very disturbing thought.   
  
"Kagome! I have to tell you something important!" He deemed helping the girl up from the ground effortlessly.   
   
Kagome swayed slightly her head rush catching up to her momentarily. Shippo held onto her tightly and as she felt her cheeks redden with embarrassment.  "Arigatou, Shippo-kun" She meekly thanked.   
  
It was his turn to flush. It had been 500 years since he last spoke to Kagome; he had not expected her to say his name like that. He swallowed hard before continuing, "Kagome, you have to go back through the well." He nodded at her confused gaze, "before you say you can't, you have to!"   
  
Kagome gaped up at him, "Shippo…"  
  
"Don't talk, just listen." He interrupted putting his hands upon her shoulders keeping eye contact seriously. "You have to go back. Don't worry about the shrine I've sorted it. That's all you need to know about that at the moment. What's more important is that you go back through the well!"   
  
Kagome shook her head and diverted her gaze, "Shippo-kun, I can't."   
  
Shippo brought his hand to her chin and cupped it gently, bringing her gaze back to his face. "Please" His serious tone of voice clenched at her heart.   
  
"I-I don't understand…" She replied, her own voice raspy under his intense look.  
  
"Kagome, something bad happened after you left. You have to go back, please!" He beseeched her, dropping to his knees.  "Listen, I've thought about this for over 500 years…I'm mated-married I have no kin, but I-my mate and I have spoken about this day. To give up my life for you and Inuyasha, I would go the distance for both of you."   
  
"Shippo, what are you trying to tell me?" She asked, feeling the familiar burning sensation in the corner of her eyes.   
  
Shippo took a long breath and sighed hunching his shoulders solemnly, "After you left, things changed. Inuyasha-he never came back. I stayed with Sango and Miroku for a while before I was strong enough to search for him." It was his turn to divert his eyes; "Rumours of his death seemed to follow me around for months. I never believed it though-but a part of me knew I'd never find him alive…he was never the same without you, Kagome. He was weak and pathetic to give up just like that!"  
  
"Shippo…please don't tell me anymore. Please." Kagome sobbed  
  
He looked up at her long and hard, "No, I have to tell you! You have to go back, go back and change what _has_ and _will_ happen if you _don't_ go back right now!" He pushed down on her shoulders forcing her attention, "Kagome, don't you understand? I'm giving up my life now for Inuyasha, for you and for me! I've said goodbye to my mate-she…she said she understood…" He lowered his voice just above a whisper, "You have to do this…"   
  
Kagome shook her head the tears now freely escaped her eyes. "But-but how can I change what's already happened? What about the shrine? I can't go back! I can't destroy what life you've got with your wife!" She wanted to say so many other things – to plead with him. He stood to his feet and picked her up into his arms.  
  
"Kagome. I'll be alright once you go back…" He flashed her a weak smile. "I-- my mate and I won't even know of this life. Besides…I know I'll meet her again, someday."   
  
Kagome watched him carefully for any slight hint of hesitation, "Shippo…" She whispered bringing a shaky hand to caress his cheek.   
  
His strong hold loosened allowing her to climb onto the well with ease, she took a quick glance down its depths before pulling her gaze back to the older-looking Kitsune she loved as a son. "Shippo, I will never forget this. For everything you've done today, for everything you've given up."  
  
He flashed her a fanged grin and pinched her cheek, "I got to do something to help my friends and family. I just want you and Inuyasha back."  
  
Kagome smiled and nodded, "What about the shrine? Mama will be worried…she-"  
  
A clawed finger hushed her words as it was brought to her lips, "I told you, I've sorted it. The shrine won't be knocked down. You just have to remember one thing before you go. Sign Inuyasha's deeds over to me as your next of kin and I'll do the rest when the time comes to save the shrine form the councils plans."   
  
Kagome's eyes widened, "Nani?"   
  
The Kitsune-youkai chuckled, before seriously looking her in the eye. "Be careful, there's a massive demon waiting for you and the Shikon no Tama on the other side."  
  
Kagome nodded, "Hai"   
  
Shippo leaned over her and kissed her forehead,  "O'negai shimasu" He whispered into her ear before gently pushing her away from him.    
  
As she plummeted into its depths she watched him smile and disappear into nothing but dust. She would never let him down ever again. With her thoughts clear she let the light of the magic consume her its powers awakening the well on the other side.   
  
--  
  
The well's sudden burst of energy seemed to bring Miroku out of his wrath, his eyes set upon the streaming light that blew up from inside the portal. It twisted up into whirlwind, while flakes of pure energy crackled from its streams of electrifying currents as it whipped and twisted in to a mini tornado lashing out at the jyaki that tried to consume it.   
  
A shadow of a figure positioned inside of its raging depths. With a crack of lightning the twister spilt into two revealing the person that situated inside of its whole. She wore traditional miko robes the colour of red and white brightly clear to the monk's eyes. Long black hair flew above her head swaying violently under the force of the momentum caused by the twisters currents.   
  
"Kikyo-sama?" Miroku breathed squinting slightly under another flash of brightly intensified light. '_No…_' his mind corrected him.  
  
Shippo peeked up from Inuyasha's shoulder, eyes widening at the sight in front of him. "KAGOME!"   
  
"Kagome-sama!" Miroku echoed as the girl from the future cracked her eyes open revealing its blue depths. She never answered the confused calls her friends made, her mind focused only on the task at hand.   
  
The massive demon eyed the puny human girl, he smiled through bloodied coated bangs. His eyes sorting out the strange aura that surrounded her.   
  
"Shikon no Tama" It seethed through blood stained fangs. A clawed hand reached out to slash at her. Kagome stood her ground not even flinching as the demonic creature attempted to rip her in half to get to the jewel that lay heavily around her neck.   
  
She smiled uncharacteristically, the sarcasm pouring from her confident smirk. "You think you are worthy of such a power?" She spoke mechanically.   
  
The demon growled much like an Inu-youkai, but this was not dog-demon, this was something less worthy than that of any dog or wolf youkai. Kagome laughed once again, while reaching to clutch the ball of desire.     
  
"Give me the Shikon no Tama and I will spare your life, wench." It grunted in reply taking a step closer toward her and lifting its swiping claw above her.   
  
Once again, Kagome stood her ground her confident smirk never faulting as the demons claw ploughed into her force field blowing the demon off its feet.   
  
"I told you, youkai. What makes you think you are worthy of this kind of power?" She asked once more, taking her time to walk closer to the fallen creature. Her ears only now picking up her friends pleas.  
  
"Kagome-sama! Don't!"   
  
She came to a halt and looked over her shoulder, focussing on Miroku. "Miroku-sama, please do not interrupt me." She politely, but firmly corrected him.    
  
Miroku approached her cautiously, "Kagome-sama, Sango is beyond that beast. She is unconscious." He informed her.   
  
Kagome nodded, "Miroku can you get to her if I keep this thing busy?"   
  
Miroku bowed his head slightly and grinned, "For my lady"   
  
Kagome's attention was brought back upon the demon that thrashed about in pain. "_Pathetic_" she spat in disgust, even a demon of this demeanour cowered over a small amount of pain. "I should finish you now, just to put you out of your misery." She continued as the large demon got to its feet.  
  
It eyes, now blood red, drilled through her gaze as it twisted its body around to hit Miroku and the already unconscious Sango. Kagome narrowed her eyes, "Oh no you don't!" She yelled, bringing her other free hand out and letting loose a huge amount of miko energy mixed with tinges of electricity that whipped around the miko aura contently.   
  
It hit its target straight on and brought the beast instantly to its knees. It roared angrily with pain and back slashed Miroku in attempt to move toward the miko who had hit him.   
  
"BITCH!" It sneered as Kagome watched Miroku and Sango fall to the ground in a heap. Her own eyes flared, its blue depths now raging with pure black liquid.   
  
"YOU WILL DIE!" She screamed, letting both her hands take a hold of the Shikon no Tama. The bright burst of purple and white energy thrashed between her palms only just blazing through the cracks of her fingers.   
  
The demon snarled baring its huge fangs ominously as it took at such a speed the ground was left with whiplash of fiery blazed marks.   
  
Kagome's arms outstretched as the Shikon no Tama absorbed her miko aura pulling it into its own depths. The demon's clawed hand contacted the field once more, but this time continued on through it, breaking its power and snapping Kagome up into its huge palm.   
  
Kagome concentrated on the power within the jewel between her hands, she had to keep herself focused or she would lose what was built up already. When the youkai took her into itself she only smiled knowingly. The youkai had just made its last mistake.   
  
The demonic creature lifted her high above the ground and mockingly snarled. "Now look who's going to die"   
  
Kagome did not answer but kept her eyes focused upon its own ugly red ones. The demon laughed at the girl's confident façade. "You'll end up just like that pathetic half-breed over there," he mocked.   
  
 That was Kagome's breaking point.  
  
Kagome's whole body tensed and violently hummed under the huge clawed hands, the demons eyes widened when the small girl began to glow with eye piercing bright light that burnt at his skin. He let go of the human and took a step back as she hung in the air shrouded in pure brilliant light.   
  
Shippo covered his eyes and huddled closer into Inuyasha desperately pleading with the hanyou to wake up and move.  "Inuyasha, please wake up! Inuyasha, I won't leave you here, but Kagome looks pissed and its scary." He gulped tugging on the Inu-hanyous ears.   
  
Inuyasha grunted slightly "Ite-e!" He mumbled bringing up a hand to swat away the annoyance of whatever was pulling on his ear.   
  
"Inuyasha!" The kit screeched, causing Inuyasha to flinch and jerk up into a sitting position, but instantly regretting it when his whole body seemed to plague him with pain. "Inuyasha, we need to move away from Kagome!" Shippo wailed gripping onto what was left of his haori.  
  
"Kagome…" Inuyasha's eyes widened in disbelief.   
  
Shippo was tugging and pulling on the dog-demons clothing begging for him to move out of the light that was burning at both of them. "Shippo" Inuyasha growled dangerously toward the fox-cub, "You little brat, hide!"   
  
"NO! I won't leave you!" He pouted and huddled himself into Inuyasha's chest. "I'm not going to leave you here!"   
  
"Grrrr, Shippo." Inuyasha snarled dragging himself and his limp form away from the heated Miko's energy.   
  
Kagome's whole being was now blindingly invisible to the demons eyes. Like the cowardly thing he had done before, he tried to retreat but Kagome only lashed out with miko energy in every direction causing the demon to cringe back into a frozen like state.   
  
 Her heart thud and her breathing seemed to be getting heavy as she stood with widened eyes.   
  
**_'Thy miko powers are stirring.   
  
Ye have let thy miko powers control ye, rather than take control of them.'  
  
Once I am gone. Ye will be thee last…  
  
…Ye will understand in time._'  
  
_Kaede-bachan…  
  
_Thump. _  
  
'To give up my life for you and Inuyasha, I would go the distance for both of you'  
  
Shippo-chan…  
_  
Thump. Thump._  
_  
'_You shall be greatly missed, I think of you as my little sister you know, my only…living family'  
  
Sango-chan…  
  
_Thump. Thump. Thump.   
  
The Shikon no Tama combined with her own miko purity seemed to pump through her veins, pulling all its energy from within her very being. Her breath came in pants as she clenched her teeth together in resolve of the thudding she felt as it pumped and circulated inside of her.  
  
She understood now what Kaede was trying to tell her. She was right. She had to believe in her own power. She had already believed once. Her friends-family needed her now.  
  
The jewel between her hands stopped glowing and seemed to calm within her as though it finally bonded once again within her being. Kagome felt the massive settlement curse through her body causing her to shiver involuntary, but what was she feeling?   
  
Whole.  
  
Her eyes flung open, once again focussing on the demon that had been frozen to the spot. "I ask you again. Who are you to think you are worthy of such a great power?"   
  
The demons eyes lit up just as she swung another large bolt of energy toward the beast. It shrunk back when it hit the ground just before its feet.   
  
"Well, answer me?" she demanded holding her gaze upon the creature.   
  
"If you attack me with that power it will hit those worthless humans behind me." He confidently spat back.  
  
Kagome ignored the demons pathetic attempts to slow her down. "I want an answer." She repeated charging up yet another blast of heated energy.   
  
The demon smirked, "I want this Shikon no Tama. It calls for me."   
  
Kagome made no attempt to answer the demons demand; her face laid no emotion as she let go of the whipping energy from her fingertips. It hit the demon and instantly dusted him to nothing.   
  
Miroku stood with a slightly dazed Sango in his arms as he watched Kagome's actions. She stood above the vanquished creature, streaming light still whirled around her and lit her features. Her hair flew above her and around her shoulders.   
  
Shippo tightly held onto Inuyasha moving his gaze upward to the girl he called mother. "Kagome…" He whispered feeling the hanyou struggle to move, he diverted his eyes away from her and set them upon Inuyasha once more. "Inuyasha, don't move!" He begged.   
  
To Late.  
  
Inuyasha regretted the sharp movement when he blacked out once more, but not before hearing Kagome's voice call his name.   
  
_Inuyasha!   
  
--  
  
To follow (_warning: slightly lime scented_). Chapter 9.9 - _**Hanabira ni Kioku**  (Memory of Petals)_  
_  
Authors note: Hey! I'm back again. Lacking an update from last week 0_o; oppsies. I got my Inuyasha subs! I watched episodes 1-90 plus the tv special eh so that's my excuse. Oh I really do angst good don't I? Yeesh…my happy ending will be here soon tho!!! Yayness! Which reminds me, only a couple more chapters left to go.   
  
So who guessed right? *looks around and spots a winner! Congrats **Tinuviel**!!* Shippo was the one who saved the shrine. But, what about Inuyasha? Will he be ok? Will Kagome ever get around to going back to her own time? Will Inuyasha remember his forgotten memories?! All this and more in the next chapter of Unbreak My Heart.   
  
Stay Tuned!   
  
_So many shout outs and so little time! I will be getting around to individual thank you's, but for now I just want to say, I'm happy you're all sticking around to read more! My readers and reviewers I love you all _^.^ __


	9. Hanabira ni Kioku

﻿ 

**Disclaimer**: Inuyasha and all related characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi…  
Chapter title: © Aa! Megami-sama

**note**: rated PG-13, R in some parts for adult situations and suggestive sexual content (lemon/lime/fluff) Please respect this rating.

_Special thanks goes__ to my beta reader Lynda! _

by: Angelstars  
email: beta reader: **nekochan (614)  
**  
**Warning**: Slightly lime scented with small suggestive scenes. (PG-13)

**Unbreak My Heart**

9.9 _- _**Hanabira ni Kioku** (Memory of Petals)

_last__ chapter_…

Shippo held onto Inuyasha tightly moving his gaze upward to the girl he called mother. "Kagome…" he whispered feeling the hanyou struggle to move, he diverted his eyes away from her and set them upon Inuyasha once more. "Inuyasha, don't move!" he begged.

To Late.

Inuyasha regretted the sharp movement when he blacked out once more, but not before hearing Kagome's voice call his name.

_Inuyasha! _

_continuation__… _

"Inuyasha!"

"Iie!"

The last of Kagome's pleas went unanswered by the injured hanyou. His own body fighting to stay awake but his senses told him otherwise as he drifted into a deeper comatose sleep, finding comfort in the presence of total darkness.

Kagome dropped to her knees and gathered Inuyasha and the cub into her chest, desperately willing the broken and bloodied boy to be alright. Shippo could feel her trembling shivers from where he tightly gripped onto Inuyasha's chest, his small nose picking up the scent of salty tears and his acute hearing focusing upon her shaky words.

"Kirara!" Miroku summoned for the fully transformed saber-toothed cat.

Kirara landed swiftly in front of him as he lifted Sango's limp body onto her back followed by helping Kagome bring Inuyasha atop.

Myouga impatiently paced the floor of the hut for the Monk to finish his prayers. Inuyasha had been laid to rest in another room, along with Kagome and the kitsune-cub. Sango had regained consciousness not long after they had set back to the safe-confides of the village.

"Myouga-sama, one should remain calm and concentrated at a time like this" Miroku evenly spoke, still locked in meditation.

The flea-youkai, to wrapped up in thought, ignored the houshi's words. He had felt the premonition of fate and tried to warn Inuyasha, not that it had much of an impact on the young lord. Myouga had been close by, just out of the way and safe from the line of fire. He had watched Kagome with awe – he had been mislead about the '_Dark Miko'_ rumour, Kagome was anything but corrupt, it was the jewel itself that had been making her estranged powers awaken. Kagome had no idea how to take charge of it, she had not been taught at an early age how to recognise the symptoms, so naturally she would be more aware of it when confronted with Inuyasha, being a half-demon, than any other.

That had answered that question.

Still, the one thing that confused him the most was that of Inuyasha-sama himself. Inuyasha, had not sensed the demon-creature shouki, nor did he attempt to fight back-not to mention Inuyasha's life was incredibly threatened. So why did his demon blood not take over? Tetsusaiga had been knocked from his grasp and the demon was crushing him to no end.

He sighed reaching no conclusion, only Inuyasha himself would be able to answer that reasoning, but right now, Inuyasha was fighting another battle. One of life or death.

Inuyasha felt his body curse with pain before everything suddenly stilled, when a soothingly calming affect washed over him, temporarily paralysing him.

Slowly, he opened his eyes to nothing but darkness before his cat-like sight kicked in. He could feel something warm weighing heavy on his chest but could not see what it was. He tried to move, but it was futile and brought only pain as a prize for his efforts, another sigh escaped his lips as he gave once again into blissful slumber.

Kagome wringed out yet another cold-wet cloth before placing it atop of Inuyasha's forehead, he had been suffering from a high fever for several hours now and it was worrying the girl senseless. Shippo had refused point blank to separate from Inuyasha's chest and had remained there the entire time Kagome and Miroku cleaned up as much of Inuyasha's wounds they could find without disturbing the already healing flesh.

It was the fact Inuyasha had been unconscious for over four hours that had gotten Kagome into such a panic it had raised alarms in the cubs mind, hence the heart wrenching cry from the Kitsune when Miroku had insisted he leave Inuyasha's warmth. Shippo had learned, after his parents had died, to survive he had to grow-up fast, but he was still young and very much so attached to Inuyasha as much as Kagome (Not that he would openly admit that). His mind screamed at him to be brave for Kagome's sake, but his child-like senses were now vulnerable to the fact Inuyasha may die.

Kagome had not moved away from Inuyasha's side and was now laying next to the inert hanyou, her head firmly pressed up against his chest with a protective arm clutching him gently over his bandaged stomach. The kit had curled up on the opposite side, his own head and ear resting above a irregular flaccid heartbeat.

Tears lay heavy marks as mournful sleep over took both Kagome and Shippo that night.

_Flashback_

Inuyasha's eyes jerked wide open, his breathing came to him in short gasps and his heart was beating so fast it was threatening to knock him back out. He scrambled to his feet whipping his head back and fourth in search of her.

_Kagome _

Darkness, the whole world seemed to lack of any colour as his eyes searched out for any signs of movement or sound he could tune into…

Nothing.

When he felt a pair of wandering hands softly ran over his chest caressing him lightly causing his skin to jitter with pleasure.

_Kagome?_ his mind called out.

The hands ran freely over his entire body, caressingly lingering and teasing his sensitive skin. He gasped upon feeling soft lips scorch his bare flesh.

_Kagome?_his mind called out once again.

He slowly grasped onto reality and flickered his eyes open focussing on the girl above him. She smiled wholeheartedly and leaned down to touch his lips with her own.

"Kagome?" he rasped breathlessly after she pulled away.

She smiled once again and shushed him bringing her dainty finger to his nose, playfully berating him.

"Where is this place?" he spoke again

"Safe" came her only reply before she picked up where she left off, trailing soft kisses across his chest and stomach.

Involuntary moans escaped Inuyasha 's lips with every soft pressure. Sudden realisation struck him as he remembered the argument in the woods, soon followed by the pain of Kagome's miko energy but the pleasure of her kiss at the same time.

Those forgotten memories clear in his mind as his eyes shot open.

The mark.

Kagome now lay underneath him, bright, desirable eyes radiated with passion as he lowered his lips to hers in a tender and loving kiss. One that she returned in kind as her hand moved up to cup the back of his head and caress his silver mane. He slid his arms around her and held her to him, burying his face in the curve of her neck and breathing in her scent…

He remained that way for a time inhaling her unique, sweet intoxicating scent that could only be described as purely innocent perfume of petals and dew-drops off the finest leaves, before beginning to kiss his way along her nape scrapping his fangs over her sensitive and delicate skin. Kagome's moans of pleasure only fed him with more desire to suckle off her, reddening the bruised and puncher marks that now appeared under her skin.

_end__ flashback_

The following day came and went without much change. Kagome and Shippo had not left Inuyasha's side and refused to eat when Sango had called them in for their evening meal. Miroku was still locked in constant meditation only resting when need be. Myouga had even stuck around long enough to see over the houshi's attempts of solitude prayer.

Sango and Kirara had been trying to keep themselves busy, helping the village women out in the local gardens and wash areas. Kirara would not usually wander far from the hut, now that Kagome was back along with the Shikon no Tama, most demons were out for blood and all aiming for Kagome's.

The word had spread that the reincarnated Miko had at last '_Come of age_' and most of the village mourned along with Kagome. It would be of great loss if the hanyou, the village and Inuyasha no Mori's protector were to die from such wounds, the village people had come of custom with Inuyasha and Kagome's presences in the time they shared there. (Inuyasha's Forest or Forest of Inuyasha)

Most, if not all of the village people, (to some extent) gained a little respect for the hanyou, not one of pureness, but one of trust.

Some believed that the hanyou had been punished enough over time and now deserved to live in peace.

The priestess Kaede had proved that much after leaving her grounds and land to Inuyasha.

Two days had trudged slowly along, the minutes had turned into hours and the hours into days and still Inuyasha showed no signs of life. His heart was still uneven and his breathing had gotten worse. However, his temperature had cooled off, thanks to Kagome's constant wet-cloth changes and herbal therapies she had learned from the recently departed Kaede.

Sango was just getting the last of the remaining food to leave in the room for Kagome and Shippo when Miroku broke his meditation.

"Miroku-sama!" She rushed to his side.

"It is all up to Inuyasha now," He informed as he opened his eyes and let out a long sigh.

Sango nodded with a silent understanding. "I've been trying to keep busy for the last few days, its not been easy and Kagome and Shippo haven't left that room all this time." She let loose her own dejected sigh.

"Of course there are always other ways to keep oneself busy," Miroku replied with a small grin suddenly playing upon his lips.

"Cursed hand or not, houshi-sama?" Her eyebrow twitched upon feeling the unwanted attention around her rear. "You can't use that excuse anymore!" She gritted through clenched teeth.

THAWP!

"So does this mean you won't be bearing my child anytime soon?" He asked innocently, rubbing his reddened hand marked cheek.

"Don't even think about it, houshi!"

_1 day later…_

With Inuyasha's temperature completely broken and most of the severe wounds finally starting to heal over, she had enough confidence in the hanyou's ability to mend quickly and thanks to her efforts she had managed to keep him alive.

3 days had now passed since Inuyasha had lapsed into unconsciousness, but things took a turn for the worse. Kagome had not slept at all the night before having stayed up to nurse the sickly Kitsune, whom had worried himself ill. Lack of food and distress added to the kit's newly burning temperature, and Kagome's fears had once again surfaced. Sango had taken the feverish shivering cub into the comfort of Kirara's fur, the small cat helped lull the cub into peaceful slumber allowing its heartbeat to be substituted from that of Inuyasha's.

Kagome sighed and watched on helplessly as Miroku finished the task of cleaning up the more infected areas of wounds. Inuyasha's demon blood helped the healing process, but infection had set into some of the open injuries when his body was weakened by the high fever.

"Kagome-sama, you need some rest." Miroku insisted.

"I can't sleep while Inuyasha and Shippo need me" She replied quietly, lowering her gaze from Miroku's concerned look.

He sighed and gathered the remnants of bandage and herbs before resting a hand upon Kagome's shoulder. "I understand," he uttered, offering her a reassuring smile.

Kagome gratefully returned the smile. "Arigatou, Miroku-sama"

Miroku nodded before leaving Kagome with her thoughts, '_Sleep would be a good thing, but I'm needed right now' _

Neither of the humans noticing the small twitching of Inuyasha's ears.

Kagome sighed and made her way over the slumbering boy and brushed a quivering finger over the hanyou's face, before moving around to the other side of the futon and slipping under the covers to join him. She rested a hand upon his chest and lay on her side with her head tightly tucked under his nape.

Inuyasha felt the small gesture of warmth trace his face and forced himself to move and to at least open his eyes.

She had lain in silence for what seemed like hours when she felt Inuyasha start to stir beneath her. She smiled slightly, relief washing over her when his eyes slowly opened.

"Inuyasha?" She whispered soothingly, brushing his cheek with the back of her hand before moving herself off his chest to make him more comfortable.

Inuyasha managed a small groan in reply before tightly closing his eyes once again.

"I feel like shit," he rasped after a few moments.

"You don't look so hot either" Kagome managed a small chuckle.

"How long have I been out for?" He asked quietly, only now feeling the twinges of painful bruising and healing bones.

"A little over three days"

"I've been unconscious for three days?" he yelped with a sharp jolt.

"Hai" she replied, firmly but gently pushing him back down to settle him once more.

"That demon did a lot of damage to you…" She started, "I don't know exactly what happened, but that lowlife youkai got what was coming to it!"

A small smile crept upon his lips when he touched his fingers to her lips to still anything else she was going to say.

"Ursai," he hushed her playfully.

Kagome felt her heart skip a beat the moment his fingers made contact with her skin. She swallowed nervously feeling the heated blush rise upon her cheeks before lowering her head slightly in a vain attempt to hide her face.

Gently, he stroked a loose hair away from her face and cupped her chin, lifting her face to meet his eyes. A small sleepy smile appeared on her lips as she whispered a tiny "Gomen."

"Go to sleep, Kagome. It's my turn to watch over _you_ now."

Next chapter: 10 - **Mamotte Ageru** (I'll protect you)

Inuyasha is awake but still weak, Kagome sneaks over to her world to ask her mother something important, and Shippo finally finds out the truth behind the Higurashi shrines saviour (Inuyasha and Kagome's guardian angel) all this and more in the next chapter of **Unbreak My Heart**.

A/N: Once again I thank all my reviewers, readers and e-mailers! arigatougouzaimasu! I bet you're all relieved that Inuyasha finally remembers that faithful night he and Kagome first mated. Oh and that he's finally awake! Poor Shippo tho '( the next chapter should tie all the loose ends of the story together – plus I'm working on my review responses and epilogue so look forward to them sometime soon too!

Once again, this story can be found unedited at (click on my penname to take you to a direct link from my bio)


	10. Mamotte Ageru

**  Disclaimer**: Inuyasha and all related characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi… *  
   
**note**: rated PG-13, R in some parts for adult situations and suggestive sexual content (lemon/lime/fluff) Please respect this rating.  

  
_Special thanks goes to my __beta reader __Lynda!! *_****

  
by: Angelstars*  
email: angtanuk@yahoo.co.uk  
beta reader: **nekochan (614) *****  
**   
   
 So sorry about the delay in getting this chapter out! – Many thanks and glomps to all my faithful readers and reviewers! I love you all, and now I've finally got to my happy ending! Enjoy!!  
  


----  
  
**Unbreak My Heart**

10 - **Mamotte Ageru** (I'll protect you)_   
  
_

  
 -- _last chapter_…  
  
 A small smile crept upon his lips when he touched his fingers to her lips to still anything else she was going to say.  
  
"Ursai" he hushed her playfully.   
  
Kagome felt her heart skip a beat the moment his fingers made contact with her skin. She swallowed nervously feeling the heated blush rise upon her cheeks before lowering her head slightly in a vain attempt to hide her face.   
  
Gently, he stroked a loose hair away from her face and cupped her chin, lifting her face to meet his eyes. A small sleepy smile appeared on her lips as she whispered a tiny "Gomen"   
  
"Go to sleep, Kagome. It's my turn to watch over _you_ now."    
  
  
-- _continuation…  
  
  
_Kagome was woken abruptly from her short-lived slumber, by a howling scream coming from the other end of the small hut.   
  
She picked herself up from Inuyasha's chest, yawning as her head moved toward the hanyou's unfazed slumbering face. She smiled slightly, shaking her head knowingly before diverting her eyes toward the door.   
  
The wailing kit was in hysterical sobs by the time Sango had gotten to him.   
  
"Shippo…" The taijiya reached out and picked the small Kitsune into a reassuring hold.    
  
Shippo looked up at Sango through teary eyes, "I want Kagome…O-okaa-chan…!" He sniffled and hiccupped as he rubbed his stinging orbs.  
  
"Hai," Sango smiled and rubbed between his ears.   
  
Sango entered the room quietly, carrying the sobbing Kitsune to her chest. Miroku and Kirara following her closely.  
  
"Kagome-chan?" she whispered, gaining the attention of the young miko.   
  
"Chikuso" Kagome cursed under her breath, her checks stinging bright red.   
  
"Are you okay, Kagome-chan?" Sango asked the highly flushed girl.   
  
Kagome meekly nodded, sitting up slightly. "Hai, Sango-chan…"  
  
"K-kagome!" Shippo wailed once again, interrupting the embarrassing moment.   
  
Any uncomfortable feelings Kagome had were now replaced with that of concern. "Shippo-chan, what's wrong?" she asked, getting up to reach for the distraught cub.    
  
The baby youkai struggled in Sango's arms before bounding out of the tight hold, and into the open arms of Kagome. "I-I thought, you had left me…" He continued to sob into his surrogate mothers chest. "Y-you left me…and Inuyasha's heart had stopped!"   
  
"Oh, Shippo" Kagome soothed him, bringing him closer into her already tight embrace.   
  
  
"Oi, brat! Didn't know you cared _that_ much?!" Inuyasha added, his narrowed eyes burning into the back of the cubs head.  
  
"Inuyasha?!" Sango and Miroku voiced in unison, as Kagome and Shippo turned their heads in his general direction.   
  
Inuyasha sat on the futon clutching his wounded chest, with his usual arrogant smile plastered all over his face.   
  
"I-Inuyasha?" Shippo's eyes lit up as he jumped out of Kagome's arms and landed on top of the Inu-hanyou's head.  
  
Inuyasha growled in annoyance and grabbed the fox cub's tail, pulling him off his head with a yank. "Was the little baby worried?" he teased, flicking the Kitsune's nose with his thumb and forefinger.   
  
"You jerk!" Shippo wailed struggling to free himself of the mocking hanyou's grasp. "Kagome! Inuyasha's being mean to me!!!"   
  
Sango and Miroku smiled as Kagome sighed, the usual scene finishing with Kagome grabbing Shippo from Inuyasha and giving the hanyou a dry, but warning look. While, Inuyasha, knowing all-to-well, she would say the '_word_' (even though he was in a pretty bad condition), was giving her his own dirty look.   
  
--  
  
With Inuyasha finally awake and things looking pretty much peaceful between him and the Kitsune, Kagome could finally have some time to herself. "Mou, now I can go home at last!" She sighed, resting her tired arms on her legs.  
  
"Kagome-sama, will you be gone long?" Miroku asked, helping Kagome chuck her large backpack down the well.   
  
Kagome shook her head and blew a small strand of hair out of her eyes, "No, I'll be back by daybreak" she answered him, with a huge smile.  
  
"See you then, Kagome-sama." He nodded and bowed slightly, leaning on his staff.  
  
"Ja!" Kagome waved as she jumped down into the old well's depths.  
  
"Tadaima!* Mama? Souta? Jii-chan?" Kagome bellowed, as she walked in through the front door of the shrine. (*I'm Home!)  
  
"Kagome!" Three voices could be heard, followed by a stampede of feet running toward her.    
  
"Heh…" Kagome backed away from her families' pursuance and excitement. "I-I'm pleased to see you guys too" She smiled, a sweat drop running down her face when three sets of eyes made contact with her own.   
  
"Kagome, where have you been?" her mother demanded.   
  
"Gomen, mama" she answered waving her hands in defence. "Inuyasha got hurt, and I couldn't leave him…" she continued, her voice lowering slightly.   
  
"Inu-no-oniichan? Is he alright?" Souta asked with genuine concern.  
  
"Hai, Souta, he's fine now." Kagome nodded with a small smile.  
  
"Kagome, we were worried about you!" Jii-chan added, tears streaming down his face with relief.   
  
"Grandfather is right, we've been frantic with worry." Kagome's mother sighed, reaching out to embrace her daughter.   
  
"Gomen" Kagome whispered, clutching her mother's waist before inhaling her soothing presence.   
  
It was great to be back home, even better now that the shrine was perfectly safe from being torn down by the council. Kagome was happy to stay in her mothers hold for the rest of the day, but she had come home for a reason. Plus, she had promised to be back in Sengoku Jidai by daybreak.   
  
"Mama?" Kagome asked, pulling away from her mother's loving embrace.   
  
"Nani?"   
  
"I have something important to ask of you." Kagome confidently stated.   
  
"Oh?" her mother's own surprised, but curious response replied.  
  
--  
  
"Damn bitch…running away, without even telling me!" Inuyasha grumbled under his breath for the 100th time that day.  
  
Sango kneeled in front of the brooding hanyou, while the Kitsune and two-tailed cat, on either side, watched on silently. "Inuyasha, Kagome-chan needed to go home for something. Don't worry about it, she didn't want to wake you is all."   
  
"Keh!" came the stubborn hanyou's reply, as he shifted his body up from the floor.   
  
"Inuyasha, where are you going?" Shippo asked, instantly making haste to block the Inu-hanyou's path. "You're still too weak to move!" he added, bringing up another bad point.   
  
"Outta my way, brat!" Inuyasha growled slightly.   
  
"Shippo is right, Inuyasha," came another voice from behind the kit.  
  
"Shut up, Miroku! Can't I go outside to fucking piss now?!" Inuyasha grunted, crossing his arms over his chest.   
   
"Very well, Inuyasha." Miroku moved to the side, allowing Inuyasha to pass. "Kirara will go with you," he added, just as Inuyasha left the hut.   
  
With a small "Mew" Kirara agreed and followed the hanyou out into the woods.  
  
"Kuso!" Inuyasha growled, baring his fangs as he clutched onto his chest. He was still in pain and it hurt to move. Trekking through the forest was not a good idea, but Kagome had pissed off down the well, and without saying anything! And that was something Inuyasha hated, not to mention, apart of him worried that she may not come back.  
  
"Stupid wench" he mumbled, his thoughts scattering as he neared the edge of the forest. He looked down at the small cat, "Don't give me that look!" he snorted, causing the small fire-cat to twist her head in confusion.   
  
As he entered the clearing of over growth he spotted her near the god tree. She lay under it, her eyes closed with a contented looking smile upon her dainty lips, obviously oblivious to his presence.   
  
Kagome lay under the god tree keeping her gaze up. She loved watching the leaves and branches of the great tree sway with the fresh breeze overhead; it was always peaceful when the forest rested.  
  
_'Shippo-chan, thank you so much for everything you've done. I only hope this makes up for what you've done to help.'_   
  
*_before_…  
  
"You…want to do what?" Kagome's mother and Grandfather chimed at once.  
  
"Mama, Jii-chan, this really _is_ important to me" Kagome retorted with a long sigh.   
  
"Kagome, think about what you'd be taking on" her mother replied, keeping a firm set of eyes upon her daughters. "Is this really what you want?" she asked, her voice full of concern.  
  
"Hai, mama." Kagome nodded confidently, "I've thought a lot about this for the past few days." She continued evenly.  
  
Kagome's mother smiled, nodding with small reassurance. She would back Kagome's decision and be there for her as much as she could, after all, it was a mother's job to see her only daughter happy and it was her only wish.  
  
"Well, I say the whole thing is unthinkable!" Jii-chan barked from across the room. "But… if Kagome wants to do this, then you have my blessing…" he finished, watching his only granddaughter's eyes light up with acceptance.    
  
"Arigatou!" Kagome squeaked, giving her grandfather and mother a joint bear hug.   
  
*_present_…  
  
She smiled and momentarily closed her eyes, allowing the wind and sun to caress her face, when a shadow above her jolted her out of her reverie. Her eyes soon focused upon a rather irate looking face of a pissed off hanyou. He frowned down at her waiting for her to speak up.  
  
Kagome sighed before picking herself up into a sitting position. "What are you doing here?" She narrowed her eyes. " In five words or less" she quickly added with a smug smile.  
  
Inuyasha snorted before answering, "Out-for-a-walk…bitch. " His own grin smugly curled upon his lips.   
  
Kagome giggled before hitching herself up off the ground. "You should be resting." She eyed his bandaged wounds before poking him in the ribs.   
  
"Keh," came his reply as he leaned up against her slightly. "Don't touch me, wench! It hurts still!" He pouted miserably.   
  
"Soooo, what's the real reason?" Kagome slyly asked the pouting boy.  
  
"Feh," Inuyasha snorted, crossing his arms over his chest. "I was going to drag your ass back _home_, that's what!"   
  
Kagome's eyes widened slightly as her lips curled into a small smile.   
  
Inuyasha's face never faulted until Kagome shifted to stand in front of him and rested her small hands upon his chest, mindful of his wounds.   
  
"Oh, so that's how it is, ne?" she whispered, bringing herself up onto tiptoes to lean in and kiss him softly upon his lips.   
  
Inuyasha froze at first, his whole body numbing at the sensation of her touch. As she started to push away from him, he soon managed to regain some movement and pulled her back into his chest.  Their lips met once again, hungrily at first and then more gently as they both relaxed into each others hold.   
  
For what seemed like hours, they both finally pulled away, their heavy breathing and matching blushes left the reminder of what had just occurred.   
  
"Eh…" Inuyasha twitched nervously under Kagome's blushing gaze, "N-nani?"  
  
Kagome shook her head. "Hn, nothing," she replied lowering her gaze. "I have something important to tell everyone, lets get back."   
  
'_I wonder what he'll say?_' she thought just as she went to retrieve her bag.  
  
Inuyasha watched her with curious eyes as she pulled away and picked up her backpack. "Ready?" she asked with a smile. He nodded and called for Kirara to follow, the fire-cat had hidden itself in the bushes while Inuyasha and Kagome spoke.   
  
"Kirara?" Kagome puzzled.  
  
"That damn monk insisted she came with me." Inuyasha snorted.   
  
"Miroku-sama was worried about you. Be nice!" She playfully berated him, and reached out to hold onto his hand.   
  
"Keh!" came the hanyou's reply as he gripped onto her hand in return.    
  
---  
  
Meanwhile, three sets of eyes watched and followed the newly discovered couple from a distance.  
  
"Psst, Kirara." One voice whispered, bringing about the fire-cats attention. The small cat mewed happily, instantly recognising the person whom had spoken and turned to greet them.  She purred at the feet of Sango happily, while Miroku and an overly keen Kit bounced up and down upon his shoulder followed her out of the bush.   
  
"I told you! I told you!" Shippo boasted happily with childlike excitement.   
  
"Quiet!" Miroku and Sango hushed the small cub.   
  
"Let's get back before they do!" He squealed with delight while Kirara formed into her larger state and bounded off ahead of the slow moving couple below.   
  
Kagome and Inuyasha entered the hut moments after the gumi had gotten back. Inuyasha eyed them up at how suspiciously innocent they all seemed to be looking. He never trusted them when they all gleamed with happiness and smiled so damn smugly!   
  
Kagome kneeled in front of her companions and took Shippo into her arms, pulling him into a tight embrace.   
  
"Minna," she started, silently hoping they would take her news better than her family had at first. "I-I have something to tell all of you."   
  
"Kagome-chan, what is it?" Sango asked the fidgeting girl in front of her.   
  
"Take your time, Kagome-sama. We are all here for you, and happy with whatever you have to confide with us." Miroku added, gaining the attention of the hanyou, who narrowed his eyes and growled under his breath.   
  
"Ano…" Kagome looked up from the kit. "Its more…its more about what happened the day Inuyasha was attacked. The same day I was meant to leave here for good, but came back…"   
  
*_Flashback_*   
  
"Shippo-how-why-what—" she stammered with awe. _  
_  
"Kagome! I have to tell you something important!" He deemed helping the girl up from the ground effortlessly.   
  
"Kagome, you have to go back through the well." He nodded at her confused gaze, "before you say you can't, you have to!"   
  
Kagome gaped up at him, "Shippo…"  
  
"Don't talk, just listen." He interrupted putting his hands upon her shoulders keeping eye contact seriously. "You have to go back. Don't worry about the shrine I've sorted it. That's all you need to know about that at the moment. What's more important is that you go back through the well!"   
  
Kagome shook her head and diverted her gaze, "Shippo-kun, I can't."   
  
Shippo brought his hand to her chin and cupped it gently, bringing her gaze back to his face. "Please" his serious tone of voice clenched at her heart.   
  
"I-I don't understand…" She replied,  her own voice raspy under his intense look.  
  
"Kagome, something bad happened after you left. You have to go back, please!" He beseeched her, dropping to his knees.  "Listen, I've thought about this for over 500 years…I'm mated-married I have no kin, but I-my mate and I have spoken about this day. To give up my life for you and Inuyasha, I would go the distance for both of you."   
  
"Shippo, what are you trying to tell me?" She asked, feeling the familiar burning sensation in the corner of her eyes.   
  
Shippo took a long breath and sighed hunching his shoulders solemnly, "After you left, things changed. Inuyasha-he never came back. I stayed with Sango and Miroku for a while before I was strong enough to search for him." It was his turn to divert his eyes; " Rumours of his death seemed to follow me around for months. I never believed it though-but a part of me knew I'd never find him alive…he was never the same without you, Kagome. He was weak and pathetic to give up just like that!"  
  
"Shippo…please don't tell me anymore. Please." Kagome sobbed  
  
He looked up at her long and hard, "No, I have to tell you! You have to go back, go back and change what _has_ and _will_ happen if you _don't_ go back right now!" He pushed down on her shoulders, forcing her attention, "Kagome, don't you understand? I'm giving up my life now for Inuyasha, for you and for me! I've said goodbye to my mate-she…she said she understood…" He lowered his voice just above a whisper, "you have to do this…"   
  
Kagome shook her head the tears now freely escaped her eyes. "But-but how can I change what's already happened? What about the shrine? I can't go back! I can't destroy what life you've got with your wife!"   
  
"Kagome. I'll be alright once you go back…" He flashed her a weak smile. "I-- my mate and I won't even know of this life. Besides…I know I'll meet her again, someday."   
  
"Shippo, I will never forget this. For everything you've done today, for everything you've given up."  
  
He flashed her a fanged grin and pinched her cheek, "I got to do something to help my friends and family. I just want you and Inuyasha back."  
  
Kagome smiled and nodded, "What about the shrine? Mama will be worried…she-"  
  
A clawed finger hushed her words as it was brought to her lips, "I told you, I've sorted it. The shrine won't be knocked down. You just have to remember one thing before you go. Sign Inuyasha's deeds over to me as your next of kin and I'll do the rest when the time comes to save the shrine form the councils plans."   
  
Kagome's eyes widened, "Nani?"   
  
The Kitsune-youkai chuckled, before seriously looking her in the eye. "Be careful, there's a massive demon waiting for you and the Shikon no Tama on the other side."  
  
Kagome nodded, "Hai"   
  
Shippo leaned over her and kissed her forehead "O'negai shimasu," he whispered into her ear before gently pushing her away from him.    
  
  
*_End flashback_*  
  
"Hm, so it was Shippo who informed you of the situation back here." Miroku gathered his thoughts.   
  
"Hai" Kagome replied diverting her gaze upon the startled Kitsune in her arms. "Shippo-chan?" she asked the quiet kit. The small cub had gone stiff in her arms as she unfolded the truth of what happened in her time to bring her back.   
  
Shippo gulped and closed his small eyes, "I-I saved you all?" he whispered.  
  
"Hai, Shippo-chan and I-we are all very proud of you!" Kagome gave him a reassuring squeeze.   
  
The small kit looked up at his surrounding friends, Sango and Miroku had matching smiles on their faces. Kagome was also shinning her best smile, while Inuyasha's face held little or no expression. "I-Inuyasha?" he stuttered with a small voice. A small part of him wishing the stubborn hanyou would give away his true feelings once in a while; Inuyasha's reaction was what the fox-cub wanted to know.   
  
'_Gods that dog is such a…a…_ ' His thoughts were interrupted when Inuyasha popped the Kit upside the head.   
  
"You called _me_ WEAK and PATHETIC?!" Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, "Bastard!" he growled, cracking his knuckles once again.   
  
"Itai!" Shippo yelped while rubbing his bruised and swollen head.   
  
"Inuyasha!" The group of friends all bellowed in unison.   
  
"There's just one other question I want to know," came a small voice from atop of Kirara.  
  
"Myouga-jiji?" Inuyasha and Kagome questioned together, watching the small flea-demon jump off the fire-cat's head and land on Inuyasha's nose.  
  
"Inuyasha-sama! I'm pleased to see you've regained your health, this Myouga was worried!" he greeted happily.  
  
"Keh,"   
  
"What did you want to Know, Myouga-jiichan?" Kagome's curiosity got the better of her.  
  
"I believe Myouga-sama is referring to as why Inuyasha was so easily taken down." Miroku cut in, causing Inuyasha to whip his head around thus sending the flea flying.  
  
"Nani?!" The unsuspecting hanyou gulped.  
  
"Exactly that, Inuyasha." The monk repeated, "Why where you dead set on giving in so easily?"   
  
Inuyasha's shoulders hunched slightly as he gripped his chest and sat on the floor cross-legged. "Its none of your business, houshi!" he snapped in defence. "Even _if_ I told you the reason, I still wouldn't expect _you_ to understand"   
  
"I'm hurt, Inuyasha. I understand how you thought you'd never see Kagome-sama again, " the monk replied, the sting in his voice making it obvious Inuyasha hit a soft spot.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes widened, "That has nothing to do with it!"   
  
"Inuyasha…" Kagome smiled and reached out to lay her hand upon his shoulder. The hanyou looked up from Miroku and gazed into Kagome's eyes, content on her understanding.   
  
"Ano, I have something else to discuss with you all…" Kagome broke the silence.   
  
  
---  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha stood at the old well waiting for the Kitsune to stop jittering; Kagome lovingly smiled and picked the youngster up into her arms. "Relax, Shippo-chan." She helped soothe the kits anxiety.   
  
"H-hai, Okaa-chan" he replied, still biting on his small clawed fingers.   
  
"Ja-ne! See you guys in a week or so!" Kagome waved after Sango, Miroku and Kirara as she, Inuyasha and the kit departed down the well.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome, being well acclimatised to the wells magic, did not notice what the small kit felt. He gasped and gripped onto Kagome when he became somewhat light headed. Kagome hit the ground with a small thump, where as Inuyasha gracefully halted beside her. "Shippo-chan, we're here" She looked down at the cringing cub in her arms.  
  
Shippo's death grip soon adjusted and loosened as he opened his tightly shut eyes.   
  
Kagome smiled once again and allowed Inuyasha to pick both her and the small fox-demon out of the well. Shippo's eyes widened the moment Inuyasha opened the sliding doors of the well-house.  
  
"Sugoi!" He awed, his small eyes fixating on the surrounding buildings of the Higurashi's shrine.   
  
"Owh! What's that?" He asked as they passed the entrance of the shrine over looking the street. "Oh! Oh! What's that, Kagome?" He asked again and again, Kagome giggled and pinched the Kits ear.  
  
"Well, looks like I've got a lot of questions to answer. Lets go inside and meet my family first?"   
  
"Keh, listen brat! You better behave yourself or else!" Inuyasha cut to the chase folding his arms over his chest. "If you're going to be a part of Kagome's family there are some rules to follow."   
  
"Mou, Inuyasha!" Kagome playfully nudged the hanyou.   
  
Shippo smiled up at Kagome and Inuyasha; finally he had a family once again.   
  
_'Shippo Higurashi has a nice ring to it'_ he happily thought to himself, leaving his surrogate parents fight it out.  
  
Meanwhile, a pair of eyes watched on at the scene from atop of a neighbouring tree. The tall Kitsune-demon smiled watching what only could be described as the first day of the rest of his life, a more than admiring smile held upon his lips.   
  
"OK?" came a soft female voice from beside him.  
  
"Hai," Shippo smiled down at his mate. "I am."   
  
Souten smiled and took a hold of his arm and pulled him into a loving embrace. "Forever," she whispered into his ear.  
  
"Forever…" he smiled into her hair closing his eyes.   
  
"INUYASHA! OSWARI!" was the last of Kagome's words he heard as both he and his mate left the newly made family to their lives.   
  
  
  
 -- _Shout outs and Epilogue to follow_!   
  
Coming soon - Epilogue – **kazokumochi**_ (_Family Man)_  
_  
Once again massive hugs and kisses to all my readers and reviewers! I hope you liked the ending, it took me a while to write this, I kept on changing it, but I got there in the end! Happy endings are better than all the angst I stuck in here ^_^ I told you it would all work out! (Oh, if any of you are confused as to who Souten is, Shippo's mate, she is actually introduced in the later series. She is the sister of the Thunder Brothers lol she falls for Shippo BIG time; it was such a kawaii episode! I loved it so much!! It was a Hate to Love scenario *heh*).  
  
**Author Note**: Thank you **Michi** for pointing out _my_ mistake with Inyasha's forest translation!!! ^.^ you know, I didn't catch that, I'm so happy you did and told me!!! *Eeps* also a quick note to **Angel150**, _Thank you_, 0_o you were the first person (on ff.net) to give me constructive criticism on this here fic, my grammar and spelling are my downfall; its something **I** just can't get my head around (even though I passed my English exams with distinctions and B's 0_o;) If you're still serious about the beta offer, I'd love for you to ^_^ I have another fic already planned out (Inuyasha) but won't be writing it until near the Easter break!! Let me know if ya interested still ^_~   
  
To **Angela**, I hope you enjoyed and feel better now I FINALLY updated. *_Glomps_*   
  
  
NC-17 version now available: - http:// www. mediaminer.org/ fanfic/ view_st.php? id=31941  
(the gaps are needed so it shows)  
  
- Does anyone else have problems with ff.net deleting chapters??? Chp 5 and 6 have been deleted 6 times already!! It's annoying - !


	11. Epilogue: kazokumochi

**  Disclaimer**: Inuyasha and all related characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi… *  
   
**note**: rated PG-13, R in some parts for adult situations and suggestive sexual content (lemon/lime/fluff) Please respect this rating.  

  
_Special thanks goes to my __beta reader __Lynda!! *_****

  
by: Angelstars*  
email: angtanuk@yahoo.co.uk  
beta reader: **nekochan (614) *****  
**   
A/N: ~ hope this ties off any final loose ends, and finishes the story off. Major Inuyasha and Shippo bonding ahead, as well as a few other things, including Inu/Kag fluff – I must say: thanks for not picking on me about the way I spell things a certain way 0_o Brit Chick right here ^_^  
  
**Warning: you wanted fluff and waff- you've got it! ^_^ Lime scene ahead (unedited version on MediaMiner.org), I have cut out the heated scenes for ff.net peeps, but still, read on with caution.   
**  
 *(Please read end author notes) Enjoy minna!   
  


----  
  
**Unbreak My Heart**

Epilogue – **kazokumochi**_ (_Family Man)_  
  
_

  
Inuyasha was watching her from his seated position on her bed. Kagome was sat at her desk, pen in one hand and book in the other, sighing every once so often then writing in a book.   
  
"Kagome! This is boring, lets go eat!" He frowned and twisted his head to one side.   
  
Kagome did not look up from her book. "Go get something from down stairs then." She shooed him, waving her pen-held hand toward the door.  
  
"Feh, what are you doing anyways?" He grunted, getting up from the bed to stand cross-armed behind her.  
  
"Writing my final entry in my diary!" she exclaimed.   
  
"Keh, stupid wench" came his reply, not really interested or getting what all the excitement was all about.   
  
Kagome smiled and followed him with her eyes as he left the room. '_Good, peace and quiet'_ she contently thought, leaning back into her chair and resuming her writing.   
  
"INUYASHA! KAGOME-EE! INUYASHA'S PICKING ON ME!!"   
  
"Alright, so peace and quiet is to much to ask for," she mumbled under her breath, sighing as she stood, putting her diary and pen down at the same time.   
  
She smiled, thinking back of their time spent here over the past 5 days…  
  
--  
  
The week in Kagome's time had passed somewhat slowly, but had gone so quickly. Shippo had been the main attraction, of course. Kagome was thrilled that her family had taken to him and accepted him, just as they had Inuyasha.   
  
Everything had gone smoothly, no troubles at all…unless you counted, Shippo's attempt to _help_ light the burner on the gas top. Souta had complained that the burner was not lighting, and Shippo had confidently boasted he had just the thing to light it.   
  
Foxfire. His Kitsune-bi had nearly blown the whole kitchen away, if it were not for Inuyasha, who had smelt the gas and complained to Kagome the house stank, Shippo would have succeeded in burning the place down!   
  
The minor incident had shaken the boys, but Inuyasha came to the rescue. If that's what Kagome could call it? He had yelled, and taken a swipe at the Kit, thus scarcely missing Souta's head when Shippo ducked for cover.    
  
Kagome groaned at that, smacking her palm against her forehead.   
  
The long, over-due and awaited day had finally come; the day Shippo would become a part of her family, officially. Kagome remembered the butterflies she felt in her stomach as her mother, Shippo and Inuyasha walked into the adoption agencies waiting room.   
  
Shippo was well entertained, watching the city of Japan from 20 floors up, through a window. His little eyes were bulging and so wide, Kagome was sure they'd pop out of their sockets.   
  
Inuyasha was silently sitting in the seat next to Kagome, his own eyes wandering toward the window, but diverting his interest every time someone turned his way.   
  
Shippo was asking yet another question, when a tall, well and smartly dressed man, opened the door of the waiting area and called the name 'Higurashi.'   
  
Kagome's breath caught in her throat, and she gulped, suddenly feeling very nervous. She closed her eyes and took one last deep breath and stood from the seat, silently praying things would go all right.   
  
Her mother squeezed her hand, and whispered _'Good Luck'_ in her ear, giving Kagome a small push toward the room.   
  
As they entered the large office, another man, sat behind a desk, greeted them with a friendly and reassuring smile.   
  
"So, you're here today to adopt this little fellow, ne?" he asked with another smile.   
  
"Hai, his name is Shippo." Kagome smiled back, nervously twitching with her thumbs.   
  
The office clerk took a seat in the corner of the room and began to type on his hand-held, recording the things both, Kagome and the adoption officer spoke about.   
  
"Very-well," he answered, picking up the adoption papers and giving them a once over before setting them in front of Kagome and Inuyasha. "These papers need to be signed by next of Kin, and the child's soon-to-be parents." He continued, making things clear as he pointed them out in the contracts content.   
  
"If you read the following sections and then sign your names, here and here." He pointed once again, "Then, we can get on with the official name-changing."   
  
Kagome's mother nodded, and picked her version of the contract up and started to read it. Kagome did the same, scooting closer toward Inuyasha. She leaned up and over and whispered, "Inuyasha, if I read it, you just sign it where I tell you to. OK?"   
  
Inuyasha frowned and took a nervous glance around the office, "Whatever…" he replied.  
  
Another few minutes past before the gentleman spoke once again. "If you've finished reading, and understand what has been written here, then please sign on the dotted lines."   
  
Kagome's mother gave Kagome and Inuyasha a quick wink and signed her version of the next-of-kin documentation. Kagome felt a little more at ease, as she watched her mother sign the registration papers.   
  
All that was left was for her and Inuyasha to sign the parental agreements. She took the pen into her hand and signed the first two box's ticking the small place where the name: Mother: was written. Her eyes made contact with Inuyasha's as she handed him the pen, he looked down at it and back up to her.   
  
Kagome's heart stopped. Why was he stalling? He had been practising his signature with her for the last few days, so she knew he was prepared for this. _Once this is over I'm going to personally sit you till…  
_  
"Inuyasha" she asked, her voice slightly shaky, but clear of its intention.   
  
The hanyou did not respond, but took the ballpoint pen from her. Kagome's heart was now thumping fifty to the dozen.   
  
Shippo looked up from his seat in-between his new Grandmother and Kagome, his small eyes finally resting upon Inuyasha's. He could sense the uncomfortable feeling of panic rise in his stomach, and the slight tightening of his chest, only gave way to the tears that were threatening to dispel from his worried eyes.   
  
The adoption officer looked from Kagome's mother to Kagome, "Is there some kind of problem here?" he asked, this time looking straight at Inuyasha.   
  
Inuyasha looked from the man to the weird looking words and Kagome's signature on the document in front of him. He knew where to sign, Kagome had pointed it out for him, and he was to tick the box named: Father:   
  
His eyes wandered and found the Kit's small, slightly reddish ones, they looked up at him silently pleading with him.   
  
"Keh," Inuyasha grumbled under his breath and diverted his gaze back upon the paper.   
  
Shippo's eyes were now stinging with watery tears, while Kagome glared at him, and both Kagome's mother and Adoption officer watched on with confusion.    
  
Inuyasha nervously looked up at the people around him, "Yeesh, all right already!" he mumbled, inching away from Kagome and the small Kit's intense stares. "Feh, anyone would swear _you_ actually _want me_ as your old man!" He narrowed his eyes mockingly, signing the blank signature box's and ticking the: Father: box.    
  
Shippo's face grew with happiness the moment Inuyasha dropped the pen and slid the papers back toward the adoption officer.   
  
"Good." He smiled, looking over the signatures. "Well then little feller," he started, looking down at the gleeful child. "Say hello to your new family and parents."   
  
Shippo's smile widened as he lunged off his seat and straight into the chest of Kagome's. "Okaa!" he yelped, the tears of sadness now replaced with happiness.   
  
Kagome giggled and held onto him tighter, looking down at the small boy with complete admiration before leaning back against Inuyasha ever so slightly. "You're a dead doggy'" she mumbled, meant only for his ears.    
  
"Keh," he snorted and lifted his nose in the air, but keeping one eye on the Kit and his official mother cuddle with completeness.   
  
-- (_Note: I know, it takes ages to go through these things…but just pretend its that quick, okies?_) --  
  
They had gotten over that in one piece, Kagome sat Inuyasha as soon as they left the adoption agency building. Shippo had also gotten Inuyasha's attention when he mocked called him "Otou" Kagome had never seen Inuyasha turn so red in all of the time they spent together. Still, she was glad Inuyasha finally signed the parental forms, it made her all warm inside thinking she and Inuyasha were a family unit, Shippo being their first son.   
  
_'Oh gods, what did I just think of?!_' She blushed, allowing her thoughts get carried away.  
  
"We're home!" Kagome's mother greeted the Higurashi household.  
  
Souta was the first to leap to their arrival, his face held with a huge smile. "Well, how did it go? Is Shippo a Higurashi? Does that make me an uncle? Is Inuyasha my real big brother now?" he seemed to ask in under a minute.  
  
Mrs Higurashi chuckled under her breath and petted the hyper boy on the head. "Wow, all those questions. Why don't we let Kagome, Shippo and Inuyasha have a seat before anything, ne?"   
  
Souta enthusiastically nodded and grabbed a hold of Shippo's hand, pulling him into the living room. Mrs Higurashi turned to look at the couple behind her, "Well, looks like someone is pleased to see us back. I wonder where your grandfather is?" she asked, not really expecting an answer.  
  
"He's probably out back, sulking" Kagome quietly mumbled. While Inuyasha looked down at her in utter confusion, his ears twitching slightly at her tone.   
  
Souta and Shippo had made themselves comfortable in front of the wide-screen television; Shippo liked the idea of TV. Kagome and her mother had been discussing the night's celebration, officially welcoming the newest family member, when Inuyasha reminded them that tonight would be a new moon.   
  
_'Perfect'_ Kagome thought, flashing her mother a huge smile.   
  
"Then it's settled," Mrs. Higurashi said, clapping her hands together. "We'll all go to the Summer-nights carnival tonight!"   
  
"Carnival?" Shippo's ears perked up at the sound of that. "What's a carnival?" he asked, now fully aware of his parents and grandmother.   
  
"A carnival is a place packed with games, fair-ground rides and lots more! You'll love it, Shippo!" Kagome beamed.  
  
"Sounds girly," Inuyasha snorted, folding his arms over his chest.   
  
"No way, Inuyasha-nii-chan!" Souta corrected him, getting up to emphasise his words. "It's great! We get to eat loads and ride on the go-carts and all sorts, its only girly if you follow, nee-chan" he finished, stinking his tongue out and pulling his lower eye-lid down mockingly.   
  
"Brat!" Kagome pouted, giving Inuyasha her best 'Save-me' eyes.   
  
"Don't look at me," Inuyasha mumbled, turning his attention to the knocking sounds coming from the yard.   
  
"Oh my, is that your grandfather?" Mrs Higurashi interrupted, pulling Kagome and Souta out of their brawling fit.   
  
"What's Ji-chan doing, mama?" Kagome asked, watching her mother and Inuyasha stare out the large patio-like doors.   
  
"Your grandfather is…" she replied.  
  
"Going to break his back" Inuyasha finished.     
   
"Nani?" both Kagome and Souta asked.  
  
Ji-chan was standing at the bottom of the god-tree, a few planks of wood in one hand and a hammer in the other.   
  
"Finished!" He exhaled and lifted an arm to his forehead and wiped away some beads of sweat.   
  
"Ji-chan, what have you been doing?" Souta asked from out side of the patio-doors.   
  
"Come, Come" he beckoned, waving the hammer in his hand. "Well hurry up, Souta! You too, Shippo!" he impatiently continued.   
  
Shippo and Souta looked at each other, before following the old man into the undergrowth of trees. Mrs Higurashi, Kagome and Inuyasha following them not long afterwards, all as inquisitive to as what the old man had been doing.   
  
Inuyasha pushed away another of the willow tree over hangs allowing both females a clear view, "It's a… Oji-chan, built the boys a…" Mrs Higurashi smiled,   
  
"A tree-house?!" Kagome gasped, while Inuyasha, once again, gapped at her with utter confusion.   
  
"Oh, how nice!"  
  
"So, you thought I was being difficult?" Ji-chan smugly smiled.  
  
"Anou, I-I didn't say…" Kagome stuttered, "Arigato, Ji-chan" She finally cleared her throat, looking up as both boys happily beamed over their new hiding place.   
  
--  
  
The sun had set around 7:30pm that evening, as a very human looking Inuyasha stood, staring at the full-length mirror in Kagome's room, in discomfort. He yanked on the hugging, but still loose, fitting jeans and complained to Kagome about having to wear such stupid looking things.  
  
"I fucking hate that you're making me wear these things! But-But, why can't I take, Tetsusaiga?!" He continued to whine and grouch as Kagome dressed Shippo in something similar to what Inuyasha was wearing.    
  
"Inuyasha, you can leave Tetsusaiga here, nothing will happen to It. " She tried her best to calm the irate hanyou-turned-human. "Put it under my bed, no one will find it there. Ne?"   
  
"Feh, I still don't like these things." He pointed at his feet and at the uncomfortable trainers he wore.   
  
"You can't go barefoot, Inuyasha," she chuckled. "And Shippo isn't complaining about what he has to wear!"   
  
"Yeah, Inuyasha! Be nice!" Shippo added, causing Inuyasha to turn and give the boy an evil-looking glare.   
  
The only reason Inuyasha had agreed to wear the clothes Kagome had gotten him, was because he wanted to please her, (not to mention he wanted her attention) the Kit had been the weeks centre of attention, and Inuyasha had not even been given any of the ear-touching thing  '_Keh, not that I care about that, its annoying enough!_' he sulked.   
  
"Ready?" Kagome asked, immediately pulling Inuyasha out of his thoughts. The hanyou-turned-human, stood gaping at the young girl in front of him, she wore a bright blue dress, with matching blue sandals. Her hair was up in a tight bun on top of her head, and in her arms sat a grinning Kitsune. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at the sight of him. '_Little brat_!' he seethed, not really realising his jealously.   
  
Kagome watched him as his eyes turned from bright, wide orbs, to narrow, peeved ones. '_What's wrong with him now?_' she thought, before sighing a little unhappily.   
  
"K-kagome?" Inuyasha nervously murmured and reached out to take her hand, "Y-you look really nice-"  
  
Kagome's saddened face soon beamed brightly, as she took his hand and tightly gripped it. "Arigato, Inuyasha." She blushed, lowering her head away slightly.   
  
Shippo contently smiled in his mother's arms, hoping the carnival was a good as what Souta had told him.  
  
--  
  
They all arrived at the Summer-ends Carnival, and were now queuing out-side of the brightly lit place. Shippo was in total awe, his small eyes darting from one place to another.   
  
 "I told you so," Kagome giggled, pulling the Kit in to a quick embrace. Shippo nodded, and smiled cheerfully.  
  
Inuyasha was standing beside Kagome, still grumbling about the Kitsune. His attention soon took a turn, when Souta grabbed a hold of his arm and started to drag him to one of the game booths. Inuyasha's panicked eyes searched for Kagome, only relaxing when he noticed their where abouts.   
  
"You gonna show, Souta that skill of yours and win him something?" Kagome smirked at him fondly, nudging him in the side as she stepped up behind them.   
  
"All I have to do is aim and shoot, ne?" Inuyasha 'Keh'ed, picking up the weird looking trigger-gun. Souta looked on with hopeful eyes as Inuyasha aimed to take his shot, and let the trigger go.   
  
Bullseye!  
  
The first one hit, followed by the third and forth. Souta smile widened, as the prize was offered him.   
  
"Arigato, Inu-no-oniichan!" He buzzed with excitement.   
  
"Keh," Inuyasha snorted, "That wasn't very hard," he mumbled under his breath, as Kagome took a hold of his arm and snugly hugged him.  
  
"Maybe for you, but Souta and Ji-chan have been trying for years to win something off this prize-cart." She said with a smile.   
  
Shippo watched Souta as he gaped over his newly claimed prize, and brag to his grandfather how Inuyasha had hit the target first time. His small eyes wondered around timidly, "Okaa-chan?" he yanked at Kagome's skirt.   
  
"Okaa-chan?" he repeated a little louder.  
  
Kagome was cooing over some cotton candy, Inuyasha had slyly taken when she was not watching and was now happily allowing him to feed her some, as well as himself. Shippo sighed, not letting go of Kagome's dress, as the crowds surrounded them and the noise was starting to hurt his highly sensitive ears.   
  
Shippo had caught the attention of Mrs Higurashi, "Why don't we go and get our face's painted?" she asked the kit, as she picked him up from the ground.  
  
"Face painted?" Shippo puzzled, causing the older woman to chuckle.   
  
Meanwhile, Inuyasha and Kagome had found a quaint seat, and sat arm in arm, watching the huge ferries wheel turn slowly.   
  
"I really want to ride the ferries wheel!" Kagome sighed, leaning her head upon Inuyasha's shoulder.   
  
"You mean that thing?" he asked, pointing to the giant looking metal thing in front of them.   
  
"Hai, I always wanted to ride one…" she answered, before quietly lowering her voice, "With my _boyfriend._"   
  
Inuyasha's eyebrow rose slightly, "Hm, and this is something you want to do? With your boyfriend?"   
  
Kagome's face was now glowing a bright red as she looked up to him with hopeful eyes. He gave her a smile and placed a quick kiss on her forehead, before getting up off the bench and pulling her up with him. "Then, shall we?" he asked, taking her into his arms.   
  
Kagome nodded and blushed once more, "I forgot about Shippo!" She suddenly gasped with realization, tears threatening to fall at any given moment. '_Oh gods, what kind of mother am I?! I forgot all about Shippo!_' she panicked inwardly.   
  
Inuyasha searched the grounds for the small kit, his eyes only catching a glimpse of Kagome's mother. She waved at him and pointed to something Inuyasha could not quite see, but he nodded and smiled, before taking Kagome into a quick hold.   
  
"I think he's with your mother, its ok, Kagome. He's safe." He soothed gently as he led her to where he had seen Mrs Higurashi moments ago.   
  
They reached the stand and a cheerful lady talking to Shippo, as he sat still for her while she worked her magic on his little face. Mrs. Higurashi smiled and called them over.  
  
"Shippo's having his face painted." She told them.  
  
"Having his what?" Inuyasha asked, looking over the pots of paint and crayon tools.  
  
"I told him he could have his face-painted," she repeated, another huge smile taking over her pleasant features.  
  
"Oh, kawaii!" Kagome crunched up her nose in delight.   
  
"That stuff isn't poisonous, right?" Inuyasha leaned down and whispered in Kagome's ear.   
  
Kagome looked up at him and smiled, "It's perfectly safe"  
  
His eyes searched the area once more, and he nervously bent down once again and asked, "It will wash off with water, yeah?"   
  
"Hai, Inuyasha," Kagome giggled, "You that worried?" she asked seriously.  
  
"No! It-its just, why would he want that stuff on his face in the first place?"   
  
"Because its fun" Kagome reassured him. "Which one did he choose?" she turned and asked her mother.   
  
Inuyasha looked over at the different designs that hung off the wall they were displayed from. From what he could tell, they were animal designs, one being a cat, another a dog, a fox, a bear, and a green thing (he had no clue what that was).   
  
"Guess" Mrs Higurashi replied to Kagome, causing Inuyasha to turn and 'feh'   
  
"The fox, its so obvious." He said, crossing his arms over his chest. Kagome nodded with agreement, and waited for the young cub to turn to them.  
  
"Ok, finished!" the lady at the stand said, putting down the last of the face paint crayons.   
  
Shippo smiled and hopped up from his seat to turn and smile up at his parents and grandmother.  
  
Kagome's smile widened as she cooed happily, "Oh, Shippo!"   
  
Inuyasha looked down at the cub, "Kid, you make a lousy dog," he whispered.  
  
"I wanna be just like my *Oyaji when I grow up!" Shippo smiled and stuck his tongue out, before puffing his chest out and crossing his arms over his chest, mimicking the hanyou's proud pose. (*Old man meaning father in this case)  
  
"Is that so?!" Inuyasha growled under his breath, his face burning another shade of red, Kagome had not ever seen it that red before.   
  
"Well, I like being a dog!" The Kitsune laughed and picked himself up, "So, there!" He shoved his nose up in the air, causing Inuyasha to growl once more.   
  
"I think it's adorable," Kagome said, and tugged on Inuyasha's arm. "Inuyasha is flattered that you'd want to be more like him," she continued, halting the dark-haired human in mid-stare with shook.  
  
"Nani?!" came his reply, his voice higher than usual.   
  
Kagome glared up and him, but held her grin, "Yes, you love the fact Shippo wishes to be more like you-!"   
  
Inuyasha calmed slightly and fidgeted under the intense looks he was getting. "Well, the kid should act like a Kitsune-youkai. After all, he's strong the way he is, and I guess…" He lifted a hand behind his head and swallowed hard before continuing, "I guess, its only natural the brat here wants to be more like his fath-I mean, me!"    
  
Shippo's smile widened as he flung himself into Inuyasha's chest. "You really mean that, Inuyasha?" the boy-cub asked, with bright, anticipating eyes.   
  
"Keh, I said it, didn't I?!" The hanyou-turned-human replied, while lifting the cub by his scruff and putting him down gently.  
  
 "Arigato, Inuyasha," Kagome's face softened as she took a hold of his arm once again.   
  
"Don't we have to…eh, go ride on that metal wheel thing now?" he stumbled, blushing slightly under her stare.   
  
She smiled once again and nodded more than enthusiastically, before turning to her mother and asking, "Would you watch Shippo, until we're finished, mama?"   
  
Her mother nodded as she picked the kit up in to her arms, and with that Kagome and Inuyasha made haste to the huge Ferris wheel.   
  
Kagome was excited as they entered the cart, room for only two people to sit in. She looked up at Inuyasha, her face mockingly staring, "What? Don't say the big, powerful, and fearsome Inuyasha is afraid of a ride like this?!" She scoffed at his unwillingness to enter the cart.   
  
The dark-haired boy shot her a dry look before stumbling into the cart, causing it to rock softly. "Shit!" he cursed, grabbing onto the seat and settling next to Kagome. "This thing is a death trap, Kagome!" he exclaimed.  
  
Kagome giggled and cuddled up to him, "Don't be silly, and just relax! We're here to have fun, remember?"   
  
"If you say so, but I still don't like this thing!" He nodded, taking Kagome into his chest protectively.   
  
From the ground, Shippo could see the massive lights that spiralled and twisted into flashing, but pretty colours as it curled around the huge wheel-metal ride. He smiled up at his grandmother, "Ba-chan, can you see Inuyasha and Okaa-chan?" he asked, still engrossed with the shining lights.   
  
"Hm… No, not yet, but the cart should begin to move soon" she answered, looking out for them too.   
  
The huge ferries wheel clicked and began to move, causing the kit to '_Ohh_' at it in awe and complete concentration, watching out for any signs of Kagome and Inuyasha.   
  
Meanwhile, inside the cart Inuyasha was now F*ing and blinding in pure panic, while Kagome was laughing so hard, she had tears in her eyes.   
  
"Inuyasha! Relax!" She said through large amounts of giggles and took a tight hold of his chest, resting her head against his shoulder.   
  
The boy was nearly choking with panic; his heart was racing from the adrenaline rush, both from the movements of the wheel and from Kagome's soft caress.   
  
"Bloody hell, Kagome! You could have warned me!" He tried to sound gruff, but faulted in a squeak.   
  
The girl could not help but smile and chuckle at the panicked hanyou. "Inuyasha, I said relax…" she said finally, pulling him even closer into her, in order to sooth the alerted boy.   
  
Inuyasha calmed and leaned in to her calming hold, "Smooth talker, you should make this your profession." He smiled and looked down at her.  
  
"Nah, I prefer the job I do now." She smiled back, tilting her head up to nip him softly on the lips.  
  
-- _Edited_ --  
  
The following morning, Mrs. Higurashi announced that she would be taking both boys out for the day. Apparently, promising them a day-out at the local shopping mart, and arcade. Once again, Shippo was asking 101 questions per second, while Souta was trying his best to answer the odd questions and hurrying Mrs Higurashi out the door at the same time.   
  
"JA!"  
  
Kagome gave an exhale sigh, "Alone at last" she breathed out, making her way back up the stairs to wake an overly lazy hanyou.   
  
As she entered her room, Inuyasha was not asleep; in fact he was very much so wide-awake, sitting cross-legged and shirtless on her windowsill out side of her bedroom window.   
  
"Hey you…" Kagome greeted wrapping her arms around his waist from behind and snuggling her face into his back.   
  
Inuyasha grunted a response in return and continued to look out over the shrine.   
  
"Is there anything wrong?" Kagome asked, her voice full of concern.  
  
Inuyasha tilted his head to look at her, "Keh, of course not, wench!"   
  
"Good, because we need to talk," Kagome smiled up at him, still gripping onto his waist from behind.   
  
"Talk?" his ears twitched, "what about?"   
  
"Well, about things, about Shippo and about us…" she answered, rubbing her check against his back.  
  
Inuyasha's ears twitched once again, and kept on flipping from left to right, he closed his eyes contently enjoying feeling Kagome purr against his back.   
  
Kagome could feel his body relaxing at her soft touch, and got an idea. Allowing a small smile to devour her lips, she began to butterfly kiss his naked back, playfully breathing on him ever so lightly, before licking his skin thus sending rivets of shivers from his body.   
  
"What's there to talk about?" he sighed, deeply enjoying Kagome's caressing.   
  
"Well," she started, before kissing him once again, "how about we start with us…" another soft kiss made contact with his skin.   
  
 "Stop teasing, bitch!" Inuyasha growled, and whipped around so she now faced his bare chest.   
  
Her hands moved up from his hips and softly circled his chest, "I want to talk about… us and our relationship" she softly spoke, bringing her lips upon his chest, while still journeying her hands over his skin.   
  
Inuyasha's growls were vibrating from within his chest, and he could feel his control gradually slipping.   
  
She felt his arms encircle around her, pulling her closer into his body, she smiled again against his skin, continuing her kisses and slow torture. His head moved down to lean on top of her head, taking in her sweet smelling scent as he groaned under her constant ministrations.  
  
He pulled away from her and looked down at her, his breath heavy and panting as it rasped, "Enough talk, lets get things moving"   
  
Kagome had no time to answer as he crashed his mouth against her lips, totally devouring her tongue within his own, frantically, but gently massaging and leading their kiss.   
  
--    
  
Kagome awoke at the sound of the front door slamming shut, followed by the pounding sound of footsteps and laughter. She yawned and looked down at her hanyou lover, he was snoring soundly, unfazed by the sound of the boys giggles.   
  
"KAGOME!!" she heard her mother shout for her.   
  
"Coming ma!" she replied, getting up from the bed just to be pulled back into her hanyou's chest.  
  
"Where are you going?" he grumbled, into her hair.  
  
"My mother wants me, Inuyasha" she replied, turning her head slightly.   
  
Inuyasha snorted and let go over her, but not before laying a sloppy kiss on her lips and falling back into the comfort of her bed to continue his sleep. It was short lived when both boys came bounding into Kagome's room and jumped on the bed, chanting his name over and over.   
  
Kagome smiled from the bathroom and shook her head.  "Let him sleep, guys" she called from the other room.   
  
"Get up, Inuyasha!" they both yelled, ignoring Kagome's warning.   
  
With another groan and threatening growl the hanyou jerked up from his pillow, "FUCK OFF!" he swore, instantly sending the boys in gags of fitting laughter.   
  
Kagome mother looked up from the bottom of the stairs holding some bags of groceries, "What on earth was that all about?"   
  
"Heh, the boys decided they wanted to wake Inuyasha up from his nap." Kagome nervously smiled from the banner-stair.  
  
A few hours later, and yet more constant badgering from both Shippo and Souta, Inuyasha had given in and woke up. All three where now out-side, Souta and Shippo sat watching Inuyasha do some fancy swings with Tetsusaiga and some other moves.   
  
"Wow, your dad is cool!" Souta turned to Shippo and smiled.   
  
Shippo looked from Inuyasha to Souta, his brows rising slightly. "Yeah, he is pretty cool…" he agreed, before turning back to Inuyasha.   
  
Inuyasha was just about to show off yet another of his great skills when Kagome called them for dinner. Inuyasha had to halt in mid-air as she came through the door. Next thing they know, Kagome has a face full of food and Inuyasha is flat on the floor, eating dirt from where she sat him.   
  
"But, he can be a real baka, too" he laughed along with Souta, who was now falling over at the whole ordeal.   
  
  
--  
  
The final day of their stay had been a sad one; Shippo was having a hard time leaving his newfound family.   
  
"Oi, Shippo, we're leaving!" Inuyasha impatiently yelled from the well hokora.  
  
"Demo…" he replied, turning his head from the well to the Higurashi shrine.  
  
"No buts! Just get your behind into this well!" Inuyasha interrupted, "Don't make me come and get you!" he finally threatened.  
  
"OK! Ok! I'm coming! I'm coming!" Shippo squeaked with a final wave, gripping onto his adoption papers and small photo that had been taken the night they all went to the carnival as a family. He bounded into the well house after Inuyasha.  
  
With that, Shippo and Kagome waved their goodbyes and disappeared through the well after Inuyasha.    
  
Once through to the other side, they were all greeted with the familiar faces of Miroku, Sango and Kirara. Shippo was looking sullen as they followed their friends back to the village, which was now being fully repaired from the demon attack a few weeks back.   
  
_'I'm really going to miss everyone back in Okaa's time…'   
_  
"I hear you're now a new family member of the Higurashi's" Miroku interrupted the kits sad thoughts.   
  
"Hai," he smiled, "and I have the papers to prove it! Plus, Kagome and Inuyasha officially adopted me!" he continued, forgetting completely about his thoughts.   
   
_Home…_  
  
-- **owari  
**  
  
-- Author Note --   
  
~ Now Available ~ _including the unedited version of this epilogue can be found_ ~  
  
NC-17 version/unedited version: - http:// www. mediaminer.org/ fanfic/ view_st.php? id=31941  
(the gaps are needed so it shows)  
  
-- Other News --  
  
**Attention**! – I have set a challenge to one, **Classic Cowboy** (my boyfriend) and fellow fanfic author. To complete a one-shot, rated PG-13, with the summary being as follows:  
  
*Inuyasha has a mission. To give Shippo the '_talk_', but will Inuyasha be able to take fatherhood seriously? and, when Miroku offers to lend a helping hand, things start to get interesting.... *  
  
It's set after **Unbreak My Heart** – when Shippo and family settle into their new way of life. Inuyasha _has_ to start taking some responsibility and talk to the Kit. Now, he has to tell Shippo all about the _'birds and the bees'_ also known as the '_man-to-man talk'_ and things progress from there on, not to mention a certain houshi has agreed to assist in all of this.   
  
If you wanted to read a little one-shot, continuation of sorts here it is!   
  
 -- Trailer for up-coming fic! --   
  
_Coming Soon_: **Just touched by you**  - *A tale set in Feudal Japan – A time of Danger, Intrigue and Deception… Kagome is a miko, cursed with poisonous blood-whose touch can bring instant death. Inuyasha is a hanyou, searching for a cure. Can he be the one to over come her curse?   
  
Based upon the Manga classic 'Ninja Scroll' packed with romance, drama, angst and action.   
  
-- Shout Outs --   
  
There has been so many reviewers, (both from ff.net and Mediaminer.org!) Not to mention my readers too. I wish to thank you all, without you guys, I would have given up a while back 0.o this fic gave me the odd problem or two, plus writers block on all my other Inuyasha fics (which, have yet to be updated) – HUGE GLOMPS to all who added me to their favourites *_wow_* I can't believe the number of peeps who added me 0.o still I love you all!   
  
Special thanks to **Classic Cowboy**, **P-chan Luver**, +**Umii-chan**+ (My on-line cheering squad!), **Sidabras**, **Angela**, **Bárbara_Marchiolli**, **Hirota Hikari**, **Tinuviel**, (peeps who emailed and reviewed every-time begging me to continue! 0.0) there's so many I would love to add here! So many thanks to **all** of you and I hope you liked this as much as the other chapters!   
  
Many thanks to **all** my readers (all 6624 of you!) and reviewers via MediaMiner.org! – angle4u2nv, Sayuri, sesshoumaru lover1, ryogachan21, Miss_Marilyn69, Nemisis, Love-you-fic, Serenestorm, Soudesuka_Shurikens, kk, Jess, inuyashas_gurl, Suzaku no Baka, bise b, usagitsukino, NightShadow, Krystle-shortcakes, Jiece18, Moon_Kitsune, little_bit_of_faith16, Kaye-Kay, Shorty*, thalian, halanbl  
  
-- Future Sequel --   
  
? – Let me know what or if you'd like to read as a sequel and I will consider-!  
  
**Illustrious Sorrow** (love the pen-name!) to answer your question, Kagome's powers were awakened, somewhat, when she allowed the upset of her mothers news get to her. The Shikon no Tama, reacted with her lapse and untrained miko aura and kind of fused with her for a while, but after that demon attacked, she has calmed-mainly cause she doesn't allow herself to get upset as she did. As for why Inuyasha got the belt of it? He is a hanyou, ne? So he would feel the consequences of her energy and they are closer in a sense, she argues with him and it just over worked Kagome's emotional reaction. Like a defence mechanism sort of thing –  


End file.
